La Sangre del Rey no ha Muerto
by Eli Lawliet
Summary: No le complacía la idea de estar atrapado en esa isla durante un mes, sin embargo, no todo era tan malo: había obtenido información sobre Kurohige y descubrió que su curiosa compañera de habitación le hacia sentir nuevas emociones... la voluntad no muere, tan solo se hereda.
1. Mangle Blanco

La sangre del rey no ha muerto

Mangle Blanco

Aquel pequeño bote no le proporcionaba la seguridad necesaria para salvaguardarlo de las furiosas olas que arremetían contra él. Sería muy arriesgado caer al mar pues eso significaría la muerte. Aquella tormenta se había formado en cuestión de minutos tomándolo por sorpresa y dejándolo incapaz de buscar refugio alguno.

Cada minuto que pasaba la situación se iba empeorando, usando las llamas producto de su akuma no mi tomó tanta velocidad como pudo entre las impetuosas olas marinas. El cielo ennegrecido amenazaba constantemente a cualquiera que se encontrara desprovisto de protección con grandes ráfagas de aire y estrepitosos truenos.

Un rayo de esperanza se asomaba por el horizonte, una isla que podría fungir como un refugio temporal, el joven azabache se sujetó del mástil de su pequeño navío y con la vista en su objetivo mantuvo la fe para llegar sano y salvo.

Un día después.

Corría por aquel frágil y mojado sendero, a juzgar por sus movimientos parecía conocer bien el camino. Aun el cielo mantenía su furia y le era difícil mantener el paso. Tras avanzar una buena distancia pudo observar aquellas chozas de madera que estaban en perfecta armonía entrelazadas con el mangle blanco.

Una vez dentro del manglar el sendero se distribuía en otros más pequeños y cada uno conectaba con una choza, los caminos eran estrechos y estaban constantemente obstruidos por las raíces: aunque algunas de estas raíces servían como apoyo para subir a las casas que se encontraban por encima del suelo.

Si a plena luz de día el camino era oscuro y lúgubre el hecho de que estuviera buscando refugio en medio de esa gran tormenta no ayudaba en lo absoluto, la única luz con la que contaba era la que por episodios los hermosos rayos le proporcionaban. Sin importarle nada de esto y mucho menos el bonito vestido que llevaba trepó por las raíces y logró subir hasta la choza que tenía el número 27 en lo más alto.

Apoyándose fuertemente con sus dos brazos se impulsaba para lograr subir su cuerpo, una vez adentro levantó su rostro para poder observar el interior… y gran sorpresa se llevo al observar el rostro de un joven que estaba sentado justamente delante de ella. Dio un grito tremendo, por lo cual el joven se alarmó un poco y enseguida comenzó a tranquilizarla.

-Oye, lo siento. No sabía que este lugar tuviera dueño… alguien me trajo aquí después de que naufrague.

-Mis disculpas, es solo que no esperaba encontrarme con alguien. Me llamo Bellany Lafytte mucho gusto –le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Yo soy Portgas D. Ace encantado señorita.

-¿Eres pirata? –le preguntó con entusiasmo y un gran brillo en sus ojos.

-Así es, pertenezco a los mejores piratas, los piratas de Shirohige –le contestó con orgullo.

-¡Eso es sorprendente Ace-San!

-De alguna manera –rió un poco- No tienes pinta de ser pirata o alguna vagabunda ¿te has perdido? –le preguntó tras examinar sus ropas.

-Yo… -titubeó- yo ayudo a piratas que quedan atrapados en esta isla, y este es mi refugio, la choza 27.

-¡Entonces si estoy invadiendo tu propiedad! –Expresó alarmado.

-Está bien, puedes quedarte aquí no es ninguna molestia… es por el tiempo que todas las otras están ocupadas –le decía mientras volvía su rostro hacia afuera para observar la tormenta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo durara esta tormenta? Necesito salir lo más rápido posible.

-Aproximadamente un mes –le respondió.

-¿Tanto tiempo? –cuestionó con un rostro de enfado.

-Si, esta es la isla Kikō hendō… estas tormentas duran aproximadamente 2 meses y se presentan cada 5 meses. Durante esos dos meses no entran ni salen barcos de la isla ya que es muy peligroso. Supongo que no tienes un barco –lo miró de reojo- así que estarás atrapado aquí durante un mes hasta que pare la tormenta.

-Que fastidio. –Se echó atrás para recargarse en la pared- Ya veré como me las apaño para salir de esta. No puedo estár tanto tiempo en esta isla…

La chica se acercó y a él y le extendió en su mano lo que parecía un pan, estaba envuelto en plástico para evitar que se mojase. A Ace le brillaron los ojos, pues desde su naufragio no había probado alimento, pero sabía que sería descortés aceptarlo y dejar a Bellany sin nada.

-Tómalo, yo no tengo hambre...quien sabe desde cuando has comido –le dijo Bellany.

-Gracias –tomó el pan, lo partió a la mitad y ofreció una parte a ella pero esta lo rechazo.

-Persistente Ace-San. Dormiré un poco si no te molesta… mañana será un buen día así que iré a traerte más comida. No es muy cómodo aquí pero espero pases buena noche.

-Buenas noches Bellany-San.

Aquella choza se convirtió en su refugio temporal, estaba desprovista de cualquier aditamento, es decir, salvo por las paredes y el techo que los resguardaban por dentro estaba completamente vacía, solo se encontraban dos pedazos de tela. Uno en el cual Bellany se había recostado en un rincón y otro lo había dejado para Ace.

Este último se preguntaba como una chica podía ser tan confianzuda e irse sin más a dormir estando con un desconocido y más aun siendo él un pirata. Se rió despacio y dirigió su mirada a ella, quien se encontraba placenteramente dormida, no la podía ver bien por la oscuridad y esos mechones de la melena de color ebano que la cubrían, pero sabía que lo que estaba. »Mañana solucionare este problema« pensó antes de dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Ace despertó temprano con la ilusión de que el mal tiempo acabase y así pudiera seguir con su misión de encontrar a Kurohige. Primero examinó la choza y se percató de que su acompañante ya no se encontraba, escuchó ruidos en la parte exterior y salió para averiguar de qué se trataba.

La lluvia había parado y ahora el cielo que por dos noches había estado ennegrecido y amenazante con grandes lluvias mostraba un azul resplandeciente. Fuera de ahí se encontraban varios hombres reunidos en una choza aledaña, curioso por saber que pasaba se disponía a dar un brinco para llegar a ellos, mas una voz conocida lo detuvo.

-¡Ace-San! –gritó Bellany desde debajo de la choza.

-¡Bellany-San! ¿Qué haces allá abajo con tantas cosas? –le gritó desde arriba percatándose de las mochilas que traía y algunos envases.

-Enseguida subo.

-No. Quédate ahí. –le dijo antes de saltar a donde ella. Pudo notar la leve expresión de malestar de Ace al descender- ¿Qué es todo esto? –le preguntó mientras amablemente le ayudaba con las mochilas.

-Traigo comida para los refugiados, también traigo agua, medicinas y vendajes para ti.

-¿Cómo has conseguido todo esto? –cuestionó curioso.

-Es lo de menos. ¡Muchi aquí hay más cosas! –Alzó la voz en dirección a los hombres que se encontraban reunidos.

De entre la multitud salió un hombre adulto grande y robusto de piel morena, se dirigió calmadamente hacia los dos y saludó de manera amable a ambos. Bellany le entregó mas comida, no sin antes tomar algo para su invitado.

-Muchas gracias Bellany-Chan –expresó Muchi a la chica antes de volver su mirada a Ace- ¿Te encuentras bien muchacho?

-Sí, muchas gracias por preguntar.

-Tuviste suerte de que uno de mis hombres pasaba cerca de la costa cuando naufragaste. Vaya sorpresa que me di cuando supe que se trataba nada más y nada menos que "puño de fuego" –le comentó sonriente.

-¡Muchas gracias por haberme salvado! –realizó una leve reverencia para mostrar su agradecimiento.

-¿"Puño de fuego"?- preguntó al aire un poco incrédula Bellany.

-Así es señorita, este chico es un famoso pirata. –Se echó a reír mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de hace- Es una suerte que no murieras ahogado, las cuerdas del mástil se enredaron en tu brazo y por eso llegaste a la playa.

-Bien, ahora curare a Ace-San. Ya tendrán tiempo para conversar. Vamos.

Ambos subieron de nueva cuenta a la choza 27. Bellany observaba el cuerpo maltratado de Ace, a pesar de haber sobrevivido gracias al mástil de su bote esto no le había impedido que chocara contra las rocas cercanas, así que como consecuencia a su debilidad por estar en el mar su cuerpo había recibido un daño para tomar en cuenta.

Su brazo tenía por porciones marcas de la soga donde había sido apretada con mayor fuerza, en su espalda estaban señales de algunos moretones así como en su abdomen y su rostro estaba rasgado.

Primero se ocupó de su brazo que era el que parecía estar más dañado, con suavidad comenzó a limpiarlo y después en las zonas marcadas puso un poco de pomada. Ace no decía nada, solo observaba con cautela sus movimientos. Una vez atendido el brazo siguió con su espalda, ahí pudo observar el gran tatuaje de Ace. Solo por impulso acarició su espalda recorriendo lo largo del tatuaje, esto incomodo un poco a chico el cual se estremeció.

-Lo siento. Es un bonito tatuaje –le dijo notar la incomodidad de Ace.

-Es mi mayor orgullo –volvió su rostro hacia ella y le sonrió en señal de que estaba bien.

-Sabes Ace-San esto no será gratis –amenazó mientras seguía curando su espalda.

-Pude imaginarlo. Temo decirte pero perdí mis cosas… así que no tengo dinero.

-Nadie hablo de dinero ¿Parezco de ese tipo? –lo regañó. Ace sonrió de nuevo y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Entonces como te pagare?

-Historias.

-¿Historias? –Repitió al no saber a lo que se refería.

-Sí. Yo te daré comida y un lugar para quedarte a cambio de que me cuentes tus aventuras como pirata ¿no es un trato justo? –Se colocó frente a él y lo miró a los ojos.

-Eso es muy extraño.

-¿Tú crees? Muchi dijo que eras un gran pirata así que debes de tener miles de historias que contarme. Te lo suplico Ace-San.

Arqueo su ceja izquierda en señal de incredulidad ¿Cómo le podía pedir semejante cosa? Realmente ¿Quién era esa extraña desconocida que intercambiaba comida por historias? No sabía que responder, miraba esos ojos grises en aquel bello rostro blanco. Sin duda alguna, esa mujer era toda una rareza ¿Quién en su sano juicio se expondría a ayudar a completos desconocidos a cambio de esa absurda barbaridad?

-De acuerdo –respondió resignado.

-Maravilloso –contestó entusiasmada.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? –Quiso desviar un poco el tema.

-19 años ¿y tú? –cuestionó de igual manera mientras ahora curaba su pecho.

-20 años… -Empezaba a sentirse un poco incomodo y no sabía porque, seguía vigilando meticulosamente los movimientos de la chica.

-¿Por qué te llaman "puño de fuego"?

-Es porque comí la Mera Mera No Mi, soy un hombre de fuego…¡Auch! –Exclamó de dolor.

-Lo siento, es que me sorprendí un poco. Ya había conocido a otro usuario pero... Pensé que todos serian unos tiranos, es decir, ya que son superiores a un humano normal.

-Claro que no, por lo menos yo conozco a varios usuarios que son unos tontos –se echó a reír.

-Presiento que tus historias serán muy entretenidas –le dijo al tiempo que colocaba una bandita en su nariz- Por ahora me tengo que ir, volveré por la tarde. Tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar.

-Espera, yo tengo que salir lo antes posible de aquí… la tormenta ha parado así que me iré lo más rápido que pueda.

-Ya te lo dije anoche, esta tormenta durara todo un mes. No puedes salir –le regañaba mientras se dirigía a la salida.

-No tengo tanto tiempo para perder –se decía así mismo.

-Quisiera, pero en esa cuestión yo no puedo ayudarte Ace-San –le dijo antes de salir, inmediatamente después Ace la siguió afuera.

-¿Vives en el pueblo no es así?

-Algo así –contesto de mala gana- ¡Muchi! ¿Puedes venir un segundo?

Enseguida el hombre bajo de su choza y se dirigió hacia los chicos.

-Dime Bellany-Chan.

-Quiero traer más cosas del pueblo pero no podre sola ¿podrías prestarme algunos de tus hombres?

-Por supuesto. ¡Holgazanes acompañen a Bellany-Chan ahora mismo al pueblo! ¡Muévanse! –ordenaba fervientemente a sus hombres.

-Muchi, necesito que le expliques a Ace-San porque no puede marcharse de la isla en estos momento. Tal vez si te escucha a ti recapacite de su insano intento de suicidio.

-Bien. Ve con cuidado niña.

-Gracias por todo –le sonrió dulcemente y acompañada de tres hombres comenzó a andar por el sendero.

* * *

Hola, este es mi primer fic de One Piece... idea surgida de un sueño xD después de una maratonica noche de ver por completo la saga de MarineFord! Espero haya sido de su agrado.


	2. Lluvia

Este fic está hecho para compartir con todos ustedes lectores que agradan de este buen anime….

(Contiene spoilers acerca del pasado de Ace).

Especiales agradecimientos a EriKa.D que comento que le había agradado la historia… sin más por ahora me despido.

**Disclaimer: One piece no me pertenece**

* * *

La Sangre del Rey no ha Muerto

Lluvia

-¿Por qué no puedo salir de la isla si la tormenta ha parado? –dejó soltar la pregunta sin preámbulo.

-No se con exactitud porque, pero la tormenta aun no acaba… ya sabes es como el dicho "después de la tormenta viene la calma". Aquí es parcialmente cierto –tomó asiento en la raíz de un mangle.

-¿Parcialmente? –Siguió Ace.

-Nosotros llevamos aquí dos semanas, veras, el clima de esta isla es muy extraño… durante los dos meses de que dura la tormenta llueve d días seguidos, luego de la nada así como ahora, el cielo se despeja. Después de unas pocas horas el cielo se vuelve negro y comienza la lluvia y todo lo demás.

-Entonces, esta calma solo durara algunas horas –dijo desanimado.

-Así es, la tormenta rodea varios kilómetros de la isla, podrías intentar zarpar cuando el clima estuviera bien, pero no creo que logres alcanzar la periferia de esta antes de que comience de nuevo. Ya he visto a varios intentarlo y no obtener éxito. Ya tuviste un milagro una vez jovencito… no tientes tu suerte.

-Si caigo al mar de nuevo podría no correr con la misma suerte. Yo no puedo morir aun –reflexionó antes de tomar asiento frente a Muchi.

-¿Por qué necesitas salir con tanta prisa de esta isla?

-Busco a alguien llamado Marshall D. Teach, también conocido como Kurohige… tengo algunas cuentas pendientes con él.

-Kurohige… yo lo he visto.

-¡¿Habla en serio?! ¡¿Dónde?! –exclamó alarmado.

-Fue antes de llegar a esta isla, en Joy Port.

-Ese maldito bastardo, tengo que atraparlo cuanto antes –decía Furioso.

-Así que tienes rencillas con el… ¡Moro, trae el mapa! –ordenó de un grito.

Al instante un hombre trajo un gran mapa y se lo dio a su capitán, este lo observó con detenimiento y lo volvió para enseñarle un punto en específico a Ace. Sonrío con malicia al observar el punto indicado, ajustó su sombrero y cruzó los brazos.

-Si lo que dices es verdad, hay una isla donde se que de seguro encontrare a Teach, en Banaro.

-Exacto, después de Joy Port puedes tomar dos caminos uno hacia Uccello Blu y otro a Lidia… unas cuantas islas más por parte de ambos caminos y terminas en Banaro como punto común. Sin embargo para los piratas es un lugar peligroso ya que se encuentra muy cercano a Enies Lobby.

-Me importa poco cerca de quien este, mientras encuentre a Kurohige está bien.

-No me gustaría ser tu enemigo, eres muy temerario "puño de fuego" –comenzó a reír.

-Solo espero que se tome el suficiente tiempo como para coincidir en Banaro, si no perderé una oportunidad muy valiosa –decía mientras mordía su dedo pulgar en señal de preocupación.

-Nuestro barco está un poco dañado pero podremos salir cuando la tormenta acabe, no estamos muy lejos de ahí… el camino por Lidia es más rápido. Podemos dejarte cerca si así lo deseas.

-Se lo agradecería enormemente Muchi-San –dijo con alegría.

-No hay de que Ace-Kun.

-Por cierto ¿De dónde conoce usted a Kurohige? –preguntó curioso.

-¿No crees que eso es lo de menos? También tengo algunas historias, pero no vienen al caso – le contesto animadamente.

-Supongo que tiene razón, ya obtuve lo que quería –dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Algunas horas pasaron y tal como el viejo había dicho las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, primero despacio y luego con más fuerza. Oía el "toc toc" en el techo, entonces fue cuando se preguntó dónde estaría su compañera, pues recordaba que había dicho que volvería con provisiones.

Salió hasta donde el techo impedía ser tocado por el agua. Estuvo recargado un par de minutos en la pared antes de poder observar 4 siluetas acercándose a los mangles. Una vez que estuvieron los suficientemente cerca como para distinguirlos y darse cuenta que era ella y los tres hombres de Muchi bajó para ayudarlos.

Traían consigo bastantes mochilas cargadas con comida, ropa, agua y algunas otras cosas. Ace ayudó a Bellany con lo que cargaba y rápido los cinco se pusieron a salvo de la lluvia en una de las chozas cercanas. Más hombres ayudaron a los chicos y comenzaron a repartir todo.

-¿De quién es esto Bellany-Chan? –preguntó uno de los hombres al tomar una bolsa.

-Eso es para los hombres de Gilan, la rosa de allá es para ti –le respondía un poco agitada sentada en el piso.

-Bellany-Chan ve a descansar, nosotros nos ocuparemos de repartir todo. Ace toma –le arrojó una bolsa el hombre que habló anteriormente.

-Te lo encargo por favor Mowi –le sonrió antes de que Ace le ayudase a que se levantara.

Ambos se dirigieron a la choza 27 saltando entre las otras. Una vez dentro Bellany se tiró al piso exhausta por el viaje, le había tomado más tiempo de lo planeado, por eso la tormenta los alcanzó a medio camino, complicando las cosas. Realmente era peligroso caminar por el suelo emblandecido del mangle. Ace por otra parte se encontraba al otro lado del lugar sentado y recargado en la pared.

-En la bolsa hay comida y ropa, no estoy segura si te quedaran bien –señaló Bellany sin mirarlo.

-¿No es un poco arriesgado lo que haces? –le comentó mientras hurgaba en la bolsa.

-Solo un poco –respondió mientras se reincorporaba.

-No acabo de entender por qué estás aquí exponiéndote si tienes un hogar en el pueblo.

-Te preocupas por todo Ace-San –Se levantó y caminó hasta la mochila, sacó una manzana, la mordió y comenzó a caminar en dirección al baño- Creo que Muchi ya ha hecho que recapacitaras. Voy a darme un baño, estoy llena de lodo por haberme caído a medio camino –se echó a reír.

-No solo eso, me ha dado información muy valiosa. Así que tal como lo dijiste, tendremos mucho tiempo para conversar.

-Me da gusto oírlo –esbozó una gran sonrisa.

Cuando salió de darse una ducha Ace se encontraba dormido en una posición un poco extraña, parecía que estaba comiendo y de repente por obra de magia se había quedado profundamente dormido. Dejó escapar una leve risa pero enseguida se calmo para no despertarlo.

Se acercó un poco para verlo mejor, si bien ya era un hombre tenía facciones que lo hacían parecer un niño pequeño, especialmente esas pecas que a ella le resultaban de lo mas encantador. Siguió recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada y se dio cuenta del error al pensar que era parecido a un niño, sin duda alguna le hacía honor a su Akuma No Mi…. Era fuego. Espalda ancha, abdomen perfecto, brazos bien marcados.

Sonrió ante sus disparatados pensamientos, tomó rumbo sigilosamente a la entrada y se quedó ahí observando la lluvia, ¿Qué pensaría su familia si supiera que estaba compartiendo techo con un pirata? Lucia triste y un poco melancólica, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Ace ya se encontraba despierto hasta que la llamo.

-¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó mientras mordía un pedazo de carne.

-Solo me encuentro un poco cansada, eso es todo –respondió mientras avanzaba al otro lado de la habitación para sentarse.

-¿Cómo consigues toda esta comida? –Hablaba pero no paraba de comer.

-Tengo algo de dinero –miraba como el chico seguía comiendo, volteó a la bolsa donde estaban las provisiones y… -¡No te comas toda la comida!

-¿He?

-Esa era la comida para estos días… que remedio, tendré que ir por más después –dijo resignada.

-Lo siento, no sabía –le dijo poco apenado.

-Ya no importa –lo tranquilizó- ahora comenzara mi pago… me pregunto qué debo preguntarte primero. ¿Cuándo te hiciste pirata? Ó ¿Cómo llegaste a formar parte los piratas de Shirohige? Tal vez sobre las islas que has visitado, cuéntame de las personas, sus costumbres. No espera, empieza por mostrarme tus poderes –empezó hablar muy rápido, apenas Ace le entendía pero sabia por su tono de voz que estaba de lo mas entusiasmada.

-Eres muy curiosa. Te mostrare.

Ace extendió su mano derecha y comenzando por sus dedos comenzó a florecer una llama, se puso de pie y esta se extendió por su brazo hasta llegar a su hombro. De igual manera su brazo izquierdo estaba en llamas, de sus piernas también podían verse salir pequeñas llamitas.

Bellany estaba encantada con la demostración, se acercó para poder tocar las llamas más no lo hizo pues Ace le dijo que tratara de tocar su pecho y así lo hizo… o eso trató pues al hacerlo su mano atravesó al chico y rápidamente volvió su mano a través de él. Sus ojos se llenaron de asombro ante lo ocurrido, después de eso Ace ceso y Bellany volvió a su lugar.

-¡Sorprendente! –exclamó con ímpetu.

-Mi cuerpo está hecho de llamas producto de consumir la Mera Mera no Mi, esto es solo un poco de lo que puedo hacer.

-Que envidia, tienes un poder genial.

-Así es, y aunque no pueda nadar… eso es solo un pequeño pago por lo que esta Akuma no mi me ofrece –le dijo contento. -¿Qué más quieres saber?

-No lo sé, hay tanto que quiero que me cuentes –comenzó a meditar un poco. Iba a preguntarle algo mas cuando miró que su compañero estaba de nueva cuenta en el reino de los sueños- ¡se ha quedado dormido otra vez! Qué remedio… supongo que tendré que seguirle la corriente –pensó.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba dormida, solo se había dejado caer por el cansancio que esa tarde le había traído. Ambos se encontraban placenteramente durmiendo… hasta que un estrepitoso rayo despertó a los dos.

-Supongo que ya comenzaron las tormentas eléctricas –dijo la chica de mala gana.

-¿Me he quedado dormido? –preguntó Ace con una cara de lo mas boba.

-¿¡Ni siquiera te diste cuenta!? Me sorprende que puedas navegar con tu aparente y nada beneficiosa narcolepsia –se burló de él.

-No podemos ser perfectos -Se puso de pie y comenzó a andar hacia la puerta- No hay mucho que hacer con esta lluvia.

-Es peligroso salir si no conoces el lugar, te lo advierto.

-No pretendo hacer eso –salió de la choza.

-Me ha dicho que no saldría y aun así lo ha hecho, este sujeto es tan… -fue interrumpida por el llamado de Ace.

-Bellany-San ¿puedes salir un momento? – Aceptando la petición de Ace esta salió de la choza y se acomodo a un lado de él, no dijo nada y espero a que él rompiera el silencio – Cuando salí de mi pueblo de Fucsia tenía 17 años, me había preparado desde que tengo memoria para ser un pirata. Recuerdo que a la primera isla donde llegue también llovía mucho. Ahí encontré a los primeros hombres que se convertirían en mis Nakamas. Estaba muy contento… esta lluvia, me hace recordar un poco aquellos días donde los conocí por primera vez –le contaba mientras su vista se mantenía muy fija sobre las copas del mangle.

-So-lía –tartamudeó un poco- observar las tormentas eléctricas con mi padre, a él le encantaba poder observar los rayos y relámpagos. A mí me daba mucho miedo, pero me gustaba estar con él… ver su rostro de felicidad mientras contemplaba el cielo.

-Es curioso como a veces, cosas sin sentido para unos… son valiosas e importantes para otros.

-La vida es rara, algunas personas poseen todo, otras poseen nada… aun así ambas partes se aferran a los sentimientos que las impulsan a seguir adelante ya sea para conservar u obtener más. No todos tenemos las mismas oportunidades –dijo con algo de dolor.

-Igual esfuerzo no significa igual ganancia… aun así, debemos siempre dar lo mejor de nosotros y seguir adelante haciendo lo mejor que podamos ¿no crees?

-Quien sabe, además ¿Cómo llegamos a este tema? –preguntó entre risas.

-La lluvia...vuelve a la gente melancólica, supongo –respondió bromista.

-Así que tienes 3 años solo de ser pirata y ya eres alguien muy famoso ¿debo suponer que eres un poco escandaloso no? –cambió de tema.

-No sé si esa sea la palabra. Debe ser porque nunca huyo de una pelea. Si eso debe de ser –dijo pensativo.

-En ese caso debo de cuidarme de no entrar en conflicto, no vaya a ser que yo sea una más de tus victimas –bromeó.

-No sería tan mal agradecido, además no es de mi agrado pelear con mujeres.

-Eres muy amable y educado para ser pirata –señaló.

-Eso es porque de pequeño tome algunas lecciones de modales, supongo que si quieres que te respeten es más fácil de este modo. Pero lo hice por otra razón.

-¿Qué razón?

-Quería agradecerle apropiadamente a alguien que protegió algo muy valioso para mí.

-Ya veo –le sonrió- No me cabe la menor duda de que eres alguien muy curioso Ace-San, me agradas.

-Tú tampoco eres desagradable y no lo digo por cortesía.

-Espero que mentir no sea otra de tus cualidades.

-Soy muy malo en eso, no necesito mentir.

-¿Qué te parece si charlamos adentro? La brisa de la lluvia comienza a rosarme y no quiero enfermar.

-Disculpa la molestia.

-Apresúrate –le dijo mientras entraba de nuevo.


	3. Heridas

Hola gente bonita, primeramente perdón por no actualizar antes, lo que pasa es que Salí de la ciudad y no me lleve mi Laptop que es donde tengo todas mis cosas, pero aquí está el próximo capítulo (que originalmente debía ser más largo pero lo corte hasta aquí… razón, ninguna en especial).

Quiero aclarar algunas cosas:

Lafytte es el apellido de Bellany pero no tiene nada que ver con el nakama de Kurohige, ese fue un error mío por no darme cuenta de esto antes.

En el manglar hay dos bandas una es la de Muchi y la otra es la de Gilan y para diferenciar a su hombres los de Muchi todos iniciaran con M y los de Gilan con G (muy poco original pero los nombres es mas practico para mí).

Seguramente se preguntan que tiene que ver el titulo de la historia con todo lo que pasa… bueno eso no se sabrá hasta el ultimo capitulo.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios n.n realmente son un halago para mi, tratare de no defraudarlas lo prometo.

**Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, obra totalmente de Oda-Chin**

* * *

La Sangre del Rey No ha Muerto

Heridas

Ya habían pasado 10 días desde que Ace había llegado a la isla. La mayor parte del tiempo pasaba en choza con Bellany hablando sobre sus aventuras, ambas partes disfrutaban mucho de las conversaciones. La chica le encantaba oír al moreno pues realmente era muy enfático al momento de hablar, aunque ya sus historias por si solas eran realmente interesantes. Por otra parte a Ace no le molestaba en lo absoluto que ella siempre quisiera saber más, siempre tenía una pregunta que hacerle y él siempre contestaba.

Ambos se divertían con las expresiones de cada uno, las que hacia Ace al momento de contarlas y las de Bellany cuando las escuchaba. Realmente pasaban buen rato juntos. De vez en cuando también pasaban tiempo con el resto de las personas que vivían en el manglar… claro no había mucho que hacer con tanta lluvia.

Esa mañana era un poco más ruidosa de lo normal, había una choza en particular donde se podían escuchar risas, regaños, gritos, canciones… Al parecer a los hombres de Muchi poco les importaba el clima pues ellos sabían cómo divertirse.

Reunidos en círculo en el centro de la choza estaban 6 hombres entre los cuales figuraba Ace, el cual tenía una cara de angustia total. Miraba ocasionalmente de reojo a quienes estaban a su lado y que al parecer estaban en su misma situación… después de 9 rondas y no haber ganado ninguna "dedujo" que los juegos de cartas no eran su fuerte.

-Y con esto señores, es mi decima victoria –dijo con aires de grandeza un hombre mientras tiraba su cartas al centro para que los otros la vieran.

-¡Otra vez no! –gritaron al uníoslo los otros cinco.

-Ya me aburrí de ganarles a todos, no son unos dignos rivales para mi intelecto.

Los que se encontraban alrededor de los jugadores soltaron una risa de lo menos discreta, pero era verdad, ni uno siquiera estuvo próximo a ganarle. Claro que a los retadores no les hizo ninguna gracia el comentario.

-Creo que fuiste ultimo Ace-San –comentó entre risas Bellany al ver que él se acercaba a donde ella.

-Bien, creo que no es lo mejor que sé hacer –le dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Ya nos dimos cuenta –seguía con la burla.

-¿He? Si sigues burlándote no ya no te contare nada –amenazó el azabache.

-¡No importa! Muchi tiene muchas historias también ¿no es verdad Muchi? –dirigió su mirada a él.

-Sí, aun tengo algunas aventuras que no te he contado –respondió.

-Ya ha pasado tiempo desde que me contaste la ultima, tendrás que contarme algo muy emocionante la próxima ocasión –dijo feliz.

-Pero Bellany-Chan nos ha cambiado por Ace… ya casi no vienes por acá, pasan todo el día juntos –comentó otro de los hombres.

-Que envidia me das Ace, pasas todo el día y noche con esta hermosa señorita… ahora sé porque eres tan malo en las cartas, de seguro debes de tener otras cualidades mejor pulidas –dijo con algo de picardía y sarcasmo.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó ingenuamente.

-Vamos Ace –lo abrazó por el cuello con un brazo- pasan todo el día solos…

-¿Qué piensan que hacemos? ¡Por supuesto que no hacemos nada de eso, pervertidos! –gritó Benllany algo molesta y sonrojada.

-¡Ah! No podría hacer algo así con Bellany-San, hablamos todo el tiempo eso es todo –respondió Ace al acto.

-Además, apuesto que Ace se dormiría antes de poder siquiera intentarlo –dijo Bellany aguantándose la risa.

-¡¿sigues burlándote de mí?! –protestó Ace.

-Lo siento, pensé que sería gracioso, por eso lo dije. Mis disculpas.

-No importa.

-Sera mejor que ya se marchen la lluvia comenzara a incrementar su fuerza… miren –señaló hacia el exterior, Mowi.

Ambos salieron seguidos de algunos más para corroborar el estado del tiempo, y efectivamente a juzgar por las nubes el clima empeoraría en pocos minutos. Los dos se despidieron y regresaron a su choza al igual que alguno de los otros hombres.

-Resulto ser una mañana muy entretenida –comentó la chica.

-Sí, aunque no gane en ninguna ronda.

-Parece que hoy si será una tarde escandalosa –le dijo al moreno tras observar desde la puerta las grandes nubes que comenzabas a acumularse.

-No será la primera vez –se asomó desde el otro extremo.

-Yo que quería escuchar las historias de Muchi –dijo resignada.

-No acabo de entender –le dijo mientras iba al lugar que usaba para descansar.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué te arriesgas tanto por simples palabras? Bien podrían no ser ciertas ¿sabes?

-En eso tienes razón, pero me gusta de igual manera. Es decir, cuando personas como tú me relatan sus fantásticas historia puedo imaginarme estando ahí, imaginarme que soy yo la que le dice o hace… es una manera en la que soy libre –le contestó con tristeza.

-¿Y por qué no sales a buscar tus propias aventuras? –no acababa de comprender.

- Yo quisiera… –dudó en seguir, pero sus sentimientos estaban tan a flor de piel que no pudo evitar contestar- quisiera salir de esta isla y conocer todo el mundo, quisiera ser libre y navegar por el mar. Conocer cada isla, a las personas que ahí habitan, sus costumbres, su cultura, comer mucho, bailar… pero no puedo irme, así que manejo mi frustración de esta manera.

-¿Qué es lo que te detiene?

-Generalmente yo soy la que hace las preguntas –dijo con humor antes de responder.- Mi padre era comerciante, solía salir al mar muy a menudo y en ocasiones cuando sus viajes eran cortos me permitía acompañarlo. El adoraba viajar, supongo que lo herede de él.

En unos de sus viajes su embarcación quedó atrapada en medio de una disputa entre marines y piratas. Lamentablemente el murió. –trató de que su voz no se quebrara al decir esto último.

-Lamento oír eso Bellany-San ¿tienes más familiares?

-Solo vivo con mi madre, aunque, ella se casó de nuevo hace poco más de 2 años.

-¿Cuál es el problema entonces? –le dijo molesto.

-Yo tenía 13 años cuando mi padre murió, poco tiempo después el hermano de mí madre que es un Marino la invitó a Marine Ford a pasar un tiempo. Ahí mi madre conoció a quien actualmente es su esposo… un marino. –contestó de mala gana.

-Supongo que él piensa que si sales al mar te convertirás en un pirata, eso le generaría problemas a tu familia. –infirió.

-Exactamente.

-¡Eso no es una excusa! –Le gritó – Mi abuelo es un vicealmirante y aun así mi hermano y yo salimos al mar a cumplir nuestros sueños. ¿Te rendirás tan fácilmente?

-¡Tengo mis razones! –le respondió a su grito- ¿Tienes un hermano? –desvió completamente el tema como de costumbre.

-Si –le dijo con una gran sonrisa- su nombre es Monkey D. Luffy, tenía su cartel conmigo, pero lo perdí cuando llegue aquí –terminó por responderle. En ocasiones solía ser muy distraído y terminaba siguiéndole el juego a Bellany.

-¿Te refieres al chico que derroto a Sir Crocodille en Arabasta? –preguntó sorprendida.

-Sí, ese mismo –contestó entusiasmado- a pesar de ser un novato ya derroto a un Shichibukai –comenzó a reír y de repente sesó. Le dirigió una mira molesta a su compañera- Pero no estábamos hablando de Luffy…

-Entiendo tu punto, aun así… es más complicado de lo que crees.

-Yo ya estuve en tu lugar, por eso lo menciono… igual esta en ti tomar la decisión, yo solo te digo lo que creo correcto.

-Aprecio tus intenciones Ace-San Pero no todos podemos actuar de la misma manera. –Se acercó a donde él y se sentó a su lado- Ahora cuéntame sobre ese famoso hermano tuyo.

-Luffy es mi hermano pequeño –sonrió- tengo muchos recuerdos con él. No lo había visto desde que salí de Fucsia, afortunadamente lo encontré de nuevo en Arabasta. Ha crecido mucho.

-Por la forma en que hablas de él se nota que lo estimas mucho.

-Así es, no hay nada que no haría por Luffy –le dijo con la mirada pérdida. Posiblemente pensando en que estaría haciendo ahora el pequeño imprudente.

-Dijo que son hermanos, pero sus apellidos son diferentes –pensó- Ace-San ¿Por qué Luffy-Kun y tu…

-¡Bellany-Chan! –interrumpió la pregunta de la chica un grito proveniente del exterior.

Un hombre perteneciente a la banda de Gilan entró a la choza, parecía un poco agitado.

-¿Qué sucede Gin? –preguntó la pelinegra.

-Lo que pasa es que… el capital Gilan no se siente bien. Creemos que ha pescado un resfriado o algo, tiene mucha temperatura… pensamos que se mejoraría pero solo está empeorando –le comunicó preocupado.

-Iré a ver qué sucede. –Le dijo a su invitado- Vuelvo enseguida Ace-San.

-Te acompaño.

Los tres salieron solo para darse cuenta que el tiempo ya empezaba a hacer de las suyas, hubiera resultado más fácil bajar y caminar por el entorpecido camino, sin embargo, decidieron brincar entre las chozas para llegar más rápido.

El viento comenzaba a tomar más fuerza dificultando los saltos, dado esto, Ace tomó entre sus brazos a Bellany para ayudarla a llegar al otro lado. Avanzaron un par de chozas y fue que gracias a una intensa ráfaga de aire que el chico de fuego no le fue posible alcanzar el otro extremo.

Si intentaba evadir el golpe muy probablemente la persona que traía en brazos resultaría herida, así que como todo un caballero cayó de lleno en las gruesas raíces del mangle, lastimando su espalda que hasta no hace mucho acababa de sanar.

-Ace-San ¿te encuentras bien? Lo siento ha sido mi culpa – Se disculpaba Bellany desde la distancia. Había caído cerca de él pero afortunadamente libre de daño.

-Si…me encuentro bien –decía con dificultad mientras trataba de ponerse de pie- ¿Tu estas bien?

-¡Eres un grandísimo tonto! –Le gritó molesta- Pudiste haber evitado lastimarte, aun así tu me protegiste –trató con todas sus fuerzas que no se notara que estaba a punto de llorar.

-He tenido peores golpes, en serio no es nada –le acarició la cabeza como si se tratase de una niña.

-¡¿Están bien?! –gritó Gin desde arriba.

-¡Sí, ya vamos! –Respondió Ace- Gilan está esperando, vamos.

- Pero… -No dijo nada mas, su compañero había fulminado la conversación con la mirada.

De nueva cuenta y esta vez usando el sendero para evitar nuevos accidentes siguieron el camino a donde Gilan. Una vez ahí Bellany revisó a hombre, efectivamente estaba resfriado y su temperatura estaba muy elevada.

-No tengo medicinas. Iré al pueblo por algunas y volveré lo antes posible –dijo sin pensarlo.

-¿Estás loca? El pueblo está a 10Km y el tiempo está fatal – le reprochó Ace.

-Eso no importa, iré. –Comenzó avanzar hacia la puerta pero Ace la detuvo.

-No seas tan imprudente ¿Qué lograras con exponerte de esa manera?

-Basta, nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión. –Su tono de voz comenzaba a escucharse molesto.

-Iré contigo, es peligroso que vayas sola –insistió.

-Tu estas lastimado y aunque me digas que no es nada. si lo es.

Ace contrajo su mirada, la verdad era que el golpe si le molestaba y probablemente se convertiría en un estorbo más que una ayuda. Volvió su vista a los hombres de Gilan, ninguno tenía la mínima intención de ayudar a Bellany a llegar al pueblo: todo lo contrario, hacían como si la conversación entre los dos muchachos no estaba pasando. Ace se molesto, si él no la acompañaba nadie más lo aria.

-Iré con…

-¡Suficiente Ace! ¡No estás aquí para decirme lo que puedo o no hacer! –lo interrumpió muy molesta. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba secamente por su nombre así que le sorprendió al moreno. Ella se fue, dejando lo ahí con el resto.

-¿Cómo es posible que ninguno de ustedes ni siquiera se preocupe por ella? Después de que ella día con día los ayuda sin pedirles nada a cambio ¡¿Cómo pueden ser tan malagradecidos?! –Su mirada estaba llena de ira. Tenía que salir de ahí o si no terminara por incendiar todo el lugar.

Para cuando salió ya no podía ver a Bellany, además el tiempo no favorecía mucho a la vista. No le quedo otra opción más que ir con Muchi a informarle sobre lo sucedido. Tal vez ahí podría calmar la ira que sentía en su interior.

Trastabillaba por el camino y eso hacía que le doliera más golpe que recién se había ganado al caer. Avanzó un poco y a la distancia pudo observar a alguien que iba en su dirección, era uno de los hombres de Muchi. Gracias a la ayuda recibida logró llegar más rápido, ya reunido con el capitán comenzaron a charlar.

-¿Qué ha pasado Ace-Kun? –preguntó.

-Esos idiotas de Gilan. –Evidentemente seguía molesto- También la ingenua de Bellany.

-No entiendo –dijo confuso- Bellany-chan dijo que necesitaba ir al pueblo pero no dio razones, mande a Moro a que la acompañara.

-Gilan está enfermo así que esos infelices la mandaron a que fuera por medicinas. No quiso escucharme de abstenerse a ir… -Con un poco de dificultan trató de sentarse haciendo visible su incomodidad.

-¿Te has lastimado no es así? –le dijo al observar su rostro de molestia.

-Misma razón por la cual no dejo que la acompañara. Que fastidio –reprochó.

-Los hombres de Gilan solo ven por ellos. No es la primera vez que pasa algo como esto.

-¿Por qué se deja usar de esa manera?

-No lo sé, le he preguntado pero solo dice que le gusta ayudar a las personas. No sé qué tanto de eso sea cierto. –Se acercó a él- Ahora hay que atender ese golpe Ace-kun.

Las horas pasaban y no había señales de su regreso, ambos se marcharon cerca del medio día y la tarde estaba cayendo ya. Un grito de los que vigilaba avisó de su llegada al manglar, no se detuvieron en la choza que pertenecía a su banda si no que avanzaron hasta el lugar donde eran esperados por aquel hombre enfermo.

Tras varios minutos regresaron totalmente empapados y sucios de fango. Más que agotados por la travesía de recorrer ese largo camino ante una furiosa tormenta. Claro que los regaños comenzaron a caer de inmediato en la chica una vez ya a salvo.

Sonreía ante todos los reclamos de los hombres que ahí se encontraban pero solo le importaba uno en especial. Estaba sentado a distancia de donde se encontraba, no le dirigía la vista, posiblemente estaba muy molesto… tenía que admitir que se había comportado grosera con Ace quien solo se preocupaba por ella.

Se acercó a donde él, debía ofrecerle una disculpa por su comportamiento y agradecerle que fuera tan atento con ella. Sabía que era ella la que estaba al frente suyo a pesar de que sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, se mordía el labio para no gritarle lo realmente estúpida que había sido. Se limito a escuchar.

-Lo siento mucho Ace-San, no debí gritarte de esa manera, pero, no puedo evitar hacer este tipo de cosas. Perdón. –No obtuvo una respuesta ¿a caso estaría tan molesto? Pensó. Siguió esperando pero no dijo nada - ¿Ace-San?


	4. Contacto

Hola! Buen día/tarde/noche (o si son como yo madrugadas). Aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo, que me ha costado dada a la poca referencia sentimental de Ace, así que trate de poner mi mayor empeño y espero no quedarles mal n_n

Este capítulo es más largo de lo normal ya que había partes que tenían que estar en el cap pasado pero que no puse, de hecho habían cosas que todavía quería poner en este capítulo (que originalmente iban en el tercero) pero que no he podido introducirlas de manera apropiada… ya será después.

Muchas gracias a todos los lectores n_n este fic está hecho con mucho amor para ustedes. Gracias por quienes dejan Reviews y quienes no también. Si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia, comentario, crítica es bien venida, todo sea por la retroalimentación.

Ojala que les guste el capitulo tanto como a mí, sin más por ahora les dejo un afectuoso abrazo.

**Disclaimer: One Pice no me pertenece, todo es obra de la gran mente de Oda-Chin.**

* * *

La sangre del Rey no ha Muerto

Contacto

Esa inexistente mirada le decía todo, ¿indignación? Sería la palabra adecuada para describir sus sentimientos en ese instante. Sin duda alguna la pose le favorecía, hasta parecía un tanto interesante cabizbajo cruzado de brazos.

El silencio hablaba por sí solo, era innegable la situación que se presentaba. Tuvo que ponerse a su altura para terminar de confirmarlo… innecesariamente ya que no era la primera vez que sucedía y definitivamente no sería la última.

Todos observaban a los jóvenes. Dio un gran suspiro y cerró pacientemente sus ojos antes de tomar las medidas. Realmente no había pensado mucho lo que iba a decir pero qué más daba si sabía perfectamente que no la escucharía.

-Yo aquí ofreciendo disculpas y tu… bien no fue la mejor del mundo aun así fue muy sincera – pensó antes de golpear la frente de Ace con la palma de su mano, haciendo a su vez que su cabeza chocara contra la pared. -¡Te estoy pidiendo disculpas y tú te quedas dormido!

Patrocinado por su narcolepsia se había ganado un golpe en la cabeza y un segundo regaño. Con su mano izquierda se sobaba la cabeza mientras veía el puchero de la chica.

-Oye estaba dormido no muerto, si te escuche –respondió.

-No importa, eso fue grosero –le volteó la cara.

-Me reservare mis comentarios al respecto de ese tema. No tengo autoridad sobre ti.

-Tampoco es para que te pongas tan serio –se levantó.

-Lo que tú no ves es que no solo arriesgas tu vida también innecesariamente llevas contigo a más personas a exponerse –la regañó. Ella sabía por qué lo decía.

-Ustedes también perdonen, Muchi, se que te preocupas por mí –ofreció una reverencia al hombre.

-Zanjemos este tema de una buena vez, ya he estado suficientemente enojado todo el día como para seguir peleando. – La calma con la que hablaba hacia parecer todo lo contrario, pero por el poco tiempo que lo llevaba conociendo sabía que era una persona muy centrada y firme a sus convicciones. No había más que discutir sobre eso.

-¿Cómo están tus heridas? –preguntó Bellany.

-Ya no duelen tanto. Makoto se encargo de atenderlas.

-Gracias Makoto – Se dirigió a él.

-Bien, aclarado todo esto ¿Por qué no hacemos una fiesta mañana? –propusó el Capitán.

-¿Fiesta? ¡Sí, será muy divertido! –respondió inmediatamente el chico de fuego levantándose de su lugar e ignorando completamente que estaba lastimado.

-¿No es un poco repentino Capitán? –preguntó uno de sus hombres.

-¿He? Claro que no, siempre hay tiempo para una fiesta – dijo el más interesado de todos, Ace.

-No tiene nada de malo ¿Qué piensas tu Bellany-Chan?

-Ah… se divertirán mucho, supongo –contestó temerosa.

-¿Se divertirán? –Preguntó Muchi.

-Es que…mañana temprano regresare al pueblo –dijo casi inaudible.

-¡¿Entonces por qué regresaste si volverías tan pronto?! – De nueva cuenta era Ace reclamándole.

-Tenía que traer la medicina para Gilan, además no vuelvo por capricho… tengo algo importante que hacer.

-Dije que no te cuestionaría, olvida lo que he dicho.

-Por el amor de Neptuno dejen de pelear. Sera mejor que ambos se queden aquí a dormir.

-Me parece buena idea –contestó Bellany- Por cierto, volveré hasta dentro de tres días… supongo que para ese entonces las provisiones ya se habrán acabado, así que necesitare que algunos de ustedes vaya a al pueblo y me ayude a regresar con todo.

-¿Yo puedo ir? –preguntó Ace.

-Sí, solo necesito que cubras el tatuaje de tu espalda. Con ellos no hay problema pero contigo es diferente, ten en cuenta que vales más de 500 milmillones de beris, no puedes darle una invitación para capturarte a los marinos que se encuentran allá.

-No me gusta tener que hacerlo, desde que lo tatué no suelo llevar nada que cubra mi dorso –Se quejó.

-Esa es mi condición, la seguirás o no dependiendo de tus ganas de ir –le sonrió.

-No hay otra opción – Se escuchó resignado.

Para la mañana cuando todos habían despertado ella no se encontraba más. No hacia tan mal día como el anterior, aun así el viento soplaba fuerte, caminaba con desgano hacia esa gran casa. Se paro frente la puerta y tomó la perilla, dudo en abrir.

La casa estaba en silencio como siempre, se dirigió a la habitación que le correspondía. Tomó un baño y después de este se tiró en la gran cama con su vista perdida en el techo. Estaba cansada, a decir verdad no había dormido muy bien esa noche. Al fin la pesadez que presentaban sus parpados terminó por vencerle.

Fue gracias al que alguien movía su hombro que pudo despertar, era una mujer de unos 40 años más o menos que compartía un gran parecido con ella. Se acomodó para sentarse en la cama.

-Pensé que no vendrías –le dijo con seriedad.

-Por favor, sabes que no tengo otra opción cuando se presenta esto –le dijo con molestia.

-Fue una suerte que regresaras ayer, si no quien sabe que excusa tendría que haber puesto ahora para justificar tu ausencia.

-Tan bien que me lo pudiera estar pasando con Ace-San y los demás en estos momentos –expresó con melancolía.

-Últimamente mencionas mucho a ese tal Ace ¿Es él la razón por la cual no vienes tan seguido ya?

-Debe de ser en parte –dijo animada.

-¿Algo en particular?

-No te negare que es muy encantador y atractivo, pero no hay nada en particular. Me agrada mucho, eso es todo –le dijo sonriendo.

-Por tu bien eso espero –comentó con aparente desdén- Él llamara en cualquier momento.

Pasó unos minutos recostada hasta que el pequeño Den Den Muchi de la sala comenzó a sonar, se levanto con rapidez y camino veloz. Quería acabar con esa conversación lo antes posible, no era alguien a quien le gustase escuchar.

-Hola –dijo secamente el emisor de la llamada.

-Hola –contestó con el mismo tono, Bellany.

-He llamado el día de ayer pero no estabas en casa ¿puedo saber el motivo?

-Me encontraba en casa de Azusa-chan –mintió con naturalidad.

-Lo ha mencionado tu madre –respondió no muy convencido- ¿has hecho caso a mis indicaciones?

-Sí. Conozco las consecuencias que implican la desobediencia así que no se preocupe.

-Entonces llamare después.

-¿Desea hablar con mi madre?

-No, ya he hablado con ella lo necesario. Seguiremos en contacto. –terminó así la llamada.

Colgó y se dirigió a la cocina a comer algo tal como lo ordenaba su estomago. Comía sin ganas, lucia muy diferente a cuando se encontraba con Ace y los demás. Su madre se acercó y tomó asiento al frente suyo.

-No me gusta mentirle y tampoco me gusta lo que haces –dijo su madre con firmeza.

-Lo siento mucho pero seguiré haciéndolo hasta el día en que pueda salir de esta isla y como eso no será jamás tendrás que soportarlo.

-¿Sabes las consecuencias que te traería si se él llegara a enterarse? –le dijo preocupada.

-Las conozco muy bien… mejor de lo que puedes imaginar. Pero es algo que debo y quiero hacer aunque eso signifique arriesgarlo todo –apretaba sus puños fuertemente, parecía que algo le irritaba.

-Bellany, no es necesario… -dijo con tristeza.

-Por esto no me gusta venir a casa, siempre es lo mismo madre –se levantó con disgusto y se dirigió a su habitación.

Tomo el portarretrato que estaba sobre una pequeña mesita que se encontraba a un lado de su cama. Lo observó mucho tiempo, perdida en sus pensamientos. Solo las pequeñas lágrimas que se resbalaban sobre sus mejillas podían hacer alusión a ellos.

Los días pasaron rápidos, casi era la mañana perfecta para salir de compras, estaba sentada a las afueras del pueblo esperando a quienes serian su ayuda ese día. Levantó su mano en señal de saludo, los tres hombres hicieron lo mismo.

Rio al verlo, había hecho un drama por las condiciones pero simplemente llevaba una camisa azul cielo puesta – y precisamente no de la mejor manera- estaba desabrochada completamente y dejando a relucir su bien esculpido cuerpo. No era que presumiera y ella lo sabía, era parte de su forma de ser.

-Buenos días –saludó Bellany una vez que estuvieron audiblemente cerca. Los tres le respondieron por igual.

-Luces mas descansada Bellany-Chan –dijo uno.

-¿Te parece? –dijo con incredulidad y se echó a reír. Volvió su mirada al moreno – Has hecho un escándalo y solo tenias que usar una camisa, problemático como siempre.

-Igual me siento un poco extraño –Se encogió de hombros.

-Aprovechemos que el tiempo es favorable para hacer rápido las compras –saltó de donde se encontraba sentada.

Anemos a pesar de ser un pueblo era grande y podía ofrecerle todo lo que ellos necesitaran. En primera instancia fueron al mercado para abastecerse con comida suficiente, después eso pidieron ir a una licorería por sake, señal de que la fiesta había sido un éxito.

Bellany se quedó afuera de a licorería aguardando a que los tres salieran, ¿Qué tanto tiempo podría tomarles escoger unas cuantas botellas? Comenzaba a fastidiarse de solo esperar así que comenzó a andar de un lado a otro con desesperación hasta accidentalmente topó con alguien.

-Lo siento –Se disculpó avergonzada.

-¿Bella-Chin? ¡Cuánto tiempo! –exclamó la joven de cabellos castaños con la que acababa de chocar.

-Azusa-Chan –la abrazó fuertemente- ha pasado algo desde que nos vimos ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien. Ya no me visitas mas, por lo menos antes te dabas un tiempo para visitarme y ahora solo me has abandonado como juguete viejo. –dramatizó.

-He estado ocupada, pero prometo darme un tiempo para visitarte –se fijó en lo que llevaba en las manos- ¿Sigues usándola?

- Claro que sí, tú me la regalaste ¿Qué hay de la tuya? No me digas que la has botado.

-De hecho ahora mismo la traigo –señaló el montón de cosas que estaban en una pequeña batanga. Su amiga colocó su mochila junto a una exactamente igual.

- La conservas tan bien, eso quiere decir que aun me amas. –abrazó a su amiga.

-Fue algo que hicimos juntas, lo valoro mucho aunque no me creas – Se soltó.

-Sigues haciéndolo ¿verdad? –la miró con tristeza.

-Sí y gracias por mantener el secreto.

Como le daba la espalda a la salida del local no pudo observar que los tres habían salido. La miraron y por supuesto que también a la castaña de buenas curvas y vestimenta provocativa, a diferencia de su amiga que cómodamente vestía un pescador y camiseta, pasaron saliva pesadamente los dos de mayor edad.

-Bellany-Chan tiene buenas amigas –Comentó embobado.

-Es muy bella –Calificó Ace.

-Ni lo sueñes puño de fuego, tu ya tienes a Bellany-Chan –amenazó el otro.

-No, ella no es mi tipo –dijo con una mueca en los labios.

-¿Hablas enserio? Pero también es bonita.

-He tenido mejores –mencionó con toda la desfachatez del mundo. No para presumir y es que alguien de su clase bien podría tener a cualquier mujer.

-Eres un presumido Ace –le dijo uno de los dos y se le echó encima tratando de ahorcarlo con su brazo a lo cual su compañero secundo. Estaban haciendo mucho alboroto y esto llamó la atención de la castaña.

-¿He? Que raros. –dijo mientras los miraba.

-¿Qué pasa? –volteó en la misma dirección que su amiga y se sorprendió ver a los tres peleando como chiquillos. - ¿Ahora qué están haciendo? –dijo al aire.

-¿Los conoces Bella-Chin?

-Sí, ellos son refugiados del manglar… el de la izquierda es Mowi, el de la derecha es Mikado y el sujeto de en medio que tratan de matar es Ace-San –dijo como sin nada… hasta que se percató de sus palabras- ¡¿Qué se supone que hacen?! –les regañó de un grito, a lo cual los tres pararon su tonta riña.

-¿Vives con ellos? –preguntó curiosa su amiga.

-Más o menos, puedo decir que con quien vivo es con Ace-San –Seguía mirándolos con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Ace? –Volvió su mirada al moreno para examinarlo de pies a cabeza, percatándose de su innegable atractivo. – Es guapísimo ¿es tu novio? –preguntó entusiasmada.

-Por supuesto que no –ahora su mirada de enfado era para ella.

-Ya veo… y yo que pensé que ya dejarías esos caprichos de niño malcriado que tienes –musitó- ¡Hola Ace! –le gritó mientras eufóricamente agitaba su mano en señal de saludo.

-¡Hola! –Devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa, la cual los dos sujetos terminaron de borrar comenzando así una nueva pelea.

-No los entiendo, esas fiestas no dejan nada bueno –suspiró.

-Suertuda es hora de retirarme –le giñó el ojo.

-¿A qué te refieres con suertuda? –la miró confundida.

-Olvídalo. Es mejor que se vayan ustedes también ya que pronto comenzara la tormenta.

-Tienes razón –le afirmó observando al cielo- ¡Oigan chicos es hora de irnos, dejen de una buena vez de pelear! –ordenó.

-Me dio mucho gusto saludarte Bella-Chin. Cuídate mucho y buena suerte –Abrazó de nueva cuenta a su amiga antes de tomar sus cosas y marcharse.

El regreso al manglar fue todo un numero, primero por soportan el humor de Mowi y Mikado hacia Ace, que Bellany no terminaba de comprender. Al principio el tiempo era perfecto ya que no representaba ningún inconveniente para avanzar a buen paso, sin embargo, poco antes de llegar la tormenta comenzó a arreciar dificultando el camino.

Fue gracias a una muy inteligente propuesta hecha por Ace que el regreso fue más rápido. Bien presumía de sus poderes para la batalla, pero también tenían otros beneficios: aprovechándose del lodo que había sido resultado de la lluvia y usando el fuego producido por su Akuma No Mi había logrado endurecer el camino –Momentáneamente hasta que la misma lluvia se encargaba de emblandecerlo-. Así y tras varios resbalones lograron llegar al manglar de una sola pieza.

-Eso fue divertido –dijo sonriente el azabache una vez dentro de su provisional hogar.

-Claro, como tú no caíste en tres ocasiones puedes decir eso.

-Eso también fue gracioso.

Como de costumbre Ace comenzó a hurgar en la bolsa buscando comida, para ese entonces ya había moderado su apetito – Y Bellany a llevar más comida de lo normal.-

-Al parecer esta noche será más frías que las anteriores –dijo con preocupación la chica.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? –para variar hablaba sin dejar de comer.

-Supongo que con tantos años aquí puedo predecir el estado del tiempo – le contestó mientras buscaba un cambio de ropa en su bolso. De pronto su cara empalideció como si hubiera visto un fantasma. –Esto no puede ser cierto…

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó preocupado.

-Nada importante… me daré un baño, con tu permiso.

Cuando salió del baño no entendía por qué estaba usando a manera de capa la tela que usaba para dormir, la examinó un momento notando que sus piernas estaban descubiertas pues la tela llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas. La siguió con la vista hasta que se posó en el otro extremo de la choza.

Hubo un largo rato de silencio hasta que el estornudo de Bellany atrajo la atención de Ace.

-¿Tienes frio?

-Un poco, no es nada de qué preocuparse. –Terminó de decir para nueva cuenta estornudar- Maldición.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a tu ropa?

-Parece que Azusa-Chan y yo intercambiamos mochilas. De seguro lo hizo a propósito.

-Nunca lo he intentado puesto que suelo usar generalmente mis llamas para el combate, pero, tal vez pueda irradiar un poco de calor – propusó.

-Hagamos la prueba.

Sentado desde su ubicación inicio a elevar su temperatura controlando el no producir llamas. Una onda de leve calor comenzó a apoderarse del lugar, todo iba perfecto… hasta que el piso –justamente de donde estaba su pie izquierdo- comenzó a chamuscarse. Alarmado detuvo el intento de ser una calefacción viviente.

-Eso no era lo que esperaba –dijo con humor Ace.

-No quiero que termines quemando la choza –dijo antes de volver a estornudar.

-¿Y qué tal si duermes a un lado mío? Puedo darte el suficiente calor sin quemar nada.

-No creo que sea buena idea – le dijo con un mohín en sus labios.

Era evidente que tenía frio, pero con lo terca que era no cedería ante la proposición de él. Decidió dejarla ahí, pero los constantes estornudos lo hacían impacientarse, de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo. No soportó más y terminó levantándose para sentarse a un lado de ella, la cual lo miró confusa.

-Por esta vez no seas caprichosa. Si enfermas me sentiré responsable –Le explicó en tono cálido su compañero.

-Está bien, solo por que en verdad tengo mucho frio… buen día se le ocurrió llevarse mi ropa Azusa –dijo con aparente molestia.

-¿Qué llevas puesto debajo entonces? – Preguntó muy normal.

-Los harapos de ella…

Recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Ace, resultaba ser inusualmente cómodo además de tibio, al instante notó la diferencia de temperatura de su mejilla y el cuerpo del muchacho. A pesar de que no llevaba nada puesto en la parte superior de su cuerpo se encontraba tibio (pues apenas llegando se despojó de la camisa). Sintió caer la cabeza de Ace contra la suya, inequívoca señal que ya se encontraba durmiendo. Tomó el brazo derecho de él como si fuera un oso de peluche y lo abrazo. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que acompaño a su amigo.

El pequeño cosquilleo que sentía en su pecho terminó por despertarlo, era un vaivén desde su pecho hasta el hombro. Quiso levantar su brazo derecho pero le fue imposible, había un ligero peso que se lo impedía, pesadamente abrió sus ojos que aun se encontraban nublados y miró esa maraña de cabellos negros en su hombro.

De alguna manera habían terminado recostados en el piso, la manta con la que Bellany se cubría ahora arropaba la mitad más baja de ambos. Ese cosquilleo era la mano de la chica que en suaves caricias que lo recorría de izquierda a derecha. Tenía que admitir que no se sentía del todo mal ese contacto.

Se sonrojó un poco cuando de sus labios escapó en un susurro su nombre "Ace" lo llamaba aun dormida y sin dejar de repetir la acción de con su mano. Sintió como su pulso se aceleraba y aumentaba gradualmente la temperatura de su cuerpo. No sentía la necesidad de detenerla –al menos no conscientemente-.

Fue en un segundo susurro de su nombre que lo hizo reaccionar, el pulso de su corazón ahora viajaba a otras partes menos apropiadas para el momento. Detuvo la mano de Bellany con su mano libre, girando un poco para abrazarla. Suspiró pesadamente, tenía la situación bajo control… o eso pensaba.

»¿Qué estará soñando?« Pensó, Un hermoso color escarlata se apoderaba de nuevo de sus mejillas tornando un poco más visibles sus pecas. Era un suave y delicado rose el que hacía con su pie en su espinilla. Pero no, no era eso lo que más le hacía sentir así.

Fue muy diferente la primera vez dada la situación, pero en esos instantes era otra historia. Decir que le gustaba era poco con lo que sentía en esos momentos; la manera en que pronunciaba su nombre sin ningún sufijo le encantaba y más aun lo provocaban. No dejaba de llamarlo.

Estaba perdiendo la batalla contra sus instintos, debía de conservar la mente fría. Haciendo uso de su pierna derecha aprisionó las de ella para que dejara de moverse. Que tonto se sentía estando en esa posición con ella, la atrajo más a él con ese último movimiento y con ello pudo sentir la suave piel de sus pechos chocar contra el suyo. Había perdido la batalla contra esa parte de su cuerpo que no quería de despertase.

»Caliente« oyó decir casi inaudible a Bellany que tenía un poco sonrosado el rostro, en ese instante Ace se percató de que había dejado de poner atención al control de sus poderes y su temperatura corporal estaba desmedida. Con sutileza pero velozmente se separó de ella teniendo mucho cuidado de no despertarla.

Se puso de pie y con maestría llegó al cuarto de baño, necesitaba agua fría. Se mantuvo debajo del chorro quien sabe cuánto tiempo, un minuto, diez, una hora… realmente no sabía, solo quería despejar los sentimientos que su mente y cuerpo presentaban.

Una vez ya en calma salió de ahí para encontrarse con una escena no muy favorable –o sí-. Había observado ese patrón muchas veces por la mañana sin tomarle importancia, hasta le parecía un tanto infantil y en ocasiones le sacaba una sonrisa, esta vez no fue así.

Ahora sabia porque la noche anterior se quejaba de la ropa que llevaba puesta, estaba sentada de rodillas tallándose los ojos con ambas manos. »Maldito escote« pensó al verlo o más bien ver lo que este dejaba que se mirara; podía ver sus perfectas piernas también, no le servían en balde esas caminatas hasta el pueblo.

Pudo sentir el vapor proveniente de los restos de agua que no había secado, de nuevo sintió esa incomodidad en su vientre por tercera ocasión: se llevó la mano a la cara y trató de pensar en algo más.

-¿Ace-San que pasa? –le dijo algo adormilada aun.

-No…No pasa nada. –Negó temerosamente- Yo iré con Muchi un momento, necesito preguntarle algo… -Necesitaba salir de ahí inmediatamente, gracias al cielo ella no estaba todavía en sus cinco sentidos como para darse cuenta de su estado.

-Bien, ten cuidado. –dijo despreocupada al ver al chico moverse como rayo para salir.

Las gotas de lluvia helada le caían de maravilla en esos momentos, hasta agradeció del clima. Se movía inquietante por el sendero, pensativo… volvió su rostro hacia arriba para observar que ya había pasado el lugar al cual se dirigía. Volvió con pasos tranquilos y subió haciendo uso de las raíces. Se recargó pesadamente en la pared exterior de la choza.

Cavilaba unos momentos hasta que alguien se dio cuenta que estaba ahí y lo invitó a pasar, él se negó y acto seguido el capitán salió a preguntar.

-¿Qué te trae tan temprano por aquí Ace-Kun? –Preguntó Muchi.

-Ni idea – Sonrió satírico. Se sentía como un chiquillo primerizo, ridículo.

-¿Algún problema?

-No realmente – bufó y trató de acomodarse el sombrero como de costumbre, para su sorpresa no lo tenía puesto: con la prisa ni siquiera lo había tomado, hizo una mueca de disgusto- ¿Puedo quedarme un rato?

-Si – Respondió no muy convencido el hombre.

Entro con la mente imperturbable ante sus pensamientos, era él quien había dicho apenas un día anterior que no era su tipo, quien negaba cualquier posibilidad a aparentar con ella más allá de la amistad que ambos se profesaban. No podía ni debía darse el lujo de mezclarse sentimentalmente con alguien a sabiendas de lo que pasaría en tan pocos días. Una mujer no tenía cabida en su vida de pirata… especialmente ella.


	5. Emociones

Hola, buen viernes 13! Jejeje espero estén muy bien y pues aquí les traigo el quinto capítulo, el cual quiero decir que se lo dedico a otro personaje de One Piece que también me encanta y creo en un 99.99% de que está vivo (Oda no puede ser tan malo con Luffy como para quitarle a sus 2 hermanos).

Muchas gracias a todos los lectores, a quienes dejan comentarios muchas gracias por hacerme saber que les gusta la historia, que sin ellos no tendría motivaciones para seguir.

Sin más por ahora los dejo para que sigan con la lectura.

Un cordial saludo y un beso.

**Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece es obra del ingenioso y no tan malvado (espero) Oda-Chin.**

* * *

La Sangre del Rey no ha Muerto

Emociones

Le había pedido quedarse solo un rato, sin embargo, ya llevaba ahí todo el día. No tenía aun la certeza de volver y comportase como si nada hubiera pasado. A pesar de que el ambiente en esa cabaña era de lo más ameno no podía sacarse de la cabeza esas imágenes.

Ella no se presentó por ahí tampoco, lo cual agradeció mucho pues si fuera así no sabría cómo actuar. Estaba cansado de tanto pensar: si, había estado ya con varias mujeres y con ninguna sentía pena por haberlo hecho, era algo normal después de todo. Pero esta vez no quería que sucediese, quería pensar que era por las inevitables necesidades fisiológicas básicas… no claro que no, no era tan débil.

La miraba con respeto y gratitud por haberle ayudado en esos momentos, por seguir haciéndolo y no pedir –relativamente- nada a cambio, él no sabía lo que Bellany sentía hacia su persona y definitivamente no quería lastimarla. Ambos sabían que en cuanto la última gota de lluvia cayese él zarparía a buscar a Kurohige; ese debía ser su único pensamiento y tenía que mantenerse firme.

»No me comportare como un chiquillo« pensó, después de todo él no huía jamás de una pelea y no comenzaría especialmente por esta, una pelea entre sus sentimientos.

Se despidió de todos y agradeció la estadía, ya era hora de volver. Llegó rápido a la choza 27, se detuvo unos segundos frente al marco de la puerta, entró firme y con decisión.

Para su buena suerte Bellany estaba cubierta con la manta al igual que la noche anterior, su cabello estaba mojado y goteaba, tal vez se había asomado un poco para ver si el regresaba, no lo sabía y no encontraba las mejores palabras para dirigirse a ella.

Estaba sentada aferrada con sus manos a algo que no se podía distinguir bien, la cabeza gacha, lucía un poco lúgubre de hecho… le habló con cierta inquietud al moreno.

-¿Estas molesto conmigo? –Preguntó sin siquiera voltearlo a ver.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Porque estaría molesto? –Contestó confundido.

-Yo… no he dicho nada extraño mientras dormía ¿o sí? – Lo miró a los ojos.

Ace balbuceó algo ininteligible, la verdad no había dicho nada extraño pero solo el hecho de recordar como pronunciaba su nombre le hizo ponerse nervioso, hasta un poco sonrojado.

-Para nada –Le respondió desviando su vista a otro lado con una mueca en los labios, era muy malo mintiendo sin duda.

-¿Estás seguro? –Insistía haciendo pucheros con su rostro.

- Ah, te he dicho que no ¿no, no me crees? –Siguió lo mejor que pudo.

-Pues me alegra mucho, suelo hablar cuando estoy dormida –Su ánimo cambio totalmente a uno más vivaz-. Por eso me daba pena dormir a tú lado. Pero qué bueno que no he dicho nada inapropiado –comenzó a reír. Ace también le siguió, era un alivio que no recordara nada. Mejor para ambos.

-Siento mucho el haberte dejado sola todo el día –Ya hablaba normalmente.

-No importa, se que puede ser aburrido estar todo el tiempo con la misma persona. Después de todo tendré que acostumbrarme, solo faltan poco mas de 2 semanas para que te marches –Dijo restándole importancia a la situación, más no le era indiferente.

-No quiero que pienses eso, realmente me agrada mucho tu compañía. –le dijo con una gran sonrisa -¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí? – Preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Es una fotografía de mi familia –le extendió el portarretratos y Ace miró la foto detenidamente unos momentos antes de devolvérsela.

-Te pareces mucho a tu madre.

-Sí, es lo que dicen todos –dijo con gozo mientras Ace se acomodaba a su lado derecho.

-¿No te parece que mi padre es alguien con mucha presencia? –rió un poco- Al menos a mi me lo parece.

-Así que tú también eres de esa clase de personas, eso me gusta –volteó a verla.

-¿A esa clase?

-Sí. Generalmente cuando alguien muere suelen hablar de esa persona en pasado… siempre dicen "él fue", tú no te has referido a tu padre de esa manera –Explicó.

-Se a lo que te refieres, pienso que los lazos forjados no se rompen después de la muerte. Que haya fallecido no significa que deje de ser lo que fue.

-Pienso exactamente igual –le sonrió.

-Ace-San ¿Tú has perdido a alguien? – preguntó con desasosiego. Él se limito a tocarse el tatuaje su brazo.

-Sí. A un hermano –su voz sonó afligida.

-Cuanto lo siento –le dijo observando el tatuaje del chico.

-Está bien. Su nombre es Sabo… tengo tan buenos recuerdos de esos tiempos.

-Por él tienes ese tatuaje en tu brazo ¿verdad?

-Si –rió quedamente-. Gracias a Sabo puedo decir que soy quien soy ahora, no sé qué habría pasado si no me hubiera juntado con él, ¿Quieres que te cuente sobre Sabo? También te contare de Luffy –Se escuchaba feliz.

-Por fin me hablaras de él. Sera divertido –le sonrió.

Se le miraba completamente diferente en cuanto comenzó a relatarle su infancia con los bandidos de la montaña, como había conocido a Sabo, sus ambiciones de convertirse en pirata y su vida de delincuente en Gray Terminal. Como eran de exasperante las persecuciones que Luffy le ponía día tras día. Sonreía como nunca antes lo había hecho en todo el tiempo de conocerlo.

Mantenía el aliento en el momento que comenzó a describir como habían rescatado a Luffy a manos de Porchemy. Le habló también sobre las peleas de prácticas presumiendo que él era el mejor de los tres. Como Sabo terminó viviendo con Dadan y lo histérica que le ponían.

Por ratos Bellany perdida el hilo de la conversación, pero era inevitable no perderse en su rostro. Esa sonrisa era impecablemente bella, como ninguna otra que haya visto… incluso anteriormente en él. Sus gestos, la manera en como movía su cuerpo para explicar cada detalle. Estaba sintiendo lo que muchos describirían como "mariposas en el estomago".

Se tornó un poco más serio cuando hablo sobre el pasado de Sabo, ella sintió un nudo en la garganta, el pequeño rubio tenía su misma ambición… el brillo de los ojos de Ace hizo que esa sensación desapareciera, al parecer esa era su parte favorita: el momento en que se convirtieron en hermanos.

No paraban de reír con las locuras de su infancia, desde el abandono a Dadan y su basase secreta, hasta el reto para saber quién de los tres sería el capitán. Al parecer no existía nada que lo hiciera más feliz que recordar a sus queridos hermanos.

De pronto, su rostro se mostró tenso, habló del encuentro con Bluejam… la última vez que miró a Sabo, el incidente de Gray Terminal donde casi pierden la vida a no ser por Dadan y los bandidos. El coraje que debió reunir para proteger a Luffy y escapar para volver a la colina.

Seguía hablando con elocuencia más notoriamente su ánimo había disminuido, cada palabra que salía de su boca era como un cuchillo que le atravesaba de lado a lado ¿cuán culpable realmente no se sentía por no haber ido a buscar a su hermano? Cuando mencionó que había llorado como nunca después de terminar de leer la carta de Sabo ella también rompió en llanto, Ace estaba tan centrado en su historia que no lo noto.

Continuó hablando de la promesa que le hizo a Luffy, "No moriré", aun debía proteger a su pequeño hermano llorón, después de todo eso es lo que hacen los hermanos mayores. Al final tal cual había prometido luego de 6 años al cumplir los 17 salió al mar, poniendo en pie así a sus aventuras.

Apenas iba a voltear a verla cuando sintió algo sobre él, era ella, lo abrazaba fuertemente mientras sentía como corrían las lágrimas por su pecho… -por la sorpresa o no- igualmente no correspondió su abrazo. Bellany apretaba con fuerza los dorsales del pecoso. Dejó que fuera ella misma la que rompiera con el abrazo.

-Lo siento mucho –le dijo sollozando aun.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó con tono de preocupación.

-Sí, es solo que… -hizo un esfuerzo por no romper en llanto de nueva cuenta- entiendo a la perfección los sentimientos de Sabo y que todo haya terminado a sí fue muy injusto, además… ver tu cara de tristeza hizo que me dieran muchas ganas de llorar.

-Agradezco enormemente ese gesto de tu parte –le dijo mientras secaba sus lagrimas con su mano. – Me recuerdas un poco a Sabo, por eso te he contado todo esto.

-Para nada –negó agitando su cabeza-. Él fue muy valiente al desafiar a su familia, tuvo ese atrevimiento… en cambio yo estoy aquí haciendo nada. No merezco esas palabras.

-Aun así lo sigo pensando –le dijo sonriente.

-Tu carácter ha cambiado mucho con el paso de los años, antes eras más frío, reservado, rudo y hasta me atrevo a decir que un tanto malvado.

-Supongo que es parte de madurar –respondió pensativo-. Pero aun mantengo muchas de las cualidades de cuando era niño.

-Realmente eres un buen hermano mayor. Yo quisiera uno como tú.

-Eso sería un poco complicado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Nada en especial, solo decía –rió con nervios.

-Está bien. Me parece muy lindo que a pesar de no tener lazos sanguíneos ustedes sean tan unidos, yo nunca he sentido eso por nadie. Debe de ser un sentimiento muy fuerte.

-Como dije antes, no hay nada que no haga por ellos.

-Ace-San ¿Qué hay de tus padres?

-Pues… -pensó un poco antes de contestar la pregunta. Le tenía confianza, pero no revelaría su secreto- Mi madre murió poco después de darme a luz y es por ella quien llevo mi apellido. Mi padre también ha muerto y ya de eso mucho tiempo, pero de él no es alguien que me guste hablar.

-Es una lástima que no te agrade tu padre, pero, ¿sabes algo? Yo le estoy muy agradecida.

-¿Agradecida? –arqueó su ceja izquierda.

-Claro que sí y también deberías estarlo. Ellos te dieron la vida y por ende me han permitido conocerte -Ace parecía muy sorprendido, ella continuó-. No importa quién sea tu padre, bien puede ser el peor hombre del mundo, aun así le agradezco mucho sea cual sea el motivo haya decidido tener un hijo, y que ese sea precisamente tú, porque me siento muy contenta de tenerte aquí en estos momentos.

Su rostro era de sorpresa total, no esperaba que ella sin siquiera preguntarlo había respondido a la pregunta por la cual él vivía. Sintió una alegría indescriptible.

-Gracias –la miró fijo a los ojos.

-Perdona si ha sonado algo extraño, pero pensé que sería bueno decírtelo.

-También me alegra mucho el haberte conocido Bellany-San. Gracias por todo –Se levantó y le ofreció una pequeña reverencia.

-Oye, no necesitas ser tan formal. –Minimizó el halago que realizó–. Llevas una carga pesada sobre ti Ace-San, pero al mismo tiempo se convierte en tu mas grande fortaleza.

-¿Por qué lo mencionas?

-Llevas a Sabo en tu brazo izquierdo, Shirohige en la espalda, Dadan en la cabeza y a Luffy en el bolsillo… eso antes de que perdieras su cartel. Nunca se olvida a la gente que amamos y nos ama.

-Todos ellos son muy importantes para mí, son mi familia y quienes me han brindado mucho amor, es natural supongo el que quiera llevarlos de alguna manera.

-Yo te entiendo en eso –le sonrió-. La conversación de hoy sin duda ha sido mi favorita, muchas gracias por compartir tus sentimientos conmigo.

-Todavía no he compartido todos –pensó antes de hablar y cambiar mejor de tema- El frio todavía persiste ¿Cómo estás?

-Un poco mejor, espero no te moleste pero tomé una de las camisas que traje para ti –comentó apenada.

-Es mejor que las use alguien –contestó bromista.

-Si, después de todo me gustas más sin ellas –respondió sin pensar, se quedó en shock después de analizar con detenimiento lo que dijo-. Yo… Me refiero a que –no podía hablar- ya sabes, no van con tu estilo –fue lo mejor que pudo decir.

-Yo también lo creo. – Se rieron ambos con nerviosismo y después se hizo un silencio incomodo.

-Que estúpida –pensó Bellany antes de intentar cambiar el tema - ¿Y qué has hecho con Muchi?

-Reafirmar mi mala suerte en los juegos de cartas. Bellany-San yo…

Iba a decir algo, más un ruido proveniente del techo se lo impidió. El agua comenzó a colarse hacia dentro muy rápido, al parecer una tabla del tejado había sido arrancada por el viento. Bellany se levantó enseguida y corrió a una esquina donde tenía varias cosas. Tomó lo necesario para cubrir el hueco que se había producido.

Tenía que salir afuera y subir al techo pues este era muy alto para alcanzarlo por dentro, más seria peligroso hacerlo dada las fuertes ráfagas de aire que podrían tumbarla. Ace la detuvo y se ofreció a salir pero ella se lo impidió de igual manera: La solución era que el moreno la cargara sobre sus hombros para poder tapar el hoyo desde dentro.

Le hizo la propuesta a su compañero y este acepto, no sería nada cargarla dada su fuerza. Una vez arriba Bellany intentaba colocar un pedazo de lona para que impidiera el paso del agua, pero esta le caía en la cara haciendo más difícil la misión, tras varios minutos de constante lucha y algo de malabarismo por parte de ambos lograron taparló exitosamente.

Se disponía a bajar de su ayudante, pero como se encontraba tan empapada por el agua que le había caído término resbalándose, aunque siendo atrapada por Ace… él cual también terminó resbalándose por el agua que se había acumulado en el piso.

El golpe hubiera resultado mayor si Hiken no hubiera metido el antebrazo para evitar que su protegida pegara de lleno contra el suelo.

Suspiraron de alivio ambos al sentirse relativamente bien, posaron su mirada una en la otra. Bellany estaba por debajo de él y sus rostros muy cercanos, el rubor en sus mejillas evidenciaba sus emociones.

Deslizó suavemente el brazo que estaba por debajo de ella para liberarlo, una vez hecho esto Ace procedió a levantarse y tenderle la mano a su amiga para que de igual manera lo hiciera. La observó de pies a cabeza, estaba empapada y su camisa –que le quedaba grande- se le pegaba al cuerpo resaltando sus atributos naturales.

Para su buena suerte la luz era medianamente escasa y solo dejaba a la imaginación el resto, no podía ver su rostro sonrojado por verla de una manera que le resultaba inusualmente sensual. Ahí iban esos pensamientos inapropiados de nueva cuenta.

-Creo que es una mala idea que me cargues, siempre terminamos en el suelo –Bromeó Bellany.

-Lo tomare en consideración para la próxima.

-Qué lío – dijo mirando el recién reparado techo y después estornudo, hizo un mohín de disgusto- ¿No te molesta que use tus camisas verdad? Solo será en lo que consigo mi ropa. –volteó a verlo.

-Por mi está bien –respondió fingidamente con desdén.

No dejaba de mirarla desde que salió del cuarto de baño con esa camisa verde olivo, se maldijo por ser hombre en esos momentos. Las nada discretas ropas de su amiga hacían parecer que no tuviera nada debajo y que esa camisa fuera solo la que la cubría. Le llegaba un poco más abajo del trasero, las mangas a medio brazo además de algo holgada, aun así, para el lucia era una imagen muy sexy ¿Dónde estaba su narcolepsia cuando la necesitaba?

Como siempre tomó asiento al frente de él, se tapó las piernas con la manta y las abrazó atrayéndolas hacia ella, escuchó su respirar cansado. Recostó su frente en las rodillas y se mantuvo un buen rato en esa posición sin emitir palabra.

Al otro lado Ace había decidido recostarse en el piso y tapar sus ojos con su brazo, era mejor si no miraba nada. Se mantenía serio al igual que ella.

Escuchó a Bellany trastabillar mientras corría a fuera de la choza, se levantó en seguida y salió para ver que ocurría. Estaba de rodillas en el borde del minúsculo porche, jadeando. Se agachó hasta donde ella y puso su mano en su espalda.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? –le dijo preocupado.

-No es nada de qué preocupa… -No pudo continuar, había echado fuera lo poco que tenía en el estomago. Se recostó boca abajo en el piso- Quiero morir.

-¿Estas enferma?

-No exactamente –respondió con desanimo.

-¿Entonces que te sucede?

-Son esos días, donde… a las mujeres le pasa eso –trató de explicar.

-¿Te refieres a cuando cambian súbitamente de humor sin motivo aparente? -Respondió.

- ¿He?... Sí, creo –Contestó a la infantil respuesta del moreno-. Algunas afortunadas les sucede eso… a mi me dan nauseas por baja presión –Se giró para verlo mientras le contestaba.

-Deberías de cuidarte entonces ¿necesitas algo?

-Por ahora no, gracias.

Con ayuda del moreno regresaron a dentro, Bellany se recostó un poco para descansar de sus mareos, desafortunadamente en cuestión de nada volvió a salir para regurgitar, se quedó un buen rato ahí hasta que Ace fue a ver como estaba.

-Tienes alguna medicina que te pueda ayudar, terminaras deshidratándote si sigues de esta manera.

-Las tenia, pero Azusa se las llevó junto con mi ropa –le decía fatigada desde el suelo.

-Entonces no me queda más remedio que llevarte a tu casa a que descanses allá.

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, el clima es horrible… además no estoy en condiciones de volver.

-Sera peor si te decides permanecer aquí. Déjalo en mis manos, yo te llevare.

-Exactamente eso es lo que me preocupa –le dijo con una mueca.

-¿No confías en mi?

-Sí, pero…

Ahora todo lo que sabía era que un muy despreocupado Ace la cargaba mientras se lanzaba de un brinco hacia abajo, trató de forcejear para liberarse pero él no la dejo. Sin importarle que no le hubiera dado su consentimiento comenzó a correr con ella en brazos.

Astutamente empleaba la misma táctica de la tarde anterior, usar sus poderes para facilitarle el andar. Bellany ya había desistido de su intento por soltarse, porque además de no tener las fuerzas suficientes –y aunque las tuviera- jamás le ganaría. Después de todo, se sentía bien abrazarlo de esa manera.

Tras un largo andar, y varias paradas para Bellany y sus malestares, lograron llegar a Anemos. La chica dio indicaciones por donde seguir para llegar a su casa. Ya en el pórtico tocó la puerta y esperó a que alguien atendiera, un momento después su madre abrió dándose una impresión algo equivocada.

Si bien era cierto que ella llevaba puesta la camisa del sujeto y este estaba semi desnudo, no significaba que algo en si hubiera pasado, pero eso no era lo que ella pensaba. Ace estaba por detrás de Bellany sujetándola de los hombros, mientras ambos veían con algo de temor la cara de susto de la mujer.

-No es lo que piensas… aunque lo parezca –Adelantó a las suposiciones de la mujer adulta.

-¿Por qué vienes acompañada de este…desalineado hombre? ¿Quién es él? –Cuestionó con aparente enfado.

-Yo soy… -Trató de presentarse pero la carrera de Bellany hacia un costado lo interrumpió.

- Ha es eso –Dijo con despreocupación su madre-. No llevaste la medicina.

-Si lo hice pero la perdí –Intentó caminar en dirección a ellos pero sus piernas flaquearon. Ace la sostuvo lo cual no agradó a la madre de la chica.

-Gracias Ace-San –Se apoyó en sus brazos.

-Ahora no me extraña por que le mencionaba tanto – pensó mientras miraba con desaprobación el numero que están haciendo frente a ella-. Apresúrense a pasar, la noche es fría y de seguro Any-chan ya has tirado hasta tu último aliento.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de la mujer Ace llevó a Bellany hasta su habitación y a órdenes de su madre esperó en la sala, esa mujer despedía un aura que echaba fuego. Después de un rato la mujer regreso donde Ace aguardaba.

Lo inspeccionó de pies a cabeza, reprobando la indecorosa vestimenta del muchacho, Ace parecía un poco nervioso ante la presencia de la dama, aun así se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Bellany-San?

-Está bien, perdió muchos líquidos y está cansada… pero estará bien.

-Me alegra saberlo –le sonrió amablemente-. Entonces yo me retiro, espero que se recupere pronto.

-No te irás en medio de la noche. Aunque no me guste, has traído a Any-Chan hasta aquí y no puedo ser tan ingrata como para dejarte ir. Te quedaras aquí esta noche.

-No es necesario señora, puedo regresar con facilidad –Rechazó cordialmente la invitación.

-¡Dije que te quedaras! –Ordenó con fervor. Ahora sabia de donde había sacado Bellany sus ratos de mal genio-. Bellany también lo ha pedido.

-Supongo que no tengo otra opción.

-¿Eres pirata no es así? –cuestionó.

-Así es.

-Ya me imaginaba, Any-chan siempre ha tenido esos gustos. Es igual que su padre –reprochó la actitud de su hija.

-Bellany-San es una buena mujer, ella tiene buenos camaradas en el Manglar.

-No me gusta hablar de ese tema, pero en fin –Señaló el pasillo que se encontraba tras ella-. La segunda puerta a la izquierda está el baño y dos puertas adelante a mano derecha está la habitación en la cual descansaras. Buenas noches muchacho.

-Gracias –hizo una reverencia.

Se dirigía a la habitación a la cual le habían asignado, más en el trayecto la puerta del cuarto en donde había dejado a Bellany estaba entre abierta y la luz encendida, pensó en pasar a preguntar cómo se encontraba.

Empujó un poco la puerta y observó, ella le daba la espalda y estaba por terminar de cambiarse así que pudo ver por completo su espalda y en ella esa gran marca que casi la cubría por completo. El chillido de la puerta hizo que ella volteara a ver de quien se trataba, ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos sin saber que decir.

* * *

Quiero aclarar el comentario de Bellany sobre "traer encima a su familia". Mirando los capitulos del pasado de Ace me di cuenta que dadan tiene exactamente un collar igual al de Ace (que es identico al que usa en su sombrero donde tiene los pin). Entonces supuse que Dadan se lo habia dado, por eso dice "Dadan en la cabeza" haciendo referencia que ella le dio el collar para que lo pusiera en su sombrero (el del cuello no por que cuando salio de Fucsia no lo tenia).


	6. Inoportuno

Hola gente bonita, muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios y ánimos. Todos ellos me hacen esforzarme más y más.

Estaba corta de inspiración por que sentí que el capitulo pasado quedó muy flojo, la verdad no me gustó… pero bueno, salió.

Me paso algo horrible! Generalmente suelo escribir en las madrugadas, entonces ya era muy tarde (casi las 4am) y entro mi mamá al cuarto y me dijo "ya es muy tarde, apaga eso", así que la obedecí y TONTA TONTA MUY TONTA le di "no guardar cambios" al documento… quise morir en ese momento y sufrí otro ataque de depresión… así que tuve que escribir todo de nueva cuenta, por eso me tarde un poco más en subir este cap.

Me sentí muy mala cuando terminé este capítulo (cuando acaben sabrán porque), pero bueno así es la vida….

Sin más por ahora las dejo que lean y no las aburro con mis cosas… besos a todos! (me pregunto si algún chico leerá mi fic O,O?)

**Disclaimer: One piece no me pertenece, todo es obra de Oda-Chin!**

* * *

La sangre del Rey no ha Muerto

Inoportuno

Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar, solo se miraban a los ojos, Ace a un lado de la puerta y Bellany a un costado de la cama. Ahora podía inferir porque era tan minuciosa con su vestimenta, el hecho de que se mostrara nerviosa era un casi sí para su duda ¿o seria a caso la impresión de verlo en ese instante?

-¿Debería preguntarle si lo ha visto? ¿Qué tal si no lo ha hecho y meto la pata? ¿Qué hago ahora? Es imposible que no lo haya mirado –pensaba a toda velocidad la chica.

-No ha mencionado nada, ¿será por pena? No, ella no es de ese tipo… ¿debería preguntarle sobre eso? –pensaba el moreno.

-¿Qué…que haces aquí? –preguntó primero ella con aparente nerviosismo.

-Quería saber cómo seguías, no era mi intención irrumpir de esta manera.

-No hay problema –le sonrió fingidamente-. Estoy bien, no hay de qué preocuparse.

-Sin duda no quería que lo supiera, me preguntó por qué –pensó- ¿Ya han cesado las nauseas?

-Un poco, espero que la medicina tome efecto pronto –le contestó mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Ojala recuperes tu salud pronto, dejo que descanses –Se giró para salir.

-Ace… ¿puedes quedarte un momento? –lo llamó tímidamente. El chico volvió con cierta impresión en su rostro.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta detrás suyo.

-Nada en especial, solo que… no quiero estar sola –Ace le sonrió.

-Necesitas reponer tus fuerzas y por ende dormir –Trató de sonar paciente.

-Lo sé, pero, de alguna manera me he acostumbrado a dormir en tu presencia –le dijo poniéndose un poco sonrojada.

-Te hare compañía entonces hasta que te duermas – Se acercó a ella y tomó asiento a su lado.

-¿No te molesta si te llamo solo por tu nombre? –lo miró fijamente.

-Para nada, entonces, ¿yo también puedo hacer lo mismo?

-Sí, claro –contestó con timidez.

-¿Qué pensara tu madre si nos encontrara aquí? –dijo muy pensativo.

-Probablemente nada bueno... –caviló y sintió caer ese cuerpo pesado sobre su cama- ¿No se supone que me acompañarías hasta que me durmiera? –Lanzó la pregunta en vano, pues él no la contestaría.

Lo movió como pudo a una posición más decente, le quitó las botas y la navaja del cinturón para hacer más cómodo su descanso; después de todo se lo merecía. Se recostó del otro lado de la cama y le dio la espalda, pero al recordar lo que había en ella decidió mejor no hacerlo.

Estaba de lado así que podía verlo de lleno. Su rostro tenía una expresión muy calmada, ¿Quién pensaría que se trataba de un peligroso pirata? Lo tenía ahí para ella. Movió dulcemente el cabello del rostro de Hiken para poder observarlo mejor. Examinaba cada parte de su rostro, era tan peculiarmente lindo e irresistible.

Lo arropó con sus sabanas, igual sabía que él no pasaría frio pero aun así quiso hacerlo. Bellany hizo lo mismo para ella con otras distintas. Definitivamente no podía dejar de observarlo, por un segundo cuando sus ojos se posaron en sus labios pensó en besarlo ahí en su letargo y sin su consentimiento, pero desechó la idea inmediatamente, optando por dormir.

El deseo constante que le provocaban sus nauseas la despertó, el efecto de la medicina había pasado así que se levantó para tomar otra dosis, encendió la pequeña lámpara que estaba en su buro y miró la hora, 4:55 am. Tomó la medicina y se recostó de nuevo. Pasaron varios minutos pero no lograba conciliar el sueño, bufó de enfado.

Se metió debajo de las cobijas y como si cerrando los ojos con mayor fuerza pudiera hacerla dormir, se quedó ahí inmóvil aguardando a que Morfeo decidiera visitarla. Sintió un tirón en su cintura, no había duda de donde provenía. A través de las sabanas la mano de Ace se había apoderado de la cintura de Bellany atrayéndola hacia él.

Solo su mano hacia contacto con la piel de su cintura, el resto las sabanas se habían encargado de que nada más estableciera contacto, podía sentir con ese toque la fuerza y temperatura del moreno, su mano se deslizó hacia su espalda en una abrasadora caricia, gimoteó un poco hasta que sintió su mano llegar a la mitad de dorso. Alarmada se movió bruscamente con lo cual hizo que su cabeza chocara con el rostro de Ace, dándole de lleno en la nariz.

-Ace lo siento muchísimo, no fue mi intención golpearte –Se disculpaba alarmada mientras miraba al chico sentado sobre la cama limpiarse el hilo de sangre que le salía de la nariz.

-No entiendo que paso –contestó adormilado- ¿Qué hago en tu cama?

-Te quedaste dormido y sin querer golpee tu rostro ¿estás bien? Déjame ver.

Encendió la luz de la lámpara y trató de observar su rostro tomándolo con sus manos, al parecer no era nada de preocupación; sin embargo, notó algo curioso.

-¿No se supone que no debería de sucederte nada? –preguntó confundida.

-Las habilidades de tipo Logia pueden ser controladas, como cuando caímos del manglar.

-Ya veo.

-Creo que no te encuentro como una amenaza, por eso no tengo la necesidad de usar el poder de la Logia cuando estoy contigo –Explicó.

-¿Y eso es algo bueno o malo?

-No estoy seguro –Se quedo pensando- Supongo que es bueno para ti Bellany.

Rápidamente se le subieron los colores al rostro cuando escuchó su nombre a labios del moreno, se quedó como estatua frente a él y hasta empezó sudar frio. Apenas alcanzó a escuchar la pregunta «¿Tienes fiebre?» antes de sentir la frente de Ace contra la suya y su mano derecha detrás de su cabeza. Puño de fuego hizo una mueca con sus labios.

-¿No crees que eres la persona menos indicada para hacer esto? –Trató de sonar bromista pero la cercanía del muchacho le intimidaba.

-Creo que si –contestó permaneciendo en la misma posición.

Los segundos pasaron y Ace no tenía la intención de moverse, ahora sí podría decir que tenía la temperatura elevada y no por que estuviera enferma. La mano libre del azabache tomó su cabeza por igual atrayéndola un poco más, podía sentir el aliento ígneo de su boca.

-¿Cómo te has hecho eso en la espalda? –le susurró la pregunta casi en los labios.

-Fue un accidente, ocurrió hace mucho –Contestó apenas inaudible mientras lentamente se dejaba guiar por las manos de Ace.

Todo era perfecto para su primer beso con el moreno, media luz, un silencio agradable y nadie que los molestara… salvo su estomago. Lo siguiente que supo era que estaba en el baño de su habitación echando fuera lo poco que le quedaba, menos mal que era ahí y no en su cara.

Había perdido una oportunidad irrepetible, salía con la cara llena de vergüenza mientras se recargaba en la puerta del baño para cerrarla. Ace estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, viéndola con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Todo en orden?

-Definitivamente quiero morir –pensó con decepción – Más o menos.

-Bien, creo que iré al cuarto que me asigno tu madre, no quiero causar problemas –Se levantó.

-Si… descansa, lo necesitas –le dijo mientras veía cerrarse la puerta de la entrada- ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! –Se maldecía en sus adentros mientras se tiraba al suelo-. Espera, si estoy molesta ¿es porque quería que me besara? Pero yo no siento nada por él ¿o sí? ¡Todo es muy confuso!

La mañana paso rápida entre extraños pensamientos por parte de ambos, apenas habían podido pegar el ojo después de ese peculiar acercamiento. Ninguno de los dos había despertado aun.

El sonar de la puerta la despertó, respondió medio dormida que podía pasar. Miró a su madre entrar un poco más serena que la noche previa, se acercó a donde ella.

-¿Pasaste buena noche?

-Pudo ser mejor –respondió con aparente decepción.

-Tu amigo no ha despertado aun.

-Entonces iré a levantarlo en lo que tú nos preparas el desayuno.

-¡¿Qué?! –Exclamó pero después mantuvo la cordura-. Solo seré amable con él porque te ha traído hasta aquí.

-Ace es una persona agradable, si lo conocieras apuesto que te caería muy bien.

-Anoche pude ver todo lo "agradable" que le encuentras –ironizó.

-¿Por...qué lo dices? –Tartamudeó- ¿No es posible que nos haya visto o sí? –pensó en pánico.

-¿Por qué va ser? Obviamente su innegable atractivo físico te tiene en ese estado de incredulidad.

-Mamá eso no tiene nada que ver. Yo estaba hablando de su personalidad –trató de sonar ofendida, pero sabía que algo había de cierto en eso.

-Iré a preparar algo entonces –dijo antes de salir.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y se deslizó hacia dentro de igual manera, sonrió al verlo dormido como si fuera un niño pequeño, cubriendo de par en par la cama. Lo llamó quedamente pero todo lo que obtuvo fue que le diera la espalda mientras emitía sonidos de molestia.

Generalmente su sueño no era tan pesado y siempre estaba alerta ante cualquier situación, esa mañana no era el caso. Lo movió del hombro suavemente, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente entre parpadeos; se sentó al borde de la cama.

-¿Te duele el golpe? –le preguntó Bellany con timidez.

-No. Creo que estaba algo cansado –la miró feliz.

-Mamá está preparando el desayuno, mientras puedes cambiarte –le extendió una muda completa de ropa para que la tomara.

-No tengo por qué quedarme, tú eres la convaleciente aquí –le dijo mientras tomaba la ropa.

-Regresemos mañana, juntos –le propuso-. Llevaremos cosas para los demás.

-Bien.

-Entonces te dejo.

Ambas mujeres lo esperaban en la barra de la cocina, con un aparente distinto estado de ánimo. Se congio de hombros y avanzó hasta ellas hasta tomar asiento a un lado de su amiga.

-Toma –le sirvió la adulta.

-Yo también he ayudado, espero te guste –comentó Bellany.

-Muchas gracias por la comida –habló con respeto antes de comenzar.

-Por cierto Bellany, me he encontrado a Azusa-chan en la mañana y dijo que vendría.

-Estupendo, así podre presentártela Ace –le sonrió y él le devolvió el gesto-. Podemos ir los tres de compras para regresar mañana al manglar.

-¿Vas a volver a mal gastar el dinero de tu padre? – la regañó su madre.

-¿El dinero de tu padre? –Cuestionó Ace.

-Veras –hizo un mohín-. El dinero que uso para comprar la comida y todo lo demás viene de la herencia que mi padre me dejo.

-Y la desperdicias inconscientemente –reclamó con enfado la mujer.

-Él dijo que podía usarla para lo que yo quisiera, y eso estoy haciendo.

-Eso hace que sienta que abusamos de ti -dijo con descontento el moreno.

-Todo es por una buena causa, además yo obtengo mi paga ¿lo olvidas? –Trató de calmar el asunto-. Ya habíamos hablado de esto Sayuri, no empecemos de nuevo esta discusión.

-Siempre es igual – dijo disconforme.

-Desayunemos, que la comida se enfriara –finalizó Bellany.

No había visto esa expresión en el rostro de su hija después de la muerte de su padre, parecía muy feliz con el solo hecho de poder contemplar a ese joven, le seguía con la mirada a cada instante –hasta parecía un tanto acosadora a los ojos de su madre. Después de terminar de comer, ambos pasaron a la habitación de Bellany, era mejor estar ahí, donde podía mantener todo oculto y en control.

Ella se recargó en el respaldo de su cama, Ace por otro lado observaba las pequeñas peculiaridades de esa recamara, después de todo la feminidad de su camarada no estaba ligada para nada con la vestimenta que regularmente usaba y más ahora que intuía el por qué.

-Es un lugar agradable –comentó refiriéndose a donde se encontraban.

-Gracias, me gusta mantenerlo en orden.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

-Bien –respondió con vergüenza.

-Me alegro –le sonrió mientras se sentaba al revés de una silla que estaba cerca de ella-. Entonces, comenzare con mi pago.

-¿Pago?

-Por la comida.

-Me haces ver como un tirano –se rió-. Pero quiero seguir escuchando de tus aventuras.

-Entonces ya sé que te contare hoy.

Las carcajadas de ambos se podían oír desde lejos, era una hermosa sensación la que estaba ocurriendo últimamente cuando él comenzaba a narrar. Ya llevaban buen rato hablando sin detenerse.

-Todo parecía fácil y para ese entonces yo no conocía la verdadera fuerza de los comandantes de Shirohige. Así que pensé que sería buena idea golpear a Jozu en lugar de Curiel, grave error por parte mía… terminé con el hombro dislocado y así acabo esa tonta pelea.

-Los comandantes de Shirohige son muy fuertes, quisiera conocerlos a todos –comentó feliz.

-Tal vez algún día puedas hacerlo.

-Si… tal vez –dijo con pesadumbre.

-Con esa actitud nunca saldrás al mar para buscar la libertad que quieres –exclamó con vehemencia mientras se ponía de pie.

-Ya te lo explique ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo? – Le reclamó mientras se levantaba sobre la cama para lucir más alta que él.

-También yo te explique que tus motivos no son un verdadero impedimento –Se acercó a ella.

-No todos tenemos el mismo nivel de rebeldía Ace, el tuyo esta fuera de los límites que rayan de lo normal – le comentó burlona mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de él.

-No es rebeldía. Simplemente yo si salí a cumplir mis sueños, pero dime ¿qué haces tú? – La desafío con la mirada en ese comentario mordaz.

-Yo hago las cosas a mi manera -le golpeó la cabeza quedamente con el puño cerrado.

-No quise sonar grosero, perdón –Tomó la mano que estaba sobre su cabeza y gentilmente tiró de ella para que bajara de la cama. Ella le sonrió.

En muy poco tiempo había comprendido que no tenía nada que hacer cuando estaba tan cerca de él y lo mismo se aplicaba para Ace. El pulso comenzaba a acelerarse para ambos cada vez que la distancia se acortaba, el sonrojo de ambos era notorio pero desapercibido para el momento.

Tenían una mano entrelazada una con la otra, la mano derecha de Ace jugando con la melena azabache de Bellany; atrayéndola a él. No necesitaba verlo, podía sentir el contacto de su mano mientras le recorría el pecho por encima de la camisa. El destino le había traído una segunda oportunidad.

Sus labios aun no se habían tocado y ya había escapado un gemido por parte de Bellany, el moreno se tensó sintiendo la gran necesidad de robarle el aliento, podía oler el aroma dulce que emanaba su cuerpo.

Apenas siquiera pudo sentir el minúsculo e imperceptible rose de sus labios contra los suyos cuando el sonido de la perilla en movimiento y la dinámica corriente de aire producida por la rápida apertura de la puerta hizo que ambos se separaran ágilmente.

-¡Hola! –Gritó con euforia la castaña.

-Hola –Respondieron al uníoslo con desgano.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó con incredulidad mientras miraba a Bellany sentada en la cama y Ace parado cerca de ella – ¿Interrumpí algo?

-No, no interrumpiste nada Azusa-chan –contestó con sarcasmo su amiga- ¡No puede ser! Me ha fastidiado mi segunda oportunidad con Ace, ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? –pensó.

-¿Seguro Ace? – Miró al moreno con preocupación.

-Claro –afirmó mientras miraba sonriente el rubor que aun tenia Bellany en el rostro.

Las presentaciones procedieron a continuación, seguidas de una entretenida plática de introducción por parte de la castaña, con sus irreverencias había podido aplacar el ambiente tenso que se originó tras esa inoportuna interrupción.

Al cabo de un tiempo decidieron salir para comenzar con las compras de la mercancía que llevaría al manglar. Azusa no dejaba de hablar, de hecho, le había revelado más información a Ace acerca de Bellany de lo que propiamente ella le había contado.

La mayoría de las palabras que salían de la boca de Bellany eran de regaño para su amiga, advirtiéndole que no dijera más de la cuenta, el moreno parecía encantado con los teatritos que se hacían una a la otra, pues no paraba de reír.

No era inusual, sin embargo, no pensó que se llevarían tan bien ellos dos y es que con lo extrovertida que es Azusa asusta a cualquiera. Hubo un punto donde Bellany parecía solo un relleno entre los dos, hablaban y reían constantemente lo que ocasionó un casi ataque de celos. Obviamente la morena no dijo nada y prefirió mantenerse al margen, no podía reclamarle por llevarse tan bien.

Después de comprar todo en la lista, acompañaron a la castaña hasta su casa donde se despidió muy afectuosamente de su amiga y un tanto más reservada con Ace. Ambos regresaron a casa de Bellany, la tarde ya estaba cayendo.

-Fue un día agradable –dijo Ace mientras acomodaba el carrito que llevaba en el patio.

-Si –contestó sin mucha emoción mientras pasaba las cosas a una hielera.

-No compraste muchas cosas esta vez.

-Llevamos mucho la otra ocasión, esto bastara por ahora –se giró hacia él- ¿Te ha agradado Azusa-chan?

-Es muy simpática –le contestó alegre.

-Sí, también es muy linda –agregó con desanimo a lo cual Ace la observó curioso.

-Por supuesto. Pero pienso que tú lo eres mas –declaró mientras se acercaba a ella.

-No necesitas ser tan cortes –se rió del comentario.

-¿Por qué siempre piensas eso? –la tomó de la cintura.

-No he conocido hombre que no la prefiera –le miro a los ojos.

-En ese caso, conocerás al primero.

Parecía como un juego el cual intentaban terminar pero que les era imposible, sería con esta la tercera ocasión del día y esta vez nada impediría que la acción fuera finalizada.

Era más que notoria la intención de ambos por establecer ese singular contacto, tan común pero especial. Rodeó el cuello del chico de fuego con sus brazos, esta vez ella tomaría el control, tuvo que ponerse un poco en puntas para alcanzarlo mejor.

Las manos inquietas de Ace comenzaron a subir lentamente con una inquebrantable voluntad de no incendiarle la blusa para quitársela de encima. Los dedos de Bellany estaban entrelazados con su cabello, sintió la suavidad se los labios de Ace le tocaban el puente nasal y bajaba entre besos.

Necesitaba que se apoderara de sus labios, pero no podía quejarse, todo lo que hacía se sentía muy bien. Besó la punta de su nariz dulcemente, sus manos rosaron el contorno de los senos de la chica haciéndola emitir sonidos de deleite. Necesitó imperiosamente desviar sus manos a otro lugar que no fuera su cuerpo para no perder el control.

Lo más próximo que tenía era el manillar, en el cual apoyó fuertemente sus dos manos, gravísimo error; su peso sumándole que prácticamente tenia colgando a Bellany sobre su cuello hizo que el carrito se moviera al frente, perdiendo la postura. Resultado final: dos chichones en la frente de cada uno, tres intentos fallidos y cero besos en los labios.

-¡¿Qué hice para merecer esto?! –Pensaba sentada en el suelo mientras se sobaba la frente.

-Supongo que el hecho de que… –pensó Ace mientras le tendía la mano para que se levantara.

-No haya sucedido aun, quiere decir… -reflexionó en sus pensamientos Bellany mientras tomaba la mano del muchacho.

-Que esto no debe de pasar – se dijeron en sus adentros como si estuvieran conectados.


	7. Secreto

Holaaaaaaaaa!

Primero que nada ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO! Perdí la noción del tiempo y el espacio, lo que pasa es que me fui de vacaciones a unas albercas y cuando llegue estaba muerta! Dormí 19 horaaaaas después de eso, nunca había dormido tanto en mi vida… según yo había actualizado el fic del día 20 y cuando me decido por revisar me entero que fue el 17 y ayer ya se cumplió una semana… así que tuve que ponerme a escribir intensamente este día pues solo llevaba la mitad. Por una parte fue mejor así, por que descubrí música que me inspiro enormemente para este capítulo –que ha quedado medio raro por cierto-.

Segundo, muchas muchas muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, les agradezco infinitamente que me hagan saber que les gusta el fic ;_; en verdad le hecho todas mis ganas para que este decente. También agradezco a todo los lectores no importa que no dejen comentario, gracias por leer!

¿Qué mas iba a decir?... ah siii! T_T ya sé que fui muy mala el capitulo anterior, pero pero pero pero… no lo pude evitar, así que pensé muy seriamente en si debía complacerles su petición en este capítulo, casi tiro un volado por qué no me decidía y al final…. Tendrán que leer para saber si pasa algo o no…

**Disclaimer: One piece no me pertenece y si así fuera Ace sería el protagonista… aunque Luffy me guste mucho.**

* * *

La Sangre del Rey no ha Muerto

Secreto

Tan solo habían pasado un par de días y las cosas estaban igual –dentro de lo que cabe- y es que para ellos las cosas habían quedado muy claras ante la negativa del destino por no permitirles demostrar de manera totalmente abierta sus sentimientos… los cuales no eran claros ni siquiera para ellos.

No podía sostener la vista por mucho tiempo, no debía ni tenía por qué sucumbir de nueva cuenta ante los profundos ojos negros de Ace, y gracias al cielo él no hacía nada para repetir sus anteriores acciones. Trataba de entablar conversación normalmente con él y mantener la sensatez de que estaba bien dejar las cosas así.

Solo debían aparentar que nada había pasado y dejar todo en el olvido, pero no, los nuevos sentimientos que estaban experimentando los dejaban ver otra situación muy distinta. Por eso esta noche terminaron de esa manera, dándose la espalda.

El enfado no lo dejaba dormir, prendía y apagaba una pequeña llama en su dedo índice sin importarle que pudiera molestar a su compañera, después de todo, estaba dormida. Lo sabía porque podía escucharla pronunciar los nombres de varias personas entre quejidos; tenía razón si hablaba dormida y esta era la segunda vez que la escuchaba.

Se dio la vuelta para verla, ya ni siquiera le daba la espalda, estaba mal arropada y con una expresión graciosa en su rostro. « ¿Cómo terminaron las cosas así?» pensó al verla. Esa misma mañana se le ocurrió la gran idea de ir con los hombres de Gilan paras su molestia. Recordó reclamarle y decirle que no lo hiciera después de lo que había pasado, obviamente la chica hizo caso omiso al moreno, quien se enfado fuertemente.

Para cuando Ace volvió caída la noche ella estaba ahí, no se molestó en dirigirle la palabra así que simplemente la ignoró, después de todo ella siempre hacía lo mismo con las advertencias que este le daba. Así que ambos terminaron molestos y durmiendo a contrarias… vaya giro de las cosas.

La mañana se anunciaba con un fuerte aguacero, recorrió el lugar con la vista… ya suponía que no lo encontraría ahí y posiblemente no lo vería hasta la hora de dormir. Tomó calmadamente el desayuno, no le sabía igual si él no estaba ahí.

Se vistió y salió con cuidado de la choza para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba Gilan y sus hombres, no era que tuviera grandes deseos de ir ni mucho menos pero también estaba molesta por la actitud de Ace, así que esa era una buena manera de vengarse.

Tuvo que pasar por donde se encontraba Muchi y donde muy de seguro estaba Ace, escuchó cuchichear algunos hombres que se asomaban desde arriba, no les prestó importancia y siguió su camino. Las miradas se posaron discretamente sobre el más joven.

-No pensé que las cosas estuvieras así de mal –dijo escuetamente Muchi.

-En realidad lucen peor de lo que son –respondió Ace.

-Ambos son muy aferrados a sus ideologías, es normal.

-Que haga lo que quiera, al fin de cuentas siempre es así –bramó Ace haciendo reír al gran hombre.

-Bebamos un poco, así olvidaras todo.

-No gracias, es muy temprano aun.

-Hay mucho Sake por si cambias de opinión.

Cuanto más pasaba el tiempo más se crispaban sus nervios ¿Qué tanto hacía con ellos? ¿Por qué seguía tratándolos de igual manera sabiendo que solo se aprovechaban de ella? Aun mejor ¿Por qué estaba tomándose el asunto tan apecho? Preguntas como esas le rondaban en su mente una y otra vez sin poder encontrar una respuesta en concreto.

El golpe sonoro contra el marco de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era ella y lucia muy agitada.

-Por ningún motivo salgan…los marinos se acercan. Yo iré a detenerlos – Ordenó Bellany.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! –Gritó Ace desde el otro lado.

-No discutas esta vez, déjame encargarme de esto… no debo permitir que los descubran –Habló con firmeza.

-¿Puedes hacerlo? –Preguntó Makoto mientras detenía a Ace del hombro.

-Lo intentare –fue lo último que dijo antes de salir del lugar y dirigirse a la entrada del manglar.

-Confiemos en ella –expresó con seriedad el capitán dirigiendo su mirada especialmente a Ace.

Curiosos unos cuantos asomaron la cabeza por la puerta, Ace también lo hizo, la torrencial lluvia no dejaba ver claramente pero podía distinguir la silueta de Bellany corriendo a través de las raíces que salían del suelo. Ni siquiera podía ver a los marinos ¿Cómo era que ella sabía que se aproximaban?

Uno de los hombres sacó un par de catalejos, le entregó uno a Ace y se quedó con el otro. Eran 7 hombres en total, estaban armados y avanzaban a paso firme a la entrada, dos de ellos apuntaron hacia el frente al ver a alguien moverse, cuando estuvo cerca bajaron sus armas y al parecer comenzaron a dialogar.

-¿Bellany-San? –cuestionó el líder al verla.

-Teniente Rabí ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Eso es lo que debería de preguntar yo ¿Qué hace usted en esta zona?

-Suelo visitar estos lugares teniente, le aseguro que no hay por qué ir.

-Me han llegado informes que han visto a personas dirigirse a estos lugares, tengo que revisar –avanzó.

-No se lo permitiré, he dicho que esta zona es segura –le impidió el paso con sus dos brazos extendidos.

-No quiero problemas, especialmente contigo jovencita –dijo con un mohín el teniente.

-Entonces hágame caso –se mantuvó firme.

Veían la escena desde lo lejos, los catalejos estaban rodando por todos tratando de figurarse de que podrían estar hablando y cómo demonios iba a hacer Bellany para impedirles el paso.

-Parece que están discutiendo –dijo uno.

-Tranquilo –comentó Mikado al ver como Ace se mordía los labios.

-No nos queda más opción que esperar a que Bellany solucione esto sola, además, si tratamos de ayudarla probablemente la acusen de conspiración –dijo Mowi para todos.

-No lo sé, la situación es muy rara ¿Por qué harían lo que Bellany dice? –lanzó la pregunta el que miraba por el catalejo.

-Bueno si tenemos que pelear espero sea con ellos, chicos tengo algo que decirles… es algo que me he enterado el día que fuimos por Bellany-chan al pueblo… -dijo Mikado.

Las pupilas de todos bailaban ante el asombro ¿realmente habían escuchado bien? Algunos les temblaron las piernas y cayeron al suelo, una broma de mal gusto, eso querían creer.

La mente de Ace comenzó a procesar todo rápidamente, ahora entendía muchas cosas, podía atar los cabos sueltos que se mantenían en su mente… todo tenía sentido de ser verdad. Recordó la plática que mantuvo con Azusa el otro día, no había dejado a Bellany atrás por placer, quería preguntar algo a su amiga y no quería que ella se opusiera…

_- Azusa-San –le susurró a la castaña mientras veía que mantenía una discreta distancia entre ellos y Bellany- ¿tú sabes cómo se ha hecho esa cicatriz Bellany en la espalda?_

_-¿Cicatriz? No recuerdo que ella tenga una –respondió- pero ahora que lo pienso, pudo habérsela hecho cuando salió a navegar hace dos años –contestó pensativa._

_-¿Ella salió al mar? –Pregunóo sorprendido- Nunca menciono algo así, si salió al mar ¿Por qué regreso entonces? ¿No es eso lo que más desea?_

_-Creo que he hablado de mas –hizo un mohín-. Si Bella-Chin no te ha contado sobre eso no puedo decirte nada mas… es mejor que le preguntes a ella directamente, pero no creo que obtengas una respuesta concreta. Bellany paso muchas cosas, le es difícil –expresócon pesadez._

_-Gracias por decirme todo esto Azusa-San –le dirigió una sonrisa un tanto fingida- ¿Qué es lo que tratas de ocultar? –pensó al verla de reojo._

Entendía el por qué de muchas de sus acciones, aunque no supiera totalmente la verdad ahora podía comprender todo un poco mejor, pero eso también le molestaba ¿por quién lo estaba tomando? Además lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, estaba arriesgando de nueva cuenta su vida por ellos y eso le irritaba a más no poder.

-¡Se están marchando! –gritó con alegría uno.

-Todo ha salido bien por suerte –apaciguó Muchi.

-¿Cuándo se le quitara lo imprudente? –habló Ace.

-Bellany-chan está regresando.

-¿iras? –preguntó el capitán al pecoso.

No necesitaba una respuesta a manera de palabras, el salto desde el porche hasta el suelo hablaba por sí mismo, al gran hombre se le pintó una sonrisa burlona en el rostro… que problemáticos eran esos dos. Llegaron casi a la par a la choza 27 y subieron presurosos. La tripulación curiosa seguía observando hasta donde podía.

-Apuesto 500 beries que solo duran 10 minutos –apostó uno.

-Yo apuesto 1000 a que duran 5 minutos -secundó otro.

-Déjense de juegos ustedes dos –Les coscorroneó Makoto.

Secaba su cabello con una toalla mientras miraba la expresiva cara de enojo que le suministraba Ace, ya estaba preparada para escuchar sus gritos.

-¡¿Qué ha sido todo eso?! –le gritó tal cual había previsto.

-¡Esa he sido yo salvándote el trasero! –respondió igual de molesta.

-¡No te he pedido que hagas algo así en ningún momento! –parecía un juego de exclamaciones.

-¡Siento mucho el preocuparme por ustedes y que a ti no te importe!

-¡Me importa lo que pueda llegar a pasarte a ti! – Exclamó aun más fuerte.

Se acercaba a ella, pero cada paso que daba era uno que Bellany retrocedía ¿Qué era esa incomoda sensación que se apoderaba de ella? ¿Miedo acaso? Chocó contra la pared y cerro sus ojos al oír el retumbante chocar de las manos de Ace a cada uno de sus costados contra la pared.

-¿Qué habría pasado si ellos no se hubieran detenido? – Su mirada era muy áspera.

-Eso no pasaría –le respondió con la mirada gacha.

-Siempre con esa actitud, ¿no te has puesto a pensar que hay personas que también se preocupan por ti? ¿Dime qué pasaría con tu madre si te acusaran de conspiración? ¿Es que acaso no te importa?

-No mucho en realidad.

-Esa actitud… ¡Es lo que más me irrita! –gritó por ultimo antes de salir.

Todo lo que podía ver eran las marcas de las manos de Ace que habían quedado grabadas en la pared, además del olor a madera quemada que provenía de ellas, esta vez puede que si estuviera molesto de verdad.

Caminaba bajo la incesante lluvia sin importarle la dirección ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se había molestado tanto? Si, debió ser cuando Thatch murió, claro que eran sentimientos completamente distintos. Apretaba los puños fuertemente en su andar mientras que blasfemaba una que otra vez.

Sentía pesadas las piernas, había caminado ya por mucho tiempo y sin detenerse si quiera a echar un ojo alrededor. Opto por liberar su furia de manera escandalosa, el grito de "Hiken" seguido por algunos árboles cayendo resonó por todos lados, el estrés que llevaba consigo pareció disminuir, tomó asiento en una roca un par de minutos para meditar. Era momento de volver… en cuanto encontrara el camino de regreso.

La lluvia comenzaba a calmarse para su buena suerte, sin embargo, la penumbra estaba apoderándose de todo, señal de que había pasado más tiempo afuera de lo que imaginó. Siguió caminando con pequeñas llamas en sus muñecas que cumplían el papel de lámpara.

Divisó lo que parecía la entrada al manglar, alguien estaba sentado sobre una raíz y lo miraba mientras el pelinegro se acercaba. Lo miró un poco desconcertado.

-¿Estas más calmado? – Preguntó Makoto mientras mordía una rama.

-Más o menos – respondió con un gran suspiro.

-Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte, me has ahorrado trabajo.

-¿Paso algo?

-No exactamente –escupió la rama que tenía en la boca-. Ya te diste una idea ¿no? Acerca de Bellany-chan y lo que ha dicho Mikado.

-¿Ustedes también lo saben?

-Solo Muchi, Moro y Yo –lo miró a los ojos-. No queríamos generar intriga al decirles a los demás sobre los familiares de Bellany-chan. Sin embargo, lo que ha dicho Mikado hoy…

-Supongo que pensamos igual –sonrió a medias-. Eso no es algo para pasar por alto… las cosas tienen mucho sentido ahora.

-No te mentiré, no podemos confiar ciegamente en ella. Pero, lo que ha hecho hoy me hace dar vueltas en qué posición deberíamos de estar ante la chica.

-Recuerdo haber leído el titular hace dos años. Nunca pensé terminaría en esta posición.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que lo sabes?

-Ella no ha escogido esto, así que por mi está bien –expresó con seriedad-. La marca en su espalda, ese sujeto… puedo darme una idea de que es lo que ha pasado –pensó mientras dirigía su mirada a donde sabia que estaría Bellany-. Pero lo que deseo es escuchar toda la verdad de parte de ella.

-Ace, algo más, si me permites la intromisión… creo que estas siendo un poco injusto con Bellany.

-¿Qué? –cuestionó sorprendido.

-Tal vez no puedes verlo, pero… –apoyó su rostro en una de sus manos- ¿No te has puesto a pensar en lo difícil que es para Bellany-chan el enamorarse de un pirata? –lo soltó del golpe. La mirada de Ace se intensifico.

-Yo… -no sabía que decir, realmente no había contemplado eso… el hecho de que ella realmente sintiera algo por él.

-Lo suponía, ¿no crees que por eso no te ha dicho nada? Piénsalo bien, Nadie en sano juicio se arriesgaría a mantenerse a su lado sabiendo la carga tan pesada que trae en su espalada… estoy seguro que piensa que si te dijera la verdad terminarías huyendo.

Además, se que privara todo sentimiento con tal de protegerte… ¿Qué no sería capaz de hacer él con tal de que su hija no termine como amante de un pirata? –Expresaba Makoto con una inusual severidad en sus palabras.

-No tiene por qué ser así, no puede renegar de sus emociones a expensas de lo que él pueda decir o hacer –La ira en su mirada era tan notoria que le cauóo gracia a Makoto.

-¿Entonces qué piensas hacer? Tienes el tiempo limitado, recuerda bien eso Ace –le dijo mientras se ponía de pie-. Como tu mayor te diría que no hicieras más grande la herida… pero solo está en ti tomar la decisión –términó de decir mientras avanzaba dejando al azabache muy abstraído.

Miraba sus pies y las pequeñas gotas que caían sobre sus botas, estaba muy enfrascado en sus pensamientos. Era verdad ¿Cuál era el caso de hacer más grande esos sentimientos que apenas comenzaban a surgir? Ya se había dicho así mismo antes, solo tenía una misión y esa era derrotar a Kurohige.

No quería ni deseaba que esto fuera solo una aventura como con cualquier otra mujer que había pasado antes por sus brazos entre las sabanas. Entonces ¿Qué demonios quería? No quería lastimarla con su rápida partida, pero tampoco quería que las cosas terminaran así. No quería que reprimiera sus sentimientos, no quería que siempre estuviera preocupada por él, no deseaba marcharse sin decirle que sentía más que una simple amistad. Todo era muy contradictorio… ¿Qué debía de hacer?

Sus pasos mostraban la indecisión entre avanzar o permanecer ahí a la distancia, simplemente observándola, como su tranquila respiración hacia subir y bajar la manta. Se decidió por ir, se agachó para poder alcanzarla y le movió del hombro para despertarla.

Entre quejidos se despertó sin siquiera ver de quien se traba, hizo lo mismo de siempre, se talló los ojos con las palmas de las manos y después lo miró a él, se encogió un poco y suspiró. Su mirada parecía más de cansancio que de molestia.

-Escucha –llamó su atención el moreno-. No justifico tus ataques de heroína, sin embargo –se sonrojó un poco antes de decirlo-. Creo que me he pasado.

-Yo también lo siento, siempre hago que te preocupes por mi culpa –respondió con la voz apagada.

-No cambiaremos ¿verdad? –le sonrió.

-Al parecer –rió-. Pero yo te lo había advertido.

-Entonces ¿hacemos las paces?

-Me parece buena idea – alzó su brazo derecho al frente suyo y le mostró el antebrazo. Ace miró un poco rara la acción y sonrío inocentemente.

Chocó su antebrazo contra el de ella, pero no para hacer las paces –por lo menos no de la forma en que ella quería. Le estorbaba para hacer lo que en realidad tenía en mente. Entrelazaba su mano con la suya mientras la aprisionaba contra la pared. Sentía la humedad y el ligero sabor saldo en sus labios.

No opuso ninguna resistencia, solo estaba ahí correspondiendo a la cálida caricia que los labios de de Ace le hacian los suyos. Había imaginado como sería un millón de veces, pero cualquier idea que tuvo al respecto la realidad la superaba con creces.

Terminaron suavemente el beso, Ace la miraba con una gran sonrisa mientras que Bellany tenía todo el rostro sonrojado. El moreno soltó su mano y acarició su mejilla antes de hablar.

-¿No ha sido mejor esta manera de hacer las paces? – sonrió traviesamente.

-Bueno… si –respondió tímida-. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-Pues, no parecías enferma, tampoco que alguien fuera a entra a estas horas y amenos de que aplicara una fuerza desmedida a la pared o al piso no se caerían… así que me pareció buena oportunidad –contestó con mucho humor.

-Eso es grosero –dijo con vergüenza.

-Pero ha sido perfecto –le sonrió de nueva cuenta-. Ahora creo que dormiré, estoy muy cansado –se puso de pie.

-Descansa Ace.

Tenía sueño en verdad y estaba cansado, pero todo lo ocurrido seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Al final ahí justo frente a ella había tomado la decisión de seguir adelante ante sus sentimientos, ignorando la razón y todas las complicaciones que dejarse llevar le traerían. Pero absolutamente nada ni nadie podía ya quitar la satisfacción de haber cumplido por lo menos uno de sus caprichos.

- ¿No lo ves? Estás peleas tan sólo son una escapada de este amor que a los dos nos asusta. ¿No lo ves?, si en vez de huir de él damos libertad a este sentimiento tal vez pueda ser... –susurró Ace antes de dormir.

* * *

Como verán este ultimo pensamiento de Ace lo tome de la canción de "no lo ves" de Charm, tenía esa canción desde hace un rato pero no le había puesto atención y cuando la escuche bien… OMG! Sentí que se identificaba con el Fic, por eso lo puse… Muchas gracias Charm por hacer música tan linda.

Casi lo olvido, si conocen o escuchan la canción cambie la palabra de "pasión" por "sentimiento" no quería que se escuchara tan ¿lujurioso?... en fin…. Ya me voy ahora si.


	8. Alpinia

Después de mucho tiempo –para mí lo fue- estoy de regreso… me pasaron muchas muchas cosas, por las cuales no podía escribir y cuando llegaba a sentarme frente a mi lap para teclear salía algo de improviso y total solo avanzaba un párrafo o dos… realmente mortal.

Mi abuelo enfermo y andaba en vueltas con el hospital, para colmo mi perra también se enfermo y desgraciadamente ayer falleció :(… sumándole a eso que estoy con un pie para irme a la universidad de nueva cuenta (ya que estudio fuera de mi ciudad natal) y así un mar de cosas…

Al tema que nos interesa… este capítulo fue todo un desafío, lo tenía pensado exactamente así más no tan largo xD pero me gusto como ha quedado… ojala lo disfruten y vendría siendo así como un doble capitulo por las dos o tres semanas (ya ni se) que estuve sin actualizar…

Un beso enorme a todas ustedes que me dejan saber que les gusta el fic, a todos los que leen también :)…

**Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, todo es obra de Oda-Chin****  
**

* * *

La Sangre del Rey no ha Muerto

Alpinia

Sabía de antemano que tenia los días contados, 7 exactamente si sus cuentas no le fallaban – y juraba que no lo hacían, ahora que había decidido aceptar y por lo menos tratar de demostrarle cuanto significaba para él, el tiempo parecía estarle arrebatando la felicidad que ahí había encontrado.

Con el semblante plenamente serio le acarició el cabello de una sola pasada, estaba dormida y él sentado junto a ella contemplándola, observando su pequeño rostro y sonriendo de vez en cuando al oírla balbucear. En su mente figuraban las escenas de ese día, al final no había podido prescindir de aquello que le agobiaba, pues sabía perfectamente que no podía ofrecer más –tal cual ella había puntualizado antes de finalizar el día.

Lucia inofensiva a comparación de esa tarde: furiosa, o lo que era igual para él "celosa". Pero no la culpaba, después de todo él había sido responsable, por culpa también –tenía que admitir- de sus celos. Todo a raíz de hace dos días tras encontrarse a ese trío.

Después de ese furtivo beso pensó ingenuamente que había ganado terreno, después de todo ella había concedido que él realizara ese acto. Y si había dado pauta al contacto ¿Por qué parecía ahora evitar cualquier tipo de acercamiento? Sinceramente no lo sabía, pero podía darse una idea.

Veía como se le erizaba la piel al más leve roce entre sus cuerpos, escuchaba su voz nerviosa cuando traba de hablar del tema. Simplemente no daba cabida a que de nueva cuenta sucediera algo íntimo entre los dos; empezaba a cuestionarse si presentaba un cuadro de bipolaridad. De igual manera no le presionaba más de la cuenta.

Entendía a la perfección las duras palabras que le había dicho esa tarde, no por ello significaba que las aceptaba o estuviera mínimamente de acuerdo con ella. No era una sensación de bienestar ni mucho menos de complacencia… era un amargo sabor en la boca conjugado con un baño de agua bien fría.

Dos días después del encuentro con los marinos el equipo de Muchi había decidido que era hora trabajar en la evaluación y reparación de su barco, no estarían en esa isla un día más de lo requerido. El barco se encontraba aparcado al lado oeste de la isla, próximo a la ciudad de Alpinia no más distante que Anemos del manglar.

Ambos decidieron acompañar a Muchi y sus hombres para valorar el estado del navío, gracias al cielo –literalmente- era un día de poco viento y precipitación ligera; esto sin duda resultaba de gran ayuda para todos. Estando en el barco en cuestión procedieron al trabajo.

El recuento de los daños no parecía de alta gravedad: La carena estaba dañada y necesitaba reparaciones en zonas puntuadas, la amura estaba un poco magullada aunque no representaba un problema si se mantenía así, pañoles que reparar y las barandillas desde proa a popa por ambos costados necesitaban un retoque.

Comenzaron la restauración de inmediato aprovechando el estado del tiempo, las labores se repartieron entre cada hombre y hasta Bellany –sin nada mejor que hacer- ayudaba en el exterior. El barco media aproximadamente de unos 25 a 30 metros, no precisamente el más lujoso o bonito que haya visto, pero a los ojos de los piratas de Muchi era el mejor barco de todos.

Se encontraba sentada con un trozo de madera entre las piernas mientras lo lijaba rigurosamente, parecía muy concentrada en la acción; sin embargo de vez en cuando echaba una mirada hacia la arboleda próxima a ellos.

-¿Cómo vas? – Preguntó Ace mientras tomaba asiento pesadamente a lado de ella.

-Creo que voy bien –miró la madera y después dirigió su vista a él, estaba empapado en sudor- ¿Cómo va todo allá abajo?

-Casi terminamos, pero necesitaba tomar algo de aire fresco –Respondió mientras se echaba para atrás.

-Si eso es lo que veo, tienes experiencia en este tipo de cosas ¿no es así?

-Solía hacer esta clase de labores en el barco de Shirohige.

-Ya veo – contestó volviendo a lo que le competía.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No, estoy bien.

-Como gustes –Se volvió en dirección a la arboleda y fijó su vista en un punto.

-También te has dado cuenta –infirió al verlo.

-¿Llevan mucho ahí? –dirigió su mirada a ella.

-No estoy segura, pero no te preocupes son solo niños.

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura?

-Solo lo sé –respondió mientras dejaba a un lado la madera, se levantó- Iré a averiguarlo.

-¿No puedes controlar tu curiosidad un segundo? –suspiró cansado.

-A veces –contestó divertida- Moro ¿está bien si tomo un descanso? –se dirigió al mayor.

-No tienes que pedirlo –le sonrió amable.

-Gracias –Dio media vuelta y comenzó a descender el barco.

-¿Te molesta si la acompaño? –preguntó Ace al hombre.

-Lo aria que no lo hicieras –respondió con ironía. A lo cual Ace sonrió y bajo igualmente.

-No tenías porque que acompañarme –le amonestó sin detener el paso.

-Y tu no tenias por que venir –se defendió.

-Claro que sí, ¿Qué tal si están perdidos ó heridos? –Le regañó- Posiblemente no se acercan lo suficiente por temor.

-Cabe esa posibilidad.

Caminaron un poco más dentro y escucharon un sollozo agudo muy leve, pero gracias al eco del lugar se hacía más audible. Siguieron el sonido y encontraron a su emisor: una pequeña niña de unos 6 años de edad aproximadamente, estaba sentada escondiendo su rostro entre las rodillas.

-¿Estás bien? –cuestionó con sutileza Bellany mientras se agachaba a su lado.

-Me perdí –respondió entre sollozos.

-¿Tú estabas con los otros niños? –preguntó mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Mis hermanos –la miró con los ojos enrojecidos.

-Te ayudaremos a buscarlos –habló Ace mientras la cargaba en sus brazos.

-Muchas gracias señor –agradeció la niña en tono dulce. Bellany rio ante la denominación.

-¿Recuerdas en qué dirección los viste por ultima ves?

La pequeña volteó en todas direcciones y después apuntó en una. Comenzaron a caminar con la infante en brazos, la zona no parecía muy peligrosa pero si muy amplia. Bellany comenzó a reconocer un poco el camino, si mal no recordaba, ese tramo era próximo a llegar a Alpinia.

-¿Eres de Alpinia niña? –cuestionó la chica.

-Así es señorita, estábamos jugando y sin querer nos adentramos mucho en el bosque –contestó desde el hombro de Ace.

-Podemos dejarte en tu casa y buscar a tus hermanos después –sugirió el moreno.

-Está bien. ¿Podría bajarme señor?

-Claro.

Deslizo las manos para tomar a la pequeña pero en cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca escuchó el sonido de algo cerrándose, una ligera opresión en sus muñecas y la súbita caída de sus energías. Bajó los brazos para observar y encontró aunadas a estos unas esposas.

La niña bajó de un brinco de él y sonrió satisfactoriamente mientras sostenía una cadena en sus manos, la cual se entrelazaba con las esposas. Ace la miró algo extrañado y dirigió su mirada a Bellany quien estaba siendo apuntada con un arma a manos de un joven. Un tercero más se unió al encuentro.

-¿Qué significa esto? –cuestionó el azabache al que parecía ser el creador de la treta.

-Calla pirata, te entregaremos a la marina y recibiremos tu recompensa –amenazó navaja en mano-. Hiciste un buen trabajo Lal.

-Fue muy ingenuo hermano –contestó feliz la niña ante el halago.

-Estas esposas están hechas de Kairouseki, sin embargo, todavía poseo mi fuerza –pensó antes de tomar medidas.

Debía quitarle el arma al muchacho antes que nada si no quería que le disparasen a Bellany, después se las arreglaría con el otro chiquillo. Dio un paso al frente queriendo tomar una posición cómoda para atacar pero Bellany le golpeó el pie para llamar su atención.

-No hagas nada Ace –le dijo en voz queda.

-¿De qué hablas? –respondió confundido.

-Solo déjalos seguir con su juego –le sonrió-. Sabes que no son un problema.

-¡Dejen de parlotear ustedes dos y caminen! –Gritó el que tenía el arma en manos- Sigan a mi hermano.

-Está bien, no es necesario gritar –le regañó Bellany.

Los cinco comenzaron a caminar por el sendero que llevaba a Alpinia. Ace no acababa de entender por qué ella les estaba siguiendo la corriente, ni tampoco por qué no dejaba de sonreír en todo el camino. Podía deshacerse de ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, así que ¿Por qué tenía que ser partícipe de ese ridículo juego? Tal vez si podía hacer que dejaran en libertad a Bellany él podría escaparse para ser libre de esa innecesaria pasada.

-Has dicho que quieres cobrar mi recompensa ¿Por qué no dejas ir a la chica? –cuestionó Ace.

-Sera nuestro rehén en caso de que quieras escapar –dijo la niña.

-A demás no tenemos intenciones de meternos con ella –Hablo el líder, a lo cual Bellany se tensó.

-Sí, no queremos problemas con…

Le fue imposible finalizar lo que iba a decir puesto que de una certera patada Bellany mando a volar el arma que el muchacho llevaba en mano. Observaron la inesperada acción de la chica y más aun cuando tomó por las manos a su agresor y lo sometió cruzando sus brazos para sujetarlo por la espalda.

-Suficiente –Ordeno airosa.

-¡Tiene a Fido! –gritó alarmada la menor.

-¡Maldita!

El líder corrió hacia Bellany olvidándose por completo de Ace, el cual sin preámbulo y diestramente le quitó la navaja mientras lo llevaba al suelo para dejarlo inmóvil; solo quedaba la niña, pero eso era lo de menos.

-¿Quién de ustedes tiene la llave de las esposas? –preguntó Bellany.

-No te lo diré.

-No estás en posición de amenazas muchachito.

-¿creían que se iban a salir con la suya? Son solo niños –dijo Ace.

-¿Lo dice quien era un experto ladrón a los 10 años? –bromeó Bellany.

-¡Oye! ¿De qué lado se supone que estas? – La cuestionó aparentemente ofendido.

-Les daré la llave si prometen dejar a mis hermanos –propuso Lal.

-No seas tonta Lal, esos sujetos nos mataran… corre –habló el que era preso por Ace.

-Ace no da tanto miedo –Se mofó de su amigo- Lal, te prometo que no le pasara nada a tus hermanos. Dale las llaves a Ace.

-¿Lo prometen? –preguntó al borde del llanto.

-Lo prometo –contestó Ace.

La pequeña sacó de su maltratado vestido las llaves que abrían las esposas, a paso lento y dudoso se acercó al moreno para abrir el cerrojo de estas. Una vez libre Ace se levantó dejando en libertad al muchacho y Bellany propiamente hizo lo mismo, los tres corrieron para encontrarse.

A juzgar por su apariencia tenían entre 13 y 11 años, no muy mayores ni mínimamente fuertes para estar realizando actos de mercenarios. Los dos jóvenes abrazaban a la pequeña que temblaba de miedo al contemplar los rostros de los azabaches.

-No vamos a hacerles nada –habló dulcemente Bellany para la niña.

-Como si fuéramos a creer eso –gruñó Fido.

-¿Qué íbamos a querer nosotros de unos chiquillos? –cuestionó Ace mientras se pasaba la mano por la nuca.

-Obligamos a nuestra hermana a venir, así que sean indulgentes con ella –suplicó el mayor.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? No vamos a tomar venganza.

El buen día estaba acabando a manos de un estruendoso trueno, las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer con mayor velocidad terminando así de empapar a los cinco. El llanto contenido de la niña salió a flote en gruesas lágrimas que se confundían con la fría lluvia, Bellany caminó hacia ella y la tomó en brazos para darle un cálido beso en la mejilla, dejando así pasmados a los tres hombres.

-Ya no falta mucho para llegar a Alpinia, los dejaremos en su casa –habló Bellany comenzando a andar con la niña en brazos.

-Vamos –tomó de las manos a los estupefactos niños.

-Puedo andar solo –se partó bruscamente del agarre el mayor.

-Bien –respondió mientras soltaba al otro.

-¿Por qué han hecho esto? Lal – preguntó Ace.

-Necesitábamos dinero –respondió con pesadez mientras miraba a sus hermanos por el hombro de Bellany-. Mamá está enferma y nuestro hermano mayor no tiene el suficiente dinero para sus medicinas…

-Entiendo. Pero lo que hicieron fue muy arriesgado –la regaño.

-No sé por qué me recuerda a alguien ¿a ti no Bellany? – dijo sarcásticamente Ace.

-A mi favor diré que no tengo 6 años.

-Escuchamos rumores que en el manglar del sureste había piratas, pensamos que si cobrábamos la recompensa de uno nos alcanzaría para ayudar a mamá.

-Me agrada su actitud –respondió con ánimo Ace.

-¿Dónde está ese espíritu cuando yo hago algo así? –le regañó la morena.

-Contigo es diferente.

-La idea fue de Lance –señaló la niña al mayor.

-Si tienes el atrevimiento de llevar a tus hermanos contigo asegúrate por lo menos de ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerlos –Habló con dureza Ace para el mayor.

-Lo tomare en cuenta para la próxima vez.

La cercanía a la ciudad se hacía notar por las flores de color rojo que se posaban a los costados del camino: muy vistosas por su gran tamaño y los pétalos que se acomodaban en forma de racimo. Entendía ahora el por qué del nombre de la ciudad, todas las calles estaban cubiertas por alpinias de diferentes tipos, unas más grandes que otras; pero todas de un bello color escarlata.

Fueron guiados a mano de los niños a hasta su hogar en una zona humilde pero muy decente. Con sigilo abrieron la puerta y entraron haciendo una invitación a los dos mayores; era una casa con mucha sensación de hogar, cálida y bonita. La pequeña rápidamente trajo consigo un par de toallas para que se secaran y los acomodo en unas sillas.

-Muchas gracias Lal – hablaron al uníoslo los morenos.

-No hay de que –les sonrió al par antes de dar media vuelta y entrar a una habitación.

-Lo siento mucho Ace, no quise causarte problemas.

-Ya estoy un poco mas acostumbrando, no te preocupes –bromeó-. ¿Cuál fue el motivo esta vez?

-Los escuche hablar un poco mientras estaba en el barco. A veces puedo escuchar las voces de las personas aunque no estén cerca de mi –colocó su mirada en el suelo.

-No dejaras de sorprenderme –le acarició la cabeza-. Probablemente se trate de Kenbunshoku Haki, eso explica como supo lo de los marinos –pensó.

-¿Eso es raro verdad?

-Más o menos.

-Nuestro hermano mayor no tardara en llegar- dijo Lance desde sus espaldas.

-¿Creen que puedan omitir ciertas cosas? No queremos preocuparlo más de la cuenta – habló con pena Fido.

-Eso debieron pensar antes de actuar –regañó Bellany-. Pero está bien, no diremos nada.

-Muchas gracias –Ofrecieron una leve reverencia.

La puerta se abrió entre un chillido dejando ver a un joven cubierto con un impermeable, su semblante era calmo, alzo la vista hacia el comedor encontrándose con la inesperada visita. No tardo en cuestionar a los pequeños.

-¿Quiénes son esas personas? Lance

-Ellos son… son… -le codeó a su otro hermano para que le ayudara a salir de la incómoda pregunta.

-¿He? Este… -no sabía que responder.

-Venimos desde Anemos, tus hermanos nos ayudaron a refugiarnos de la lluvia. Espero no cause ningún inconveniente –terminó por responder Bellany.

-Mis disculpas, es solo que no solemos tener visar.

-Me gustaría agradecerles la ayuda que nos han brindado, ¿te parece si hablamos a solas un momento?

-No necesita agradecer nada –Rechazó el mayor.

-Insisto, tus hermanos fueron muy amables –reiteró mientras veía salir a la niña de la habitación.

-Acompáñeme entonces –le dijo mientras avanzaba a la habitación de junto.

Hablaron por uno minutos, al parecer el hermano mayor de esos pequeños mantenía un rostro de asombro mientras Bellany le decía unas cuantas cosas. Al finalizar le ofreció una gran reverencia y la abrazó con fuerza como señal de agradecimiento.

Los pequeños se mantenían en el comedor con Ace, quien jugaba con la niña mientras aguardaba a su compañera. Al juzgar por su expresión se notaba que le agradaban los infantes; cuando notó la presencia de los otros dos cesó el juego y la pequeña corrió a los brazos de su hermano mayor.

-Es hora de marcharnos Ace.

-Por lo menos quédense esta noche.

-Muchas gracias pero no, aun hay luz y podemos llegar a nuestra casa sin dificultad –rechazó Bellany.

-Apresuremos entonces –habló Ace.

-Gracias por todo –se dirigió el mayor a la chica.

-No es nada –apoyó su mano en el hombro de él.

-Señorita tome –Lance le ofreció una hermosa flor de alpina.

-Muchas gracias, es muy hermosa – acarició su cabeza.

-Esa es nuestra línea, en verdad, gracias a los dos.

-Tengan más precaución para la próxima –recalcó Ace antes de salir de la casa.

-Nos veremos después –se despidió de ellos para seguirle el paso al moreno.

La lluvia era pesada pero para su fortuna el viento estaba calmo, lo que permitía avanzar de manera rápida. En el tramo hasta la arboleda los ojos de Ace iban y venían en todas direcciones observando la ciudad, realmente era bonita y el toque de las flores le hacía lucir mucho más interesante y vivaz.

Observándolo al frente suyo sabía que debía ofrecerle una disculpa más adecuada, después de todo ella lo había arrastrado hasta esa situación tan incómoda y ni siquiera mencionar que muy de seguro se había preocupado por ella cuando la amenazaron con el arma; aunque ella supiera que no estaba cargada él no tenía manera de saberlo.

Miró su espalda falta de cualquier prenda, especialmente el tatuaje que ahí se mantenía inmaculado, ese que él tanto presumía y era el centro de su orgullo. Un nudo se apoderó de su garganta, apreciándolo ahí a la poca distancia sentía como su espalda le quemaba… recordándole su posición y su preferencia hacia un recuerdo feliz a uno penosamente doloroso.

No tenía la menor duda; lucia estoica, fuerte, segura y digna de un comandante de los piratas más famosos de la actualidad, en cambio ¿Qué tenía ella? Un recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue también su mayor orgullo y que en un solo instante se lo habían arrebatado.

No cuido sus pasos lo cual provoco que –como de costumbre- se resbalara cayendo de espaldas al suelo lleno de fango. Se quedo inmóvil, dejaba que la lluvia le callera en el rostro como dejando que esta expresara lo que ella quería hacer en esos momentos. Las gotas dejaron de caer tan pesadamente, Ace le miraba desde arriba.

-Ten más cuidado –le extendió la mano para ayudarla.

-Es inevitable –se apoyó en el moreno.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No es nada –respondió con pesadumbre-. Ace, se que ya me he disculpado; pero de nueva cuenta lo siento muchísimo… no quería meterte en esto.

-Y yo dije que no importaba, al final todo salió bien y eso es lo que cuenta –comenzó a andar-. Además, Alpinia es una ciudad muy bonita y me agrado conocerla.

-Lo es –contestó con una sonrisa.

-Te gustan los niños ¿no?

-Sí, siempre quise un hermano pero mi madre no pudo dármelo… así que suelo ser muy indulgente con los niños.

-En ocasiones excedes de bondad, eso te generara conflictos.

-A ti también te gustan los niños ¿no es así? – preguntó, ignorando así el comentario del moreno.

-No me desagradan.

-Ya veo –se adelanto a él y comenzó a caminar de espaldas-. Lucias muy tierno jugando con Lal.

-Tengo instintos de hermano mayor supongo… aunque nunca hice algo parecido con Luffy.

-Lo que haya sido… igual fue lindo.

-Te caerás si te mantienes caminando así –le regañó-. No se te da para nada mal socializar –dirigió su vista a la flor que llevaba en manos.

-¿No preguntaras que le dije a su hermano mayor? –le cuestionó mientras se volvía para caminar correctamente.

-Por lo que te conozco se que le ayudaras con el problema de su madre ¿o me equivoco?

-cien por ciento en lo correcto. –se detuvo.

-Por eso es que no he preguntado –paro a un lado de ella- ¿Qué pasa?

-El camino se bifurca aquí, podemos ir a la costa donde está el barco o regresar al manglar –señaló ambos caminos- ¿Crees que ya se hayan marchado?

-Probablemente, regresemos al manglar.

-Sí, tengo mucha hambre… no imagino como debes de estar tú –sopesó mientras reanudaba el paso.

-Ciertamente –respondió de manera escueta-. Oye Bellany ¿Por qué esos niños sabían quién eras?

-¿Cómo iba yo a saberlo? –contestó nerviosa.

-Dijeron que no querían problemas contigo –le miró por el rabillo del ojo.

-Tal vez sepan que tengo conocidos en la marina –trató de sonar despreocupada.

-Entonces no debe de tratarse de un simple marino ¿o me equivoco?

-No son personas con relevancia… simplemente marinos corrientes –Su tono de voz sonó muy despectivo.

-Si tú lo dices… -terminó el tema no muy convencido.

-Sabes, quiero recompensarte por lo de este día.

-no es necesario…

-Pero quiero hacerlo. Ya falta poco para que la temporada de lluvia termine, eso quiere decir que pronto tendremos un día totalmente libre de lluvia –hizo una mueca mientras se llevaba la mano al rostro de manera pensante-. Y si mis cálculos no me fallan será dentro de dos días… aunque necesitare convencer a Muchi de librarte de las reparaciones del barco.

-Imposible, hoy perdimos la tarde por estar jugando. Debo de ayudarle, después de todo él me sacara de esta isla.

-Lo siento –le dijo con la mirada gacha.

-Si puedo reponer lo que faltó este día y lo que puedo hacer… tal vez lo considere.

-Tienes mucho sentido de la responsabilidad Ace.

-¿Y a donde quieres ir?

-Dijiste que te gustó Alpinia, así que pensé que podríamos recorrer la ciudad juntos –lo dijo casi en un susurro y desvió su mirada al costado para que no se percatara de su sonrojo.

-Suena bien –respondió alegre-. Solo espero que no enfermemos por estar tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia.

-Apresuremos el paso entonces.

-Te caerás de nuevo.

-¡Claro que no!

Deseaba alegremente que el día de su "cita" llegara, pero para eso Ace debía de terminar sus labores en el barco y Bellany regresar a Anemos con provisiones y lo prometido para los niños de Alpinia. El día siguiente pasó rápido entre vueltas y trabajos por parte de ambos. Fue hasta caída la noche que pudieron tomar un respiro de sus acciones.

Lo miró salir de la ducha con el semblante cansado, era realmente lindo que se esforzara tanto por terminar su trabajo y estar listo para ese día. Le ofreció la cena de esa noche y comenzaron juntos a comer en silencio. Después de terminar Ace se tióo al piso mientras cómodamente en un bostezo dejaba salir todo su cansancio.

-¿No te estás esforzando más de la cuenta?

-Para nada –contestó con la mira puesta en el techo.

-Podemos dejarlo para otra ocasión.

-Ya no tenemos más tiempo Bellany –dijo con bastante seriedad.

-No, no lo tenemos –reafirmó con amargura.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Acabas de hacerla –bromeó.

-¿puedo hacerte dos preguntas? –rectifico.

-Adelante.

-¿Por qué te reprimes tanto? –preguntó mientras se sentaba para poder verla.

-No reprimo nada, simplemente soy así.

-Mientes ¿a que le tienes miedo?

-¿Tendría que temerle a algo? –Le desafió con la mirada-. Simplemente soy realista, es todo.

-¿Y por realista te refieres a que privaras tus emociones por culpa de otros?

-Has dicho dos preguntas y llevas cuatro.

-No cambies el tema. En todo caso ¿Cuál es tu percepción de la realidad? –había cierto tono de molestia en su voz.

-La situación en la que estamos metidos Ace, deja de ser tan subjetivo tan solo un segundo.

-¿Entonces que ha sido lo de la otra noche? –preguntó sin miramientos.

-Eso ha sido algo muy lindo –respondió con aflicción-. Algo que incluso con recordarlo me roba el aliento… sin embargo, solo será eso Ace.

-No debiste en ese caso consentirlo, o tal vez no debí aventurarme –su voz sonaba apagada.

-Me dio gusto que lo hicieras porque yo no lo hubiera intentado. Lo que más quiero en estos instantes es muy contrario a lo que deseas oír Ace y es una lástima que ese gesto tan hermoso me haya hecho poner los pies en la tierra.

-Siento mucho el incomodarte -apartó su vista de ella.

-Yo nunca he dicho semejante cosa –lo regañó-, es solo que…es lo mejor para ambos.

-No te haría cambiar de parecer aunque tuviera toda la evidencia del mundo –sonrió a medias.

-No estoy negando nada, simplemente establezco cual es la mejor opción para los dos –recalcó.

-Eso es tantear ambos lados de la moneda… es jugar sucio –su tono se suavizo.

-Cierra la boca –le arrojó una bola de papel-. Sera mejor que te duermas o si no mañana no serás capaz de realizar tu trabajo.

-Es verdad –le devolvió la bola dándole justamente en la cabeza-. Espero sirva para que tus ideas se acomoden de mejor manera.

-insolente –susurró.

Sabían que ese día era diferente, no necesitaban siquiera salir de la choza para darse cuenta. No se escuchaba el tintinar diario de las gotas chocando contra el techo o los truenos que arremetían en los alrededores; la luz se colaba por la puerta dejando ver así un día completamente despejado, libre de las molestas nubes que durante mucho tiempo cubrían el vasto cielo azul.

Una brisa agradable hacia más perfecto el día, sin duda alguna sentir el sol calentar su piel después de cierto tiempo se sentía bien. Esa mañana le recordaba muchas otras en la cubierta del Moby Dick donde él y sus demás camaradas compartían momentos de alegría. Los extrañaba desmesuradamente; sin embargo tenía una misión que cumplir… una que por instantes olvidaba en los grisáceos ojos de Bellany.

No la había visto usar vestido desde su primer encuentro, ciertamente no sabía porque si lucía tan impecable en ellos: ese vestido de tirantes y un bonito color lavanda le quedaba perfecto. Por otra parte él como de costumbre a bermudas, botas y -para evitar regaños innecesarios- una camisa negra, dejando solo por esta vez de lado su particular sombrero.

-Hoy no te he tenido que decir nada sobre tu tatuaje, muy bien –lo felicitó.

-Suena como si estuvieras felicitando a un perro –contestó indignado.

-Eso no es cierto y mejor hay que ir avanzando para aprovechar el día.

-¡Ya quiero llegar! –expresó feliz.

-¿Qué te ha dicho Muchi? –cuestionó al moreno mientras comenzaba su andar.

-Solo lo que pensaba oír.

-¿Y eso sería?

-Cosas de hombres…

-No lo imagino –puso cara de fastidio.

-No es tan difícil de imaginar –le dijo mientras le ayudaba a pasar una raíz-. Te vez muy bien este día –le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias –respondió con un leve rubor en sus mejillas-. Es poco práctico para traerlo puesto en el manglar, pero esta es una ocasión especial.

-Entonces deberíamos de tener esas ocasiones con más regularidad.

-¿Estas insinuando algo? –preguntó molesta.

-Siempre a la defensiva ¿cierto?

-Costumbre más que nada –cedió.

-Me he dado cuenta –ironizó-. Apresúrate, pero no te caigas esta vez.

-No contestaste mi pregunta –lo miró inquisitivamente- y deja de mofarte de mi coordinación.

Un día soleado hacia mucha diferencia entre uno nuboso y con precipitación, había mucha más personas en la calle andando de aquí allá, comprando, viendo o simplemente -como ellos- degustando el buen día para andar por la calle. El reflejo de la luz sobre los tejados húmedos le daba un brillo especial a la ciudad.

Las manos del moreno curioseaban cada flor que pasaba por su camino, admiraba cada pétalo de esos grandes racimos; le gustaban a pesar de no ser finamente las más hermosas de las flores. Un niño, eso parecía andando por todos lados como si nunca hubiera salido al exterior. Lo miraba con cara divertida mientras se mantenía corriendo por la calle empedrada.

Su primera parada fue en casa de los pequeños que habían encontrado días antes, saludaron cordialmente pero no se entretuvieron mucho en el lugar. Bellany entregó lo correspondiente a Lance y se marcharon… después de todo ese era un día solo para ellos dos.

Gracias al agotador andar de Ace pararon su carrera en un modesto local para tomar algo fresco, se sentía bien estar de esa manera. Sentados a un lado de otro disfrutando de las trivialidades de la vida. Tan solo si pudiera extender esa felicidad más allá de un día, aunque solo uno fuera le haría muy feliz. Pero eso era aspirar demasiado, solo tendría ese y solamente ese, para bien o para mal.

Después de refrescarse siguieron su andar por las calles principales, Bellany fungiendo su papel como guía hablándole un poco sobre la historia de la ciudad y su arquitectura; Ace atendía cada explicación y preguntaba ocasionalmente sobre pequeñas curiosidades.

Comenzó a notar los regulares "accidentes" en los que era participe el moreno, el constante "disculpe" o "lo siento" que emanaban de los labios de Ace comenzaban a fastidiarle enormemente. Lo miró de reojo, seguía con la misma expresión boba con la que había llegado, lo examinó con mayor detenimiento…ahí estaba el problema.

Lo detuvo tomándolo por la muñeca y se colocó frente a él, miró el maravilloso inconveniente que tenía delante de ella: ese perfecto y bien cuidado cuerpo, sumándole por supuesto su atractivo rostro entre esos despeinados cabellos negros. Con una aparente molestia en su semblante comenzó desde la parte superior a ceñir los botones de la camisa, Ace la miró confundido.

-Si vuelvo a escuchar alguna palabra de disculpa juro que te golpeare hasta cansarme –le dijo con enfado mientras terminaba con el ultimo botón.

-Esto es incomodo –decía mientras se jalaba la camisa de la parte de arriba.

-Lo siento mucho, no soportare que cada mujer que pase al lado de nosotros termine "tropezando" contigo –lo regañó mientras trataba de quitarle las manos de la camisa.

-Por lo menos deja que desabroche hasta la mitad –insistía.

-¡Claro que no! –tiraba de él con más fuerza.

-¡Que si! – Soltó una de sus manos y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Bellany la cual se contrajo de manera instantánea jalando con mayor fuerza la camisa y así deshebrando los dos primeros botones dejando a la vista su pecho.

-Tramposo –le dijo con un puchero en el rostro.

-Ahora por lo menos puedo respirar –bromeó.

-No más de esos dos, o terminaras por recorrer la ciudad tu solo.

-Sigamos entonces.

"Si tan solo tuviera más tiempo" eso era lo que pensaba Ace al ver fortuitamente a Bellany, cuando contemplaba la bonita sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro ó cuando lo tomaba con delicadeza de la mano para indicar el camino a seguir. En esos instantes deseaba tener mucho más tiempo del que le restaba y fue también cuando una pregunta que hace muchísimo tiempo no se había hecho cruzó por su mente ¿Cómo se habían conocido Roger y Rouge? No tenía ningún recuerdo de ellos, no se lamentaba; salvo un poco por su madre tal vez.

Sintió de nuevo el sutil toque de sus dedos recorrer el dorso de su mano, instantáneamente cerro su puño para aprisionarlos y sin resistencia se dejó guiar… recordó sus palabras "Estoy agradecida con tus padres por haber decidido tenerte… me alegra mucho el haberte conocido", sonrió al rememorar esa platica. Lo estaba pasando muy bien, cada gota de sudor valió la pena.

El exhaustivo recorrido le abrió el apetito a ambos por lo que decidieron que era de comer; un lugar agradable y sin muchos visitantes para su comodidad. Una vez llenos abandonaron el lugar pendientes de dónde dirigirse esta vez.

-Si mal no recuerdo más adelante esta la gran fuente de Elatior, es realmente muy bonita.

-Entonces vayamos allí –comenzó a andar.

-Estoy pasando un gran rato, gracias Ace.

-Al contrario, soy yo el que te debe las gracias… después de todo tu eres mi guía.

-Pues no eres bueno siguiendo, ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces te he gritado que no corras.

-No puedo evitarlo, quiero verlo todo –dijo pensativo mientras se llevaba los brazos a la cabeza.

-¿Puedes verla? –se adelantó unos pasos y señalo hacia el frente.

-Es muy grande –respondió animado.

-Alpinia Elatior, conocida como bastón del emperador… la forma de esta fuente –explico mientras ambos quedaban frente a ella.

-¡Asombroso! –exclamó como niño pequeño.

-Lo es –miró a su alrededor- Iré por helado, espérame aquí.

Caminaba de regreso con un cono en cada mano muy atenta a que no se callera el helado o bien tropezar con alguien para no untárselo. Su andar pendiente en llegar intacta con el postre en manos hizo que no se percatara del agarre del que estaba siendo presa. Una mano cubriendo sus ojos y la otra de manera sinuosa debajo de sus pechos, sintió el aliento de esa persona chocar contra su nuca.

-¿Quién es? –Preguntó con molestia, sabía perfectamente que no se trataba de Ace.

-Debes adivinar –le susurró en el oído.

-Liam.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? –preguntó con sorpresa al momento que quitaba la mano de sus vista.

-No conozco a más personas en Alpinia que se atrevan a abrazarme de esta manera –habló con fastidio.

-Y eso me agrada –le besó la mejilla y soltó su otro brazo del cuerpo de Bellany- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Negocios?

-No esta vez Liam, vengo con un amigo –respondió mientras buscaba con la mirada a Ace.

-¿Amigo? ¿Quién es?

-Ace –dijo con cierto temor. Se acercaba a ella y por su semblante no parecía muy contento.

-Parece irritado –dijo con desdén antes de que él estuviera al lado de los dos.

-Estaba buscándote –hablo Bellany con cierta tención.

-Pude notarlo –su tono de voz era severo.

-Liam, él es mi amigo Ace; Ace él es un viejo amigo, Liam –presentó apresuradamente.

-Mucho gusto Ace –le tendió la mano pero Bellany se interpuso entre ambos.

-Cuanto lo siento Liam, pero ya nos tenemos que ir. Me dio mucho gusto saludarte –se despidió muy timorata.

-Tengan cuidado –le clavó la vista a Ace antes de dar media vuelta y andar en sus asuntos.

-¿Ace? –habló miedosa.

-¿Si? –Mantenía la vista aun en otro muchacho, conteniendo en sus puños el deseo de quemarlo vivo.

-Liam puede ser un poco posesivo… no es mala persona –trató de animar la situación.

-No parecías estar incomoda –le dio la espalda.

-Pues lo estaba –se colocó a su costado-. Oye, no dejes que esa tonta acción nos arruine el día.

-¿De dónde se conocen? –le quitó uno de los conos de la mano.

-El dinero de la herencia que dejó mi padre no se malgasta tanto como mamá piensa, tengo una buena inversión en ciertos comercios. Liam se encargó de ello por un tiempo hasta que obtuve la edad suficiente para aceptar esa responsabilidad.

-¿Meramente socios? –la miró de reojo mientras comía el helado, notó la leve indecisión en sus ojos al responder.

-Solo fue por un corto tiempo, no fue nada especial –Miró la disimulada mueca de disgusto en sus labios.

-Bien –finalizó secamente.

-Nunca pensé que pudiera ser tan celoso, pero no tenia manera de saber que pasaría esto –pensó.

-¿A dónde iremos ahora? –preguntó para terminar de comer el postre.

-La plaza Purpurata, está pasando por la siguiente bifurcación.

-Andando –Comenzó a caminar y a diferencia de antes con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

-Parece que mi destino es y será hacer enfadar a Ace –pensó mientras caminaba a su lado.

El trayecto fue mortalmente silencioso, ya ni por lo menos volteaba para apreciar las flores de alrededor y eso que eran diferentes en color a las anteriores vistas. Sus manos seguían resguardadas dentro de la tela de sus bolsillos, caminaba firme con el semblante intachablemente serio, tan centrado en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera escuchaba la voz de Bellany que le daba indicaciones por donde seguir.

Para cuando ambos se dieron cuenta ya estaban separados, al parecer optaron por caminos diferentes en la bifurcación. Maldita sea, explícitamente le había dicho que la zona del camino izquierdo llevaba a la "zona roja" de la ciudad; ahora debía volver y buscarlo entre el mar de feromonas que muy seguramente ya se le estaban insinuando.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo sin importarle su vestimenta o cualquier pelafustán que –por estar ahí- quisiera acosarla, no tuvo que adentrarse demasiado para encontrarlo y ciertamente esperaba una escena totalmente diferente a la que justo allí en medio de la calle estaba observando. Era él, muy cómodo tomando por la cintura a una rubia mujer que se enroscaba en su cuello mientras le daba un profundo y nada sutil beso.

Pareció eterno ese espectáculo que tan solo había durado un par de segundos cuando mucho, para la desgracia de Ace lo primero que vio tras quitarse a la rubia de encima fue a Bellany. Decepción, eso es lo que mostraban los ojos de ambos, le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a él, quien inmediatamente le siguió a paso rápido.

-Bellany –la sujetó de la muñeca.

-La plaza está del otro lado, no escuchaste lo que te dije –hizo una pausa- o tal vez sí.

-Es un mal entendido –se apresuró para disipar dudas.

-No tienes por qué darme explicaciones –Soltó su muñeca-. Se hará más tarde y no podrás observar con claridad la plaza –le dijo con el mirar sombrío.

-La plaza no importa –aseveró-. Lo que paso fue… -Sintió el toque frio de la palma de la mano proveniente de Bellany contra sus ígneos labios.

-No me interesa y no deseo saberlo –afirmó con dureza mientras retiraba su mano.

-¿Está bien si regresamos ya? –preguntó desanimado.

-Como gustes –comenzó a caminar.

Cuan tonto e inmaduro había actuado en esos momentos, dejándose llevar por los celos de verla sujeta con otro hombre. Sin embargo ese pequeño incidente no había sido apropósito, no sería tan canalla como para usar esa clase de acciones a manera de venganza o simplemente para liberar su enojo; para eso estaba el Hiken y muchos árboles dispuestos a someterse ante él.

Ya estaban a las fueras de Alpinia y en todo el trayecto no se habían dirigido la vista, mucho menos la palabra. Ace la seguía desde atrás a corta distancia, aguardando prudentemente la oportunidad para entablar una conversación apropiada y no recibir en cambio por su intento un buen posicionado golpe.

Furiosa o más que eso se sentía en esos momentos y no solamente por el hecho de haberlo encontrado en medio de la calle besándose con otra mujer, sino porque ella misma era la que dijo una noche atrás que nada pasaría entre ellos. Si tan solo pudiera deshacerse de ese miedo que le calaba en los huesos hubiera considerado fuertemente el dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos; pero no, se paralizaba al recordar sus cicatriz y las posibles consecuencias que le traerían a Ace mas que a ella.

Sabía que eso sucedería, si estando en sus cinco sentidos terminaba en el suelo esta vez con más razón al no cuidar sus pasos. No tocó el suelo pues fue sujeta por los brazos del moreno, lo miró por breves instantes antes de reincorporarse con su ayuda. Las manos de Ace seguían en sus hombros y descendieron hasta sus manos para jugar con sus dedos.

Ambos suspiraron cansadamente, la abrazo con sutileza y deposito un ligero beso en su frente. Se retrajo y la observó con detenimiento para luego ver cómo le daba la espalda y continuaba así con su andar.

-¿Si te digo que lo siento contaría? –Expresó Ace desde atrás.

-Una carrera.

-¿Una carrera? –repitió confuso.

-Si llegas al manglar antes que yo te perdonare –propuso.

-Es más fácil que aceptes mis disculpas aquí y te evites la pena de perder –Bromeó.

-Ya lo veremos –le desafió mientras se echaba a correr-. ¡Y no puedes usar tus poderes!

Ambos se tiraron de espaldas en el piso del pequeño porche, cubiertos en gran mayoría por fango, con la respiración agitada y el pulso a mil por hora. Tal como había predicho su compañero ella término perdiendo; pero ya sabía el resultado incluso antes de haber lanzado la propuesta. Apoyó sus manos contra el piso para sentarse y miró al moreno.

-Deberías cambiar tu sobrenombre a "puño de fango" –bromeó ante el aspecto sucio que mantenía.

-No estás muy detrás de mí –Alegó mientras retiraba algo de fango del rostro de Bellany.

-Iré a darme un buen baño –se levantó.

-Sobre lo que dijiste…

-Perdí ¿no es así? –le dijo desde el marco de la puerta- ¿o prefieres oírlo?

-Que hayas sonreído me es suficiente –la curvatura de sus labios ascendieron.

Escuchaba el agua proveniente de la ducha caer a espaldas suyas, apoyada de un costado sobre el marco de la puerta de entrada. Sus ojos se mantenían perdidos en las pequeñitas gotas que comenzaban a descender desde lo alto del cielo; le parecía que caían más lento de lo normal. Poco a poco la oscuridad habitual y propia del manglar fue cubriéndolo todo, nublando por un instante su propia visión.

Extendió su mano para tocar la fría precipitación, era el mejor lugar para ella. La lluvia que continuamente caía día tras día, noche tras noche, hacía lo que ella no podía… expresarse de manera abierta y sin temor. No se sentían de todo mal, esas gotas que se clavaban como agujas en la palma de su mano.

Pero esa sensación no podía ser siquiera minúsculamente mejor que la que estaba siendo presa en esos momentos… sus gruesos dedos recorrieron el largo de su brazo suavemente hasta entrelazarse con los suyos mientras que en una apacible caricia la otra cubría sus ojos; que incluso antes de privarlos de la vista ella ya los había cerrado. Atrajo la mano extendida hacia su mismo abdomen y poso la frente en su coronilla, como siempre su temperatura cálida al contacto a diferencia de la suya.

Percibió descender su abrasador aliento hasta su cuello y sin meditarlo un poco echo su cabeza para atrás permitiéndole a sus anchas apoderarse de él. Gimió brevemente ante el contacto de los labios de Ace contra su piel.

-¿Así manifiesta tu incomodidad? –ironizó arrogantemente.

-Solo si tú saludas tan afectuosamente a las desconocidas como esta tarde –le susurró.

-No quise que pasaras ese mal momento, realmente no lo hice por placer o querer vengarme… simplemente se me vino encima.

-Dije que no quería oírlo –movió su rostro a donde sabía que estaba él, aun mantenía su vista tapada.

-Ese cretino de Liam, solo de recordar sus sucias manos sobre ti me hace enfurecer –tensó la voz.

-No pensé que te importaría tanto –trató de quitar su mano con la que le quedaba libre.

-No consentiré tu presencia con otros hombres –mantuvo firme su agarre.

-¿Los hombres del manglar también están incluidos? –cesó su intento.

-No recuerdo haber hablado de excepciones.

-Debes de admitir que eso es exagerado.

-Tampoco dije que no lo fuera –le beso de nueva cuenta el cuello.

-¿Por qué haces eso? –Su voz sonó algo triste.

-Por qué no puedo ir más allá… -le soltó lentamente.

-Ace, no lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es –se volvió hacia él.

La penuria apenas dejaba ver sus negros ojos, esos que le hipnotizaban profundamente y que al mismo tiempo le recordaba que debía mantenerse prudente por el bien de ambos. Lo abrazó fuertemente hundiendo su rostro en su fuerte pecho, empapándolo con el llanto como en otra ocasión lo había hecho. Correspondió a su toque y la dejó que desahogara su pesar, se mantuvo un rato ahí antes de volverlo a mirar y hablar.

-No tenemos nada que ofrecernos –dijo secamente entre lágrimas-. No quiero tener que perder a otra persona importante para mí.

-Tienes razón, no puedo ofrecerte nada serio… quisiera, pero en mi actual posición existen muchas cosas que debo realizar antes –susurró con pesadez.

-Lo sé y lo entiendo… no debes de perder de vista tus prioridades, no por mí.

-Esas prioridades comienzas a volverse confusas cuando miro tus ojos –sonrió amargamente.

-No puedo darte más que esto; no debes atarte a mi pobre existencia en esta isla.

-Es fácil decirlo –la abrazó por arriba de los hombros.

-No tenemos tiempo ¿recuerdas?

-Llevo la cuenta minuciosamente… ¿Qué suena mejor? ¿Siete días o una semana? –le preguntó con la boca puesta en su cabeza.

-La que parezca más tiempo –se aferró con mayor fuerza a él.


	9. Hotarubi

¡Hola gente bonita! Aquí me tienen después de dos semanas… creo que más o menos eso es lo que me estaré tardando en actualizar ya que la universidad y las atenciones de la casa no me dan tiempo (es difícil estudiar en otra ciudad y más si estas tu sola). Apenas dos semanas de escuela y ya tengo mil tareas, exposiciones y exámenes x_x, pero ni modos, hay que echarle ganas.

Hay buenas y malas noticias, la mala (que no sé si es tan mala) es que pues si, al fic le quedan pocos capítulos (no sé cuantos exactamente) y eso me hace estar muy triste porque realmente amo escribir_ La Sangre del Rey no ha Muerto. _La buena (por lo menos para mí) es que estoy trabajando ya en la continuación (el primer capítulo está casi terminado), todo comenzó con un fic que iba a ser independiente que sería una parodia sobre Luffy después de convertirse en Rey de los piratas… pero después replantee idea y se convirtió en otra cosa totalmente diferente y que tiene mucha relación con el inicio de este capítulo. Ojala y si ustedes me dan la oportunidad estaremos discutiendo a finales de septiembre sobre este nuevo Fic (que aun no sé como titularlo y ya me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar).

Sin más por ahora me despido de todas ustedes con un besote enorme, ojala les este yendo muy bien… ojala todas fuéramos como Zilion que se la pasa de vacaciones jejeje. Gracias por sus comentarios y todos los lectores anónimos muchas gracias también.

**Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, todo es obra del ingenioso Oda-Chin**

* * *

La Sangre del Rey no ha Muerto

Hotarubi

No lo entendía, ¿Por qué abrazaba con tanta fuerza a ese muchacho? Era como si no quisiera que se alejara de él, como si el simple hecho de romper su agarre le provocara un dolor incontenible. Lo miró una vez más, sin duda había visto esos ojos grises en otro lado pues conocía perfectamente la mirada de tristeza que le estaba mostrando. Si no fuera por los minúsculos detalles que conocía a la perfección pudo haber dicho que se trataba de él, pero sería algo ilógico… era verse como en un espejo.

Se inclinó sobre él para susurrarle algunas palabras, mismas que ni siquiera pudo escuchar a pesar de que era él quien las estaba emitiendo. Se apartó un poco y lo miró por última vez, le sonrió como nunca lo había hecho antes. Eran tan aterradores esos sentimientos que mantenía en su pecho que no podía hacer otra cosa salvo mirar como lentamente la imagen de ese joven se desvanecía frente a sus ojos, como esa imagen le arrebataba el aliento.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, su pulso estaba alterado y le dolía levemente la cabeza, tomó asiento pesadamente y trató de calmarse ¿Qué era ese sueño que acababa de tener? Nunca antes había visto a ese sujeto y mucho menos en el lugar donde lo había soñado, ambos de pie en la cubierta del Moby Dick. Suspiró inquieto, parecía todo tal real, como si se tratara de un recuerdo más que simples imaginaciones suyas.

Bellany aun se encontraba dormida al otro extremo del lugar, sonrió al verla, el día anterior había sido muy agradable pese a los malos momentos que llegaron a experimentar. Aun quedaban mínimas cosas que hacer en el barco de Muchi así que era mejor que se despabilara de una buena vez para poder empezar con el trabajo.

No parecía que justamente el día previo había estado despejado pues la mañana estaba acompañada por un viento fuerte y precipitación moderada. Afortunadamente el trabajo por realizar era desde el interior del barco, unos cuantos retoques a la carena y uno que otro pañol y todo estaría listo. Los golpes de los martillos resoban en el interior del barco, señal de que cada quien diligentemente se disponía a hacer lo que le correspondía. La humedad del ambiente comenzaba a cobrarles factura con el abundante sudor en sus cuerpos, era mejor refrescarse un poco antes de proseguir.

Ace en compañía de otros hombres que trabajan junto con él en la reparación de la carena se dirigieron a la cocina del navío para tomar algo fresco, ahí se encontraba Bellany con Makoto quienes conversaban amenamente mientras preparaban algunas bebidas para el resto de la tripulación.

-¡Makoto, necesito un trago de agua! –demandó uno de los acalorados hombres.

-Preparamos algo para ustedes –le ofreció un vaso con la bebida.

-Enseguida les serviré un poco a cada uno, tomen asiento por favor –dijo Bellany.

Repartió a cada hombre el líquido que sus sedientas y secas bocas pedían, por último se colocó detrás de la barra, Ace se acercó hasta ella.

-¿Cansado?

-Acalorado seria la palabra adecuada –se quejó el moreno.

-Es extraño que tu lo digas –le sonrió.

-Ser de fuego no me hace inmune al calor.

-Es lo que veo… ¿aun les falta mucho?

-Si seguimos a este paso terminaremos en unas tres horas –Colocó su vaso en la barra chocándolo levemente contra esta.

-¿Estás bien? –Lo miró preocupada.

-No tuve una buena noche, es todo.

-Si es por lo de ayer… -se apresuró a responder.

-No fue por eso – dijo inquieto Ace, quien con un ademan de su mano tiró el vaso de cristal al suelo haciendo que se fragmentara.

-Hoy estas muy distraído –lo miró con calma y después se agachó para recoger los trozos que habían caído de su lado.

-Lo siento mucho –expresó con un mohín.

Bellany se encontraba recogiendo los trozos de cristal cuando alguien descuidadamente tropezó con ella, empujándola y a consecuencia uno de los vidrios atravesó la palma de su mano provocando un incesante sangrado.

-Perdona no te mire allá abajo ¿Te duele mucho? –preguntó preocupado el pirata.

-Solo un poco – minimizó en un gesto de dolor mientras se detenía el sangrado con la otra mano.

-Está sangrando mucho – le dijo Ace mientras colocaba un pequeño trapo en la herida- ¡Oye, Makoto! –llamó al doctor.

-Ustedes siempre causando problemas –refunfuñó- Déjame ver…

-¿Cómo luce? –preguntó Hiken.

-Necesitara unas cinco puntadas, el equipo médico debe de estar en algún lado, iré por él. Aguarden aquí –Ordenó antes de marcharse.

-Realmente lo siento mucho Bellany- Chan –seguía disculpándose el hombre.

-No es para tanto, estoy bien –le sonrió.

-Ace, te encargaremos el cuidado de Bellany-Chan en lo que Makoto hace la curación. Regresaremos al trabajo.

-De acuerdo.

-Otra vez hago que pierdas tus labores.

-Esta vez será por poco tiempo, espero –le sonrió.

-No deja de sangrar –Miró el liquido oscuro que le escurría por el brazo.

-De cierto modo también fue mi culpa.

-Fue un accidente.

-Limpiare tu brazo –le dijo mientras tomaba una toalla.

-Es la primera vez que sangro de esta manera.

-Esto es solo algo pequeño –una sonrisa burlona se apoderó de su rostro.

-Como piratas debes de haber recibido muchas heridas, imagino que esto no debe de ser nada comparado con alguna que pudiste tener –expresó mientras observaba como limpiaba su brazo cuidadosamente.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no recibo un golpe –seguía centrado en la acción.

-Recuerdo que hace no mucho yo fui capaz de hacerlo y si mi memoria no me falla había un hilo de sangre –bromeó.

-Ahora podrás presumir que eres una de las pocas personas que pudo golpear a "Puño de fuego Ace" –dijo algo arrogante.

-Tal vez alguien me pida que le diga como lo hice…

-Sera una lástima porque solo funciona si se trata de ti –la miró a los ojos, ya había parado de limpiar y ahora con ambas manos se encargaba de sujetar la mano herida de Bellany.

-Tal vez haga que bajes la guardia y en esos momentos alguien más te ataque.

-Bien, no tengo miedo de eso.

-Seria un ataque sorpresa, podrías morir… -dramatizó.

-Como dije, no tengo miedo.

-¿Ni siquiera a la muerte? –preguntó curiosa.

-No –dijo sin vacilar ni un segundo.

-Entonces… ¿si murieras en estos momentos, no te arrepentirías de nada? –lo miró fijamente.

-Siempre he tenido una motivación principal por la cual he vivido… y ya la he encontrado desde hace algún tiempo, así que realmente no me importaría morir en estos momentos.

-Un hombre que no le teme a la muerte… eso es muy interesante.

-Sin embargo, aun tengo muchos pendientes que realizar, así que la muerte no está en mi lista de encuentros próximos –le sonrió.

-Has vivido siempre siguiendo tus convicciones, no hay nada de qué arrepentirse. Supongo que por eso el miedo no forma parte de tu vocabulario… después de todo es el gran impedimento para realizar muchas cosas –dijo con pesadez.

-No hay nada de malo con temer, yo temo incluso de algunas cosas… pero vencer esos miedos es lo que nos hace crecer y ser más fuertes –le acaricio la cabeza revolviendo sus cabellos azabaches.

-Es fácil decirlo.

-Tengo buenas y malas noticias –dijo Makoto que recién entraba a la cocina.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Ace.

-La buena es que encontré lo necesario para curar a Bellany, la mala es que entre lo necesario no incluyo la anestesia –puso el botiquín en la barra.

-Seré valiente… o al menos tratare.

-Bien –comenzó a sacar las cosas.

-Que duela lo menos posible –le extendió la mano herida.

-Oye Ace ayúdame, sujeta su mano por favor, tratara de contraerla por instinto y podría lastimarse.

-¿Lista?

-¿No puede doler tanto o sí? – Resignada colocó la mano en la barra.

Con toda la firmeza que pudo Ace tomó su mano en un fuerte agarre para que ella no pudiera retraerla, pasó el brazo por debajo del suyo y Bellany se colocó detrás de él, recargándose en su espalda para así no poder ver la curación. No pudo evitar apretar con fuerza la cintura de Ace al sentir la aguja atravesarle la piel cortada, cada vez que esta se encajaba en su piel lo hacía, callando su grito en la espalda del moreno.

Cuando Makoto terminó de darle la última puntada sintió que pudo respirar nuevamente, su frente estaba sudada y la mano le dolía ahora más, pero la curación era necesaria pues la herida tenía algo de profundidad. Terminaron vendándole la mano para finalizar, le punzaba y apenas si podía moverla. Ace acercó una silla para que tomara asiento.

-Fuiste muy valiente Bellany-Chan –dijo Makoto.

-Pan comido –contestó sarcástica.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Ace.

-Sí. He resistido cosas peores –suspiró cansada.

-Debe de haber dolido mucho también –Sabia que se refería a la cicatriz de su espalda.

-Como no tienes una idea –agachó la vista para ver la mano vendada.

-Yo me encargare de Bellany, no te preocupes Ace.

-Lo siento mucho, no quise causarte este mal rato –Le dijo a Bellany.

-Fue un accidente, realmente no ha sido nada –le sonrió.

-Te lo encargo Makoto –se dirigió al hombre antes de salir.

Otro dolor mas para su cabeza, definitivamente ese no estaba siendo para nada su día. Podía sentir los dedos clavados de Bellany en su cuerpo, el ardor en su espalda por sofocar los gritos en ella. «Su espalda» pensó, después de todo, si había soportado esa gran quemadura algo como unas simples puntadas deberían de ser insignificantes. Pero eso no era lo que le agobiaba, ese simple suceso era posiblemente una probada de lo que podría ocurrir en el futuro.

Conocía perfectamente con el tipo de personas que se metería de llevársela a su lado, ya le había hecho daño una vez y de seguro no se tentaría el corazón para hacerlo de nuevo. Después de todo él era un marino, y no uno cualquiera como ella había mencionado con anterioridad, sumándole claro está a un sinfín de piratas y caza recompensas que tenia tras su cabeza. Así que ¿qué debería hacer? Posiblemente ella tenía razón, eso no podía ser, pues implicaba exponerla ante riesgos que tal vez no podría superar en ocasiones y no le cargaría la mano a su padre o al resto de la tripulación con problemas que no le competían. Sabía que si quería a Bellany a su lado debía protegerla por cuenta propia.

Entonces todo comenzaba a parecer más resignación que otra cosa, ¿suprimir sus sentimientos sería lo más adecuado? ¿Debería de seguir el ejemplo de ella? No, Portgas D. Ace nunca huía de una batalla y esta era una, la cual le importaba en gran medida y ese era precisamente el maldito problema: ya había perdido a un hermano y aun camarada, así que si había ocasiones en las que no podía proteger a sus seres queridos. La idea comenzaba a metérsele más en la cabeza ¿Qué pasaría si no fuera capaz de protegerla a ella de alguna amenaza? Principalmente "esa" que sabía perfectamente que sería su mayor problema.

El trabajo se volvió más pesado con sus preocupaciones en primer plano, la realidad que había evitado finalmente comenzaba alcanzarlo haciendo que se preocupara. Notó sus hombros caídos y ese semblante cansado, no era sin duda el andar estoico que siempre demostraba. Caminaban uno al lado del otro rumbo al manglar en pleno silencio, detrás de todos los hombres de Muchi. Ocasionalmente lo miraba de reojo, sin duda, algo estaba molestando al moreno.

-En verdad Ace, no te sientas culpable por lo esta mañana –lo tomó de la mano.

-No es precisamente eso –apretó los dedos de Bellany contra su palma.

-Te encuentras raro desde la mañana ¿Qué te pasa?

-Solo estaba pensando en algunas cosas, no me prestes atención.

-Si necesitas hablar sabes que estoy para escucharte.

-Lo sé –dijo casi en automático.

-Deberás darte un buen baño y descasar, creo que lo necesitas –dijo con preocupación.

-Si –respondió desganado.

-Ace, no me gusta verte actuar de esta manera –dijo con desazón deteniéndose.

-Disculpa, es solo que tengo en mente algunas cuestiones que no sé cómo responder –le sonrió apenas notoriamente.

-Las respuestas vendrán solas, no te angusties –suavizó su mirada.

-Espero que no tarden mucho en llegar.

-Si las apresuras entonces no tendrán tanto valor. Deja que todo fluya a su ritmo.

-Lo intentare –le sonrió.

-¿Qué te parece si te llevo a un lugar genial esta noche?

-Suena interesante –reanudó el paso.

-Es uno de mis lugares favoritos, tal vez te ayude a despejar tu mente.

-Ayudaría mucho.

Tal como propuso lo que hizo recién llegando a la choza 27 fue tomar una larga ducha, lo necesitaba y sus músculos tensos se lo estaban agradeciendo enormemente, para su fortuna podía calentar instantáneamente el agua haciendo así a un más placentero el baño. No saldrían hasta caída la noche así que tenía un par de horas para dormir y así cambiar el semblante de pesadez que mostraba su rostro.

Para cuando abrió los ojos ya todo estaba en penumbras, señal de que había dormido un poco más de la cuenta. Bellany de seguro no quiso despertarlo por la mala cara que tenia, dejándolo así descansar todo lo que necesitaba. La buscó con la mirada, la pequeña veladora que se mantenía en el centro del lugar le permitió divisarla dormida en un rincón recargada contra la pared. Se levantoóy camino hasta ella.

El crujir de la madera producto de las pisadas de Ace la despertó, realmente solo estaba dormitando. Lo examinó con la vista, lucia mejor sin esa fatídica mirada en su rostro.

-¿Haz dormido bien? –preguntó Bellany.

-Muy bien, gracias. ¿Te he despertado?

-No, solo estaba medio dormida. Esperaba a que despertaras, parecías estar muy cómodo así que decidí dejar que lo hicieras por cuenta propia.

-Ahora me siento renovado, ¿Ya es muy tarde para ir al lugar que mencionaste?

-No estoy muy segura de que hora sea exactamente, pero, estamos a buen tiempo.

-Vayamos –le extendió la mano para levantarse.

-No está muy lejos de aquí –tomó su mano.

El estrecho y resbaladizo sendero se iba ensanchando mientras más se introducían entre la espesura del bosque, era casi la misma ruta que usaban para ir a Alpinia, solo que a mitad del camino se desviaron hacia el este. Si no fuera por las llamas de Ace no hubieran sido capaz de ver nada, el camino estaba más oscuro de lo normal pues a pesar de que la lluvia estaba presente ningún trueno, rayo o relámpago hacía gala esa noche.

Tras caminar alrededor de 20 minutos Bellany se detuvo frente a lo que parecía ser un pequeño lago rodeado de abundante vegetación. Pequeñas flores violetas salían de alrededor colocándose en puntos estratégicos que hacían al lugar más vistoso. Le pidió a Ace que cesara en sus llamas, esperaron un par de segundos pero nada parecía ocurrir.

-Se supone que debería de estar lleno de cientos de luciérnagas –dijo con un mohín de enfado.

-Parece que hoy tomaron un día libre –bromeó.

-No es justo, hicimos todo el viaje hasta acá por nada… yo quería que las vieras.

-Seria un espectáculo bonito, sin duda.

-Yo que tenía tantas ganas –dijo con resignación.

-¿Te gusta mucho este lugar?

-Por este lugar encontré el manglar. Regresaba de Alpinia hacia Anemos, me desvié en el camino y termine en este lugar –se recargó en un árbol-. Fue muy hermoso, después de eso trate de encontrar el camino de regreso a casa y terminé topándome con el manglar…

-Entonces este es un lugar especial –recalcó Ace.

-Claro, gracias a este lugar nos conocimos hace un mes –le sonrió-. Pero es una lástima que las luciérnagas no quisieran mostrarse esta noche.

-Podemos hacer algo al respecto –Avanzó hasta quedar de frente a la orilla del lago-. No será lo mismo, pero, no está de más intentarlo.

No sabía exactamente lo que trataba de hacer Ace, lo miró extender sus manos con las palmas abiertas, concentrado con el mirar calmo. Sus manos comenzaron a tornarse fuego entre colores verde y amarillo brillante, desde la punta de sus dedos empezaron a salir pequeñas esferas brillantes de la misma tonalidad que la de sus manos.

Las esferas comenzaron a distribuirse por todo alrededor, dejando una leve sensación de calor cuando pasaban cerca de su cuerpo. Todo era tan hermoso y perfecto no importaba que fuera artificial, de hecho, prefería ese espectáculo al que la naturaleza le proveía. La lluvia lo estaba empapando y aun así no cedía de producir el brillo que emanaba de sus manos. Podía moverlas a voluntad así que las revoloteaba por encima del lago en una bella danza brillante.

Se acercó hasta él quedando a su costado, había aprendido a degustar cada una de sus facciones, especialmente su sonrisa que le provocaba tanta paz, tal vez era lo que más le gustaba de Ace; esa curvatura ascendente de sus labios que lo hacía lucir más encantador. Su mirada se desvío al espectáculo, mismo que parecía venir hacia ella.

Lo miró incrédula mientras el brillo de las esferas ahora la rodeaba a ella en una calmada coreografía, iluminando su rostro que era acariciado por las gotas de lluvia. La sensación cálida que emitían se sentía bien. Los minúsculos roces contra su piel eran casi como una caricia de Ace para ella. Atrapó una con la mano que no estaba herida, solo un segundo pues tuvo que soltarla para no provocar una quemadura de gravedad, después de todo se trataba de fuego.

Sus manos rosaban el contorno de cada una de las minúsculas bolas que estaban a su alcance, apenas lo necesario para que no quemaran sus dedos. Más que pendiente estaba Ace de los movimientos de Bellany que ya se había sincronizado perfectamente con la danza de su Hotarubi. No podía evitarlo más tiempo, no quería ni lo deseaba por todo lo que le había dado vuelta esa mañana tras el accidente. Sabía que no debía hacerlo pero aun así no le importo.

Una por una las pequeñas luces fueron desapareciendo del lugar mientras más concentrado estaba en los labios de ella, el sabor dulce de su boca combinado con las gotas de lluvia que lograban colarse le sabían de maravilla. Sus manos le acariciaron la espalda justo en el punto donde sabia que la cicatriz se presentaba, la sintió tensarse y tratar de separarse de él pero no se lo permitió. Sea lo que fuese a ocurrir en el futuro no le importaba en esos momentos, solo quería sentirla ahí bajo la lluvia, sus labios contra los suyos pidiendo que el tiempo se detuviera. No importaban las consecuencias de sus actos, ni de ella ni de él, lo que importaba era lo que sentía y estaba seguro de que era eso… amor, esa clase de amor que no había experimentado nunca y que realmente jamás estuvo buscando.

La falta de aliento hizo que ambos se distanciaran, los labios le quemaban y podía sentir aun sobre su cuerpo el agarre del moreno a pesar de que ya no estaban presentes sus manos. Lo miró con aflicción unos segundos, al final no pudo sostenerle la vista… era imposible para ella no ceder ante las acciones inesperadas del moreno. Simplemente se volvían irresistibles, no por el hecho de ser un contacto físico intimo sino por todo lo que lograba transmitirle con ese gesto. Mucho más allá de recordarle que estaba mal, que ella era hija de un marino y él un pirata buscado, sentía eso que le llenaba el pecho de felicidad; esa que con tan solo verlo sonreír le bastaba para no desear otra cosa que simplemente observarlo, clavar sus ojos en los negros de él y olvidarse de cualquier cosa que pudiera estropear esa felicidad.

-Lo lamento –se disculpó Ace.

-Hoy te has disculpado mucho, ¿Lamentas haberme besado? –se acercó a él.

-No –la miró a los ojos-. Lamento haberlo obtenido a la fuerza.

-Eres un pirata después de todo, tienes que tomar todo de esa manera –bromeó.

-Quisiera que este no fuera el caso.

-Al parecer no opuse mucha resistencia –colocó la mano vendada sobre su pecho.

-¿No le temes al fuego? –preguntó con un tono de voz algo apagado mientras palpaba la herida de la mano de Bellany.

-No al tuyo –miró su mano entre las de Ace.

-Podría hacerte daño.

-Lo sé, pero es tan hermoso que no puedo alejarme de él –le acarició la mejilla.

-Me siento muy confundido en estos momentos –cerró sus ojos.

-Igual yo… no sé cómo manejar esto, no a estas alturas.

-Quisiera llevarte conmigo –le dijo sin titubear.

-Sabes que eso es imposible.

-Es difícil más no imposible.

-Deja de sentirte tan afligido por esta cuestión, no vale la pena –sopesó.

-No quisiera que por mi culpa te pasara algo malo. En mi situación actual es probable que no pueda protegerte de todo –tensó sus manos en la herida.

-Lo sé, por eso tu vida está afuera en el mar y el vasto mundo… la mía se encuentra en esta isla.

-Ahora entiendo el por qué dicen que las mujeres son el mayor problema de un hombre –rió a medias.

-No sé si ofenderme o sentirme halagada por ese comentario.

-¿Qué debería hacer? –Soltó la pregunta al aire-. Aun quedan muchas cosas que debo hacer, muchas que no permiten estancarme en un solo lugar.

-Ace –lo llamó con aflicción.

Había muchas cosas por las cuales trabajó arduamente durante tantos años, tenía que capturar a Teach y darle una lección por su traición, debía mantenerse al lado de su padre para impulsarlo hasta convertirlo en el Rey de los piratas, aun tenía que cuidar de su hermano menor y verlo llegar hasta la cima. Esas cargas eran ya muy pesadas para él, no porque no pudiera cumplirlas, sino por todo lo que significaban. Eran sus prioridades y por nada en el mundo las dejaría a un lado.

Pero la situación estaba complicándose cada día más, ya ni por lo menos podía controlar sus impulsos. Pero el peso de llevar a alguien a su lado entre las fieras batallas era mucho, ya había perdido a Sabo y Thatch ¿Qué pasaría si ahora la perdía a ella? Por más que deseara llevarla consigo no podía, así que simplemente se quedaría en eso, en un deseo.

Tal vez lo que hacía menos pesada la imposibilidad era que Bellany no se mostraba entusiasmada con el hecho de que eso pudiera ocurrir, siempre manteniendo los pies en la tierra y priorizando los objetivos de Ace ante cualquier cosa, y le gustara o no era un alivio para él pues no convertía la situación en algo más duro de lo que ya era. Miró su mano vendada, definitivamente no podría soportar provocarle dolor, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar sus labios contra su espalda suprimiendo el dolor cuando la aguja le atravesaba la piel. No, no lo soportaría.

-Ace ¿estás bien? –Le preguntó preocupada al notar que no respondía a sus llamados.

-Sí, estoy bien –le sonrió.

-Creo que es hora de volver al manglar. Mañana debo de regresar al pueblo por cosas.

-Sobre eso… creo que debes dejar de realizar esos actos –más que una sugerencia parecía una orden.

-¿Disculpa? –preguntó confundida.

-Cuando Muchi o yo no estemos para protegerte ¿Quién lo va hacer?

-Puedo cuidarme sola. Recuerda que llevo dos años haciendo esto.

-No todas las personas serán buenas contigo ¿Qué vas a hacer si alguien trata de propasarse contigo? No tienes la fuerza para hacerles frente.

-Ya me las arreglare en esos momentos –Odiaba que Ace se metiera en ese asunto, comenzaba a molestarse.

-Matare a cualquiera que se atreva a hacerte algún daño –dijo sin escrúpulo alguno.

-No es asunto tuyo, mucho menos cuando te hayas marchado –trató con todas sus fuerzas de no sonar enfadada.

-Si llego a saberlo te puedo jurar que lo haré. Por eso te pido que dejes de asistir al Manglar.

-Lo siento mucho –dijo con el semblante oscurecido-. Pero eso es algo en lo que no tienes jurisdicción, esa es mi vida y no pretendo cambiarla. No tienes derecho a decirme eso –contestó molesta-. Es egoísta de tu parte, debes aceptarlo así como yo acepto tu vida de pirata.

-Temes por mi seguridad, pero dejas a un lado la tuya así como así, se que no puedo obligarte a nada –apretó sus puños-. Pero si estas tan dispuesta a disponer de tu vida por la mía te pido a cambio que aceptes lo mismo.

-No entiendo…

-¿Qué tan débil crees realmente que soy? Si piensas que no sé quién te ha hecho la marca de tu espalda lamento informarte que no es así. Incluso si tuviera que luchar contra él por ti no lo dudaría ni un momento.

-Si sabes quién es el responsable entonces entenderás fácilmente por qué no puedo dejarte estar a mi lado. Conoces su fuerza y no dejare que te arriesgues –Habló con dureza.

-¿Tanto te ha hecho sufrir para que le tengas ese profundo temor? -La abrazó.

-No es la cicatriz lo que me duele. Pero si no hubiera sido por ese incidente jamás hubiera pensado en ayudar a las personas del manglar, así que de alguna manera él al igual que este lago ha contribuido a nuestro encuentro. Por eso –se aferró a él- no permitiré que sea él quien me lo quite. Mientras este en mi el poder evitarlo así será.

-Estas peleando mí batalla, ¿Qué clase de hombre sería si dejo que eso pase?

-Uno con más cabeza que corazón.

-Te has percatado que siempre terminamos peleando después de…

-Si –rió quedamente contra su pecho-. Todo se ha vuelto muy difícil.

-Tal vez somos nosotros los que lo hacemos parecer así.

-Pues no contribuyes mucho a la resolución.

-¿Me estas echando la culpa? –cuestionó con un ligero tono de indignación.

-Regresemos, la lluvia es muy helada –se apartó de él.

-Siempre cambias de tema cuando te conviene.

-¿Comenzaremos una nueva discusión? –comenzó a caminar.

-Para eso necesitaría besarte de nueva cuenta –Siguió su paso sonriendo arrogantemente.

-Muy gracioso.

-Seguiré tu consejo. Dejare que el tiempo me dé la respuesta en esta ocasión –Se colocó a su costado.

-Es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Para ambos.

No podría ser un paseo completo u oficial sin que ella no terminara en el suelo, no pretendió esconder su risa al verla caer, después de todo no había sido un golpe fuerte. Esos minúsculos momentos, los pequeños detalles de una vida cotidiana sin mayores preocupaciones le hacían muy feliz. Un cambio muy radical entre su vida diaria a comparación de esas "vacaciones" que estaba tomando. ¿Entonces consideraba la posibilidad de querer algo como eso? No, su vida debía mantenerse en movimiento por ahora, pero sabía que algún día necesitaría un lugar para volver, uno donde alguien especial lo esperara y así concluir su viaje en el mar para emprender otro de la misma magnitud. Debía de admitir que sus pensamientos se volvían muy egoístas, aunque solo eso tenía por el momento; una esperanza de volver.


	10. No

Hola! Espero estén muy bien y no anden como yo súper estresada con tareas, trabajos, exámenes y demás cosas de la escuela o trabajo.

Pensaba subir el capitulo el domingo U_U pero llovió mucho y termino por irse la electricidad así que no pude. Después tuve que regresar a la Cd. Donde estudió y el tiempo no me alcanzo para subirlo el lunes, apenas hasta ahora logre darme el tiempo para actualizar (*O*).

Solamente nos quedan dos capítulos más (tres si me animo y la escuela me da tiempo), aunque no sé si hacer los capítulos restantes largos (un poco la estilo de Alpinia) o separarlos en tres, ustedes me dicen como lo prefieren y lo tomare con mucha consideración.

Cambie el nombre del capítulo "ochorrosientasmil" veces y al final quedo "No"…. Tal vez lo cambie después.

Gracias a todos por leer y esperar pacientemente a que actualice la historia, sigo trabajando en la continuación, ya por fin me decidí en el titulo, el cual será "una voluntad heredada". Espero contar con su apoyo como siempre. Les mando un beso y un abrazo :D

Especiales agradecimientos a _Umiko Mitsuki,__artemisa93, Zilion, EriKa.D e Ilet Moratar_, que han sido tan lindas conmigo, les mando un besote :*

PD: tengo dos "regalos" para ustedes al final del cap :B

**Disclaimer: One piece no me pertenece, todo es obra de Oda-Chin (¡YA DIME QUIEN VISITO LA TUMBA DE ACE!)… emm si de Oda-Chin.**

* * *

La sangre del Rey no ha muerto

No

A pesar de que eran los últimos días de lluvia esta no parecía querer dejar mostrar su bravía presencia, después de todo no era la mañana ideal para regresar al pueblo de Anemos, aun así debía de hacerlo ya que las provisiones estaban en sus límites. La cara de enfado que mostraba desde la puerta de la choza hacía referencia a la molestia que le producía el clima.

-Buen día se le ocurrió soltar este aguacero matutino –dijo con enfado Bellany.

-No es problema para ti –habló Ace acercándose a la puerta-. No te quejes como si no lo hubieras hecho antes.

-Que lo haya hecho no significa que me agrade salir con este horroroso clima.

-¿Entonces nos quedaremos?

-Claro que no –le sonrió.

Su andar era lento y pesado, con las gordas gotas de lluvia dándoles en la cara era difícil avanzar a buen paso, definitivamente llegarían exhaustos a casa de Bellany. Los rayos parecían lucirse pues las resplandecientes luces viajaban a lo ancho de la gran nube oscura produciendo a su paso truenos bastantes sonoros que dejaban un tanto aturdidos sus oídos.

Tardaron alrededor media hora más de lo normal en llegar apenas a la mitad del camino, afortunadamente entre la espesura del bosque (que indicaba la llegada a la mitad de este) se encontraba una pequeña edificación de un templo el cual pretendían usar para descansar un poco mientras la tormenta amansaba su intensidad.

-Parece ser que la tormenta se despide con mucho ímpetu –dijo Ace.

-Eso parece –le contestó mientras exprimía la parte baja de su blusa-. Descansemos unos momentos antes de seguir.

-No me había percatado que este templo se encontraba aquí.

-Se encuentra un poco escondido, aun así cuando es buen tiempo suele ser muy visitado por las personas de Anemos.

-Ya veo –Le contestó mientras pasaba la vista por el lugar-. Las ciudades de esta isla son muy interesantes.

-Apuesto que has visto cosas mejores.

-Todas tienen sus toques peculiares, pero es verdad, algunas tienen más cosas que resaltar.

-¿Y qué es lo que más te ha gustado de Kikō Hendō? –preguntó mientras se recargaba en un grueso pilar.

-¿Es necesario responder eso? –Respondió con cierto tono de humor mientras seguía observando la edificación.

-Solo si quieres –dijo inocente al no captar el mensaje oculto en la pregunta.

-¿Existen más templos como este? –Quisó averiguar después de ver el número ocho en lo alto del cobertizo.

-Hay diecinueve en total repartidos por toda la isla.

-Somos afortunados entonces –le sonrió.

-Probablemente, ahora hay que seguir la tradición.

-¿Cuál?

-Dar dos palmadas delante el altar, inclinarse en reverencia y decir una oración. Siempre que estés delante de un templo debes de hacer esto.

-Creo que alguien me había dicho eso antes –se llevó la mano a su barbilla tratando de recordar- aunque no recuerdo bien.

-Hagámoslo entonces para poder seguir con nuestro camino.

Tal como había dicho Bellany ambos procedieron con la tradicional ceremonia. Frente el altar ella se tomo su tiempo en la oración, Ace por otro lado termino rápido ya que ese tipo de acciones no las ponía en práctica recurrentemente a diferencia, por lo que veía, de su amiga. Suspiró pesadamente antes de abrir sus ojos y volver la vista con una sonrisa hacia Ace.

-Andando –dijo la chica.

-Por mí no hay problema, pero podemos descansar un poco más si lo deseas.

-Estoy bien, aun tengo muchas fuerzas para seguir adelante.

-Si tú lo dices…

-No suenas muy convencido –frunció el ceño.

-Ideas tuyas, no insinué nada de eso –rectificó-. Por cierto, nunca te lo he preguntado pero ¿Por qué esta el numero veintisiete en la choza? Cuando estuvimos en tu casa también pude ver que tenias ese número en el respaldo de tu cama –Volteó a verla con mucha curiosidad.

-Es por la fecha de nacimiento de mi padre, él nació un dos de julio… aunque –hizo una mueca- también falleció un día veintisiete. Es para recordarlo.

-No soy el único que quiere llevar a su familia consigo a todos lados.

-Claro que no, siempre tendremos a las personas importantes para nosotros tatuadas en nuestra piel, mente y alma –le sonrió.

-¿Lo llevas en la tuya?

-Podría decir que algo parecido.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó con leve confusión.

-Deja de hacer tantas preguntas Ace o no llegaremos jamás al pueblo –dijo mientras avanzaba hacia la entrada.

-Siempre huyes de mis cuestionamientos –Le siguió el paso.

-Claro que no, tú siempre andas preguntando cosas innecesarias.

-Pero esto no es equitativo, conoces mucho acerca de mi, en cambio tú te niegas a hablarme más sobre tu vida –Casi podía distinguir el tono similar a un regaño.

-Estipulamos hace mucho que ese sería mi pago por ayudarte, nunca dije que te revelaría algo sobre mi persona.

-Tramposa… -Sus manos se deslizaron con destreza por los hombros de Bellany para evitar que se cayera, obviamente había resbalado como de costumbre-. Aunque sueles mostrarme más de ti con tus acciones que con palabras –le sonrió.

-¿Tanto te interesa conocer acerca de mí? –Lo cuestiono mientras se erguía de nueva cuenta.

-Espero tener algún día el tiempo suficiente para conocerlo todo –la miró con seriedad.

-Tal vez así sea.

La lluvia no había calmado su furia para nada, pese a esto siguieron avanzando en la medida de lo posible que la naturaleza les permitía. Grande fue su alivio cuando los techos de las casas salían a la vista, había sido un viaje muy cansado, de hecho, el más agotador de la temporada.

Cuando por fin llegaron a casa de Bellany sus energías estaban muy agotadas, escurría a chorros el exceso de agua de sus ropas en el porche, respiraban agitadamente; sin duda todo un atrevimiento de parte de los dos por salir en medio de semejante tempestad ¿pero que es la vida sin algo me emoción? Una, claro, que su madre reprobaría en cuanto la mirara.

Tocó la puerta principal en repetidas ocasiones más nadie atendió a sus llamados, todo estaba en silencio aunque no era particularmente inusual. Debajo de un pequeño macetero colocado arriba de un pilar tomó la llave de la entrada, abrió la puerta y una vez dentro llamó a su madre, la cual no parecía encontrarse en la casa.

-Qué raro, mamá no suele salir. Mucho menos con esta lluvia –Decía mientras trataba de quitarse los zapatos.

-Tal vez este en casa de una amiga.

-Puede ser –Contestó tirando al suelo el par-. Estoy tan cansada.

-Llegamos, creo que eso es lo que cuenta.

-Aunque casi muertos…

-¿Qué haremos ahora? El clima no parece querer ceder –Se rascó la nuca.

-Primero hay que quitarnos todo esto, luego comeremos algo, por ultimo y es lo único que podemos hacer es aguardar a que la tormenta baje de intensidad para poder ir de compras.

-De acuerdo –Le sonrió y acto seguido comenzó a sacarse la playera.

-¿Por qué me siento tan nerviosa? No es como si no lo hubiera visto hacer eso en alguna otra ocasión –Pensaba mientras miraba desvestirse al moreno sentada desde el piso-. A-Ace –tartamudeó un poco al llamarlo.

-¿Qué pasa? –volteó a verla terminando de sacarse la camiseta.

-¿Por qué no mejor te das un baño con agua tibia? Usa la habitación que anteriormente te asignó mamá –habló con cierto tono de nerviosismo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer tu?

-Creo que también hare lo mismo –se puso de pie.

Ambos tomaron sus respectivos rumbos para descansar del agotador viaje desde el manglar. El agua tibia corriendo sus cuerpos les sentaba muy bien, hacia descansar sus fatigados músculos y al mismo tiempo liberar un poco la tención del momento. Simplemente la cama parecía muy tentadora al salir más su estomago también reclamaba atención.

No le pareció raro que Ace estuviera afuera esperándola, después de todo se había tomado más del tiempo necesario para lograr despejar su mente de sus pensamientos fuera de lugar. Siempre mantenía ese semblante gracioso pero calmo al dormir, sentado en el sillón individual dormido apoyando su brazo derecho en el reposabrazos para así sostener su mandíbula con la mano.

Se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo y después despertarlo. En la barra de la misma se encontraba una pequeña nota la cual estaba dirigida hacia ella, era de parte de su madre y le indicaba que no estaría en casa hasta pasado mañana ya que había viajado a la ciudad vecina "Gerbera", la nota tenia la fecha de hace dos días así que suponía que Bellany llegaría a casa por esos días; después de todo la visitaba más o menos una vez por semana.

Terminó de preparar los alimentos, no era algo muy elaborado pero al fin de cuentas lo único que deseaba era alimentarse un poco antes de dormir para reponer sus fuerzas. Llamó al moreno moviéndolo un poco y un tanto adormilado respondió al llamado.

-No es la gran cosa, pero servirá por lo pronto –le ofreció la comida.

-Gracias –Dijo entre parpadeos para desnublarse la vista.

-Sayuri ha dejado una nota, dice que volverá hasta pasado mañana.

-¿Y a donde ha ido? –Comenzó a comer.

-A Gerbera, supongo que aprovecho el buen día y decidió ir. Sabes, Gerbera es mucho más bonita que Alpinia.

-¿Enserio? También me gustaría conocerla.

-Sera en otra ocasión –le dijo y finalizó con un bostezo.

-No cocinas mal –dijo terminándose el último bocado del improvisado platillo.

-Gracias, aunque no me gusta mucho la cocina a decir verdad –tomó el plato de Ace y lo llevó a la mesa-. Ahora quisiera dormir si no te molesta.

-¿No vas a comer algo tú también?

-Lo hice mientras dormías.

-En ese caso ve a descansar, fue un viaje pesado –le dijo el moreno poniéndose de pie.

-Deberías de hacer lo mismo, estas próximo a partir para tu importante misión y no debes mal gastar tus energías.

-Lo sé –hizo un mohín de fastidio.

-Bien, sabes dónde está tu habitación así que con tu permiso me retiro a dormir un poco.

-¿No estás siendo muy formal?

-¿insinúas que no lo soy? –preguntó haciéndose la ofendida.

-Siempre piensas que lo hago pero no es así.

-Discúlpame entonces –comenzó a caminar por el pasillo que conectaba a las habitaciones.

El sonido del Den Den Mushi proveniente a sus espaldas logró exaltarla un poco, volteó a verlo y simplemente se quedo inmóvil sin por lo menos pretender atender la llamada. Tenía miedo de la voz que podría estar detrás, "esa" que desde hace algunos años se había convertido en su tormento y la razón por la cual había renunciado a su sueño. El sonido se detuvo.

Ace quien estaba a sus espaldas la miró preocupado, tratando de adivinar los pensamientos que podrían estarle cruzando por la mente en esos momentos. Sus ojos se dirigieron de nueva cuenta al aparato que comenzó a sonar por segunda ocasión. A paso lento Bellany llegó hasta él y con un profundo pesar levantó la bocina.

-Hola –dijo sin ánimo alguno.

-¿Bellany-San? –Cuestionó una voz masculina, afortunadamente no la que ella esperaba.

-Eres tú Len. Sí, soy yo –su voz se relajó.

-Es raro que respondas, lo siento. Hablo por parte de Risho para confirmar si ya has recibido los documentos de este mes.

-Me temo que no, sinceramente olvide todo el papeleo –Dijo sin preocupación.

-Los envíe desde ayer, que raro. Pensé que estarían ya en tu casa.

-Mamá no se encontraba y yo acabo de llegar, supongo que vendrán después a entregarlos. No te preocupes Len.

-Bien, llamare después para saber si los has recibido.

-Gracias, nos veremos pronto.

-Adiós –Terminó por despedirse antes de colgar.

-Menudo susto me he llevado –pensó Bellany soltando un gran suspiro.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Ace.

-Sí, solo me he preocupado de más –contestó como sin nada.

-¿Llama muy seguido?

-¿Len?

-Sabes a quien me refiero… -dijo con molestia.

-Solo para saber que no desobedezco sus ordenes de no salir de la isla. Detesto tener que hablar con él –hizo una mueca de enfado mientras avanzaba a su cuarto.

-¿Por qué no simplemente te marchas? No puedes permanecer aquí solo porque él lo dice.

-No es porque lo dice, es más bien lo que podría hacer –le respondió con un tono apagado deteniéndose justamente en la puerta de la habitación.

-Tienes que superarlo, sea lo que sea que te haya hecho. ¿O acaso piensas vivir toda tu vida con arrepentimientos?

-Pues…

¿Cuántas veces más tendría que ver la misma escena repetirse? Si obtuviera cuando menos 1 berie cada vez ya tendría una muy buena cantidad ¿era tan difícil mantenerse en pie? Para su buena suerte no tuvo que responder esa pregunta, todo fue tan tontamente rápido que ni Ace tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Había olvidado que la puerta no estaba cerrada completamente así que con toda confianza se recargo en esta. Como siempre el suelo siempre su fiel caballero esperándola abajo.

-Me preocupan más tus caídas que otra cosa –le dijo poniéndose de cuclillas.

-No creas que lo hago por diversión –Sentada sobre sus piernas se sobaba la cadera.

-Pareciera –Dijo con una sonrisa y se levantó junto con ella en brazos.

-¿Qué haces? –cuestionó un poco apenada.

-Llevándote a tu cama, no quiero que termines desnucada o algo por el estilo.

-Muy gracioso Ace –frunció el ceño.

-En otra ocasión te enseñare a controlar tu Haki, así trataremos de evitar estos accidentes –La colocó suavemente en la cama.

-¿Haki? –Preguntó con el rostro lleno de incredulidad.

-Estoy seguro que posees Kenbunshoku Haki.

-No tengo la menor idea de que me estás hablando.

-La próxima vez te enseñare como usarlo, no tiene caso que te explique.

-¿Entonces por qué me dices eso? Solo me has dejado con la duda… -lo regañó- ¿Próxima ves? –dijo confundida.

-La habrá –le sonrió dulcemente.

-Ace –Un leve sonrojo se apodero de su rostro-. Eso espero –confesó con timidez.

-Bien, ahora que se que estas a salvo… –hizo un mohín gracioso- a menos de que te caigas de la cama también…

-¡Ya vete! –le arrojó con una almohada.

-Descansa –La golpeó despacio en la cabeza con la misma.

-Tú también.

Solo un poco pese a todo el sueño y cansancio que cargaba, un poco era todo lo que podía dormir. Rodaba de un lado a otro en la cama, inquieta tratando de controlar sus deseos de ir a la habitación donde se encontraba Hiken, No debía. Realmente no sería algo nuevo el que fuera pues ya tenía aproximadamente un mes durmiendo a solas con él y nada había sucedido.

Le costaba –tenía que ser sincera- dormir en falta de su presencia, pero esta vez, a diferencia de cuando la había acompañado cuando se encontraba enferma, quería sentirlo cerca al lado suyo. Era un poco más del simple hecho de saber que estaba con ella, quería sentir sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo, aspirar su aroma, percibir su aliento y por esta vez ser ella quien robara de sus labios un afable beso.

No, ella no sería la que iniciara algo que posiblemente no podría detener… aunque debía de admitir que ya habían comenzado desde hace tiempo sin darse cuenta. Los truenos no cedían su intensidad en lo absoluto, pero eran buenos para ocultar sus rechinantes pasos a través del corredor. Ya con la mano en la perilla dudo en abrir, quien sabe por cuantos minutos estuvo parada frente a la puerta aun sin decidirse si entrar o no.

Al mismo tiempo que un rayo lo iluminaba todo abrió la puerta lentamente, se deslizó hacia dentro y con sumo cuidado cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Como imaginaba, el sueño que particularmente se estaba volviendo imperturbable en Ace lo hacía dormir como un niño, como si los ruidosos truenos fueran una música de cuna que lo arrullaba.

Igual que siempre desparramado en toda la cama, con el cabello azabache revuelto en la almohada y la expresión graciosa en su rostro. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perfecto? Solo tenía puesta las bermudas color marrón, era como una cruz en un mapa el cual te indicaba la localización del tesoro. En este caso Ace fungiendo como las dos cosas.

Haciéndose un espacio en el piso se colocó sentada en el y apoyó sus brazos en la cama, estiró uno para colocar su mano en pecho de Ace y su cabeza descanso en la cama (la cual no era muy alta haciendo que la posición en la que se encontraba fuera relativamente cómoda). No intentaría nada más, eso le bastaba para saciar la necesidad de sentirlo cerca. Tenía que acostumbrarse a dormir sin él al otro extremo de la habitación.

Claro que no supo cuando se quedó completamente dormida, había dormido tan bien que ni siquiera los fuertes sonidos la habían hecho mínimamente despertar. Pero su brazo era otra cosa, lo sentía entumido al igual que sus piernas por estar en esa posición, trató de ponerse de pie pero el tirón proveniente de la cama no lo hizo posible, volvió su vista a ella para darse cuenta que su brazo estaba debajo de Ace; el cual se había girado hacia su lado quedando arriba de la mano que mantenía en su pecho.

Trató de sacarlo pero el peso de Ace no se lo permitía, por más que lo intentara no podía, bufó de enfado y dejó caer su cabeza nuevamente en la cama. Con la mano libre traóo de empujar a Ace para hacerlo rodar de nueva cuenta y así sacar su mano, trataba de impeler su cuerpo sin tener que despertarlo para poder salir del cuarto sin ser descubierta.

La acción de jalar su mano mientras empujaba al moreno dio resultado, la sobo un poco antes de levantarse pues la tenía muy entumida. En ese momento mientras realizaba esa acción, Ace volvió a girarse pero esta vez conscientemente, le sonrió colocándose un brazo a manera de apoyo para su cabeza. Bellany no hizo otra cosa salvo ponerse como jitomate, que boba se sentía en esos instantes.

-¿Qué haces ahí abajo? –preguntó divertido Ace.

-Recuperando la circulación de mi brazo –contestó con igual humor.

-¿Entonces debería de reclamarte que hayas masacrado mi abdomen?

-Eso te pasa por ser tan pesado –Trató de defenderse.

-Te recuerdo que la intrusa eres tú, así que es tu culpa.

-Lo siento –cedió-. Es solo que…

-Ven… -La llamó Ace extendiendo su brazo.

¿Cómo poder decirle que no? No poseía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para rechazar ese ofrecimiento de parte del moreno. Tomó su mano y se colocó a un lado suyo sentándose en la orilla de la cama, no muy conforme el chico le indico que se recostara junto él mientras se movía un poco para hacer más espacio. Sus miradas se encontraron fijamente, apartó unos cuantos mechones de cabello de su rostro.

Esos ojos negros tan profundos como la noche le hacían perder la cordura: ese rostro adornado bellamente con las peculiares pecas, sus cabellos azabaches ondulados y sobre todo esa sonrisa maravillosamente resplandeciente a su mirar. La cálida sensación de los brazos de Ace rodeándola era todo lo que podría desear, atrayéndola hacia él y permitiendo sentir el cuerpo de Ace chocar contra el suyo.

Inhaló en su cuello el aroma a pirata, mientras él propiamente hacia lo mismo con los cabellos de Bellany. Pasó su mano en una sutil caricia por el dorsal del moreno terminando en su hombro aferrándose a este. Suspiró contra su pecho y colocó un pequeño beso ahí.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Ace con seriedad.

-Nada. Solo… quería que me abrazaras –susurró contra su pecho.

-Pudiste habérmelo pedido sin tanto drama.

-Ace… -su voz denotaba aflicción.

-Dime.

-¿Lo que vas a hacer cuando te marches es muy peligroso? –Lo abrazó con más fuerza. Ace suspiró pesadamente contra la cabeza de Bellany.

-Lo es –Dijo sin dudarlo.

-¿Tienes que hacerlo?

-Sí. Por el honor de Thatch y de los piratas de Shirohige, además es mi responsabilidad como su ex comandante.

-Entiendo –musitó casi inaudible.

-¿Por qué me estas preguntando todo esto? –Removió con cuidado el rostro de su pecho para poder observarla.

Decirle en esos momentos que no quería que se marchara, que deseaba estar con él más que nada en el mundo o que reconsiderara la opción de llevarla con él causaría un caos más grande del que ya vivían. Así que debía mentirle, buscaba sus brazos desesperadamente pues estaba muy consciente de que no los tendría en quien sabe cuánto tiempo, si es que habría una segunda vez. No era simplemente el deseo que mantenía hacia su persona, era el amor que la estaba ahogando lentamente con el paso de los días al saber que pronto no quedarían más que recuerdos.

-¿Por qué? Preguntas. Es muy simple –acarició su mejilla-. Porque te quiero, más que a cualquiera.

Sus ojos negros se clavaron en los de ella, no esperaba esa respuesta. Se escuchaba bien el "te quiero" de sus labios, ese que mantenía un significado diferente a cualquiera que le hayan dicho. No pudo evitar que su pulso se acelerara al escuchar esas palabras, era muy bueno el oírlas antes de partir, eso era una motivación más para ganar la batalla contra Marshall.

Antes de besarla le susurró en los labios un lento, entendible y tierno "yo también te quiero", culminando así la confesión con beso de lo más romántico que eventual e indirectamente iba subiendo de intensidad. A ninguno pareció molestarle en lo absoluto, Ace besaba exquisitamente bien y aunque eso le hacía sentir un poco cohibida por su falta de experiencia no le importaba. Una mano del moreno se aferraba a su espalda para atraerla todo lo posible hacia él, mientras que la otra se encargaba de mover su cabeza a placer. Las manos de Bellany acariciaron el rostro de Ace, y en un intento por romper el beso por parte de ella para tomar un poco de aire él giro hasta colocarse encima, impidiendo así que dejara de besarlo.

La presión del cuerpo de Ace era asfixiante y al mismo tiempo cómoda, parecía haber un molde exacto en cada parte de su cuerpo para que ella se colocara sin lastimarse. Sus manos acariciaron su fuerte y ancha espalda terminando en la maraña de cabellos negros que le hacían cosquillas en rostro. La mano de Ace se había colado por debajo de la blusa de Bellany y se aferraba a su cintura en un cálido toque.

Si las cosas seguían así posiblemente terminarían por hacerlo, lo sabía por la tensión acumulada y creciente de Ace, podía literalmente sentir la excitación del moreno sobre ella. No pudo evitar gemir un poco cuando él se alejó de su boca y comenzó a bajar entre beso y beso a su cuello. Tenía que detener las cosas ahora o sería demasiado tarde.

-Ace… -parecía más un susurro de placer que una llamada de atención.

-Dime –Dejó de besarla, pero se mantuvo en su cuello.

-Es mejor que regrese a mi habitación–intentó sonar convincente.

-No quiero –Dijo con firmeza.

-¿Podemos simplemente recostarnos? –Le propusó tomando desprevenido al pecoso.

-Claro –Le sonrió para después moverse a un lado y colocarla bajo su hombro.

-Gracias.

-Necesito pensar en algo más –Se llevó el brazo al rostro para tapar sus ojos.

Sentía el cálido respirar de Bellany contra su desnuda piel y aun a pesar de que ella le había pedido que parara seguía acariciando su pecho, eso no ayudaba mucho a calmar sus ansias. No recodaba una ocasión similar donde alguna mujer lo hubiera rechazado estando en la posición en la que se encontraban, después de todo se trataba de Portgas D. Ace. Suspiró tranquilo y detuvó la mano de la morena con la suya.

-No me ayudas a mantenerme quieto si continuas haciendo eso –Dijo con algo de humor.

-Fue sin querer.

-Creo que es la primera vez que alguien me rechaza –confesó entre una risa burlona.

-No te rechace, bueno… no del todo.

-¿Quieres saber qué es lo que más me ha gustado de Kikō Hendō?

-Si –alzo su mirada hacia él.

-Rotunda e inequívocamente has sido tú –Le dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-No podrás llevarte un souvenir de eso –Respondió bromista. La curvatura ascendente de su boca indicaba cuan complacida estaba por la respuesta del moreno.

-Un pie tal vez me sea de buena suerte.

-Muy gracioso, no dejare que me cortes un pie.

-Nunca quieres nada – dijo con ironía.

-Te quiero a ti –Habló con un poco de pena.

Hiken solo respondió depositando un beso en la frente de Bellany. Estaba enamorado, tonta y completamente enamorado. Muy dichoso por confirmar que era correspondido, ahora solo tenía que superar una barrera para seguir con su objetivo de convertir a Shirohige en Rey. Una vez que su meta se haya cumplido podría volver junto a ella, orgulloso y con la frente en alto, presumiendo –como siempre- ser parte de la mejor banda pirata del mundo.

-Me pregunto ¿Qué dirá padre ó el resto de la tripulación cuando les diga que estoy enamorado? – Pensó mientras que la sonrisa en sus labios hacía referencia a las ocurrencias que Marco, Vista o algún otro le dirían.

-Ace, cuéntame otra de tus aventuras –pidió Bellany acurrucándose en él.

-Pelea numero 71 contra padre, la más humillante de todas –Abrió el tema y acto seguido escuchó la carcajada de la chica.

-Yo que creía que no te podías humillar más ¿Esta vez que has hecho?

-Algo muy estúpido…

* * *

_ algo estupido fue terminar el capitulo así... cof cof*, a lo que voy.

Soy muy dada a la tarea de buscar imágenes de Ace (tengo alrededor de 200) y por ahí me encontré dos muy graciosas que me gustaría compartir con ustedes. ¡QUITEN LOS ESPACIOS!

1.- De haberla encontrado antes les hubiera dejado el link en el capítulo de inoportuno, siempre me he imaginado a Ace dormido de esta manera, arte obra de: MBCharcoal

fire-fist-ace-club. deviantart gallery/ ?set=25771739&offset=192#/ d32cxk7

2.- Andaba en we heart it y sin querer me encontré con esto, las caras de Marco y Thatch se me hicieron muy graciosas xD

weheartit entry/ 35475802

Espero les hayan gustado tanto como a mí (espero salgan los links)…. Saludos a todos.


	11. Justicia

La sangre del Rey no ha muerto

Justicia

El clima extraño de la isla ya no le asombraba en lo absoluto, unas cuantas nubes grises se paseaban en lo alto del cielo trayendo consigo una brisa templada. Ambos habían madrugado a pesar de que terminaron por dormirse muy tarde; Ace siempre tenía cosas interesantes para contar y realmente un sinfín de locuras que la hacían reír a más no poder. Extrañaría mucho el escuchar su gruesa voz relatarle sus grandiosas aventuras, sobretodo el pronunciar su nombre.

-Bellany ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó curioso Hiken.

-Nada, solo pensaba en algunas cosas –le sonrió-. ¿Te molestaría si nos desviamos un momento?

-No ¿A dónde planeas ir?

-Quiero visitar a una persona en particular –dijo con gran emoción.

-¿Quién? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Akito-kun –contestó entre risas al escuchar el tono molesto de Ace-. Te agradara.

-Ya veremos –trató de sonar indiferente.

-¿Crees que la ropa que llevo para Lal y los chicos este bien?

-Algunas cosas son extrañas, pero, creo que les gustaran.

-Eso espero. Ojala su madre ya este recuperada, también me pregunto si a Jun le estará yendo bien en su trabajo –decía muy pensativa.

-Te preocupas demasiado ¿Acaso te ha interesado su hermano mayor? –Bromeó.

-Claro que no, además es dos años menor que yo.

-Recuerdo que te despediste muy afectuosa de él…

-Tus celos son increíbles Ace, pensé que solo sentías eso por Liam –Se colocó frente a él y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás.

-Liam –hizo una mueca de enfado-. Creo haberte dicho que asesinare a cualquier hombre que se atreva a ponerte un dedo encima.

-Siempre tan extremista –le sonrió-. Pero no te perdonare si matas a alguien por mí, sea cual sea la situación y te lo digo en serio –lo miró fijamente a los ojos, no bromeaba.

-Eso es algo que yo decidiré –sostuvó su mirada.

Ambos guardaron silencio para no iniciar una pelea innecesaria, pero, ¿realmente le había dicho que bajo ninguna circunstancia se atreviera a quitarle la vida a un individuo en su nombre? Bellany tenía una extraña devoción por la vida de las personas, y no es que fuera malo, de hecho ya había conocido a una que otra persona con esos pensamientos; lo único que le molestaba era que todas ellas tenían fuertes razones para esa inclinación, generalmente ligadas a sentimientos de dolor.

Había ciertos aspectos de la vida de Bellany en los que necesitaba hondar aun más, pero simplemente ella ponía un muro cada vez que intentaba persuadirla en esos temas. No era solo la muerte de su padre lo que la había orillado para actuar de esa manera. Aun no la cuestionaba del porque nunca mencionó el hecho de que hace dos años zarpó al mar y volvió, recordaba que Azusa le comento que ella había pasado por ciertas situaciones difíciles ¿Cuáles? Era lo que deseaba saber.

Se detuvieron frente a una casa color marrón, ya había estado en ese lugar con anterioridad y si su memoria no le fallaba se trataba de la casa de Azusa, lo cual le pareció extraño ¿Quién era Akito? Se preguntaba el moreno. Bellany llamó a la puerta, a los pocos segundos la chica castaña abrió y se tendió del cuello de su visitante, tras casi asfixiarla dirigió un cortes saludo a Ace quien se encontraba atrás de su amiga.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Bella-Chin? –preguntó la castaña mientras que con un ademán les indicaba que pasaran dentro.

-Pues, es que… -La miró con ojos llorosos y un leve rubor.

-Conozco esa mirada –le dijo con fastidio-. Pasa, está en su habitación.

-Gracias Azusa-chan –tomó la mano de su amiga-. Encárgate de Ace de momento –le pido mientras corría a la habitación señalada.

-Hola Ace –saludo cordialmente-. Deja las cosas por ahí, sígueme.

-Gracias Azusa-san, oye…

-¿Cómo esta Bella-Chin? ¿No ha hecho nada imprudente? –preguntó interrumpiéndolo mientras tomaba asiento en un sillón individual, Ace hizo propiamente lo mismo.

-Eso sería pedir un milagro, ya sabes cómo es.

-Debe de darte muchos problemas –le sonrió.

-Algunos, de hecho –confeso con humor- ¿Sabes quién es Akito? –Preguntó sin miramientos.

-¿He? Mi hermano –dijo con naturalidad a lo que Ace respondió con una mirada severa.

-Ya veo.

-¿Has logrado que Bellany te hable sobre el incidente?

-Le he tenido que sacar información, pero no me ha dicho nada acerca del por qué –respondió con amargura.

-Es un poco testaruda, tenle paciencia.

-Créeme que estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo, no soy alguien que goce de mucha que digamos –el tono de irritación de Ace llamó la atención de la castaña.

-Ya venía siendo hora de que Bella-chin se fijara en otro sujeto que no fuera Liam – dijo con desdén.

-Apreciaría que no menciones su nombre –dijo con aparente enfado- ¿y qué tanto hace con tu hermano su habitación?

-¿No te lo ha dicho Ace? –hizo una cara pilla-. Bellany ama a mi hermano desde hace mucho tiempo… -clavó sus ojos en la expresión atónita del moreno.

-Bromeas –trató de sonar indiferente ante la revelación de Azusa.

-Claro que no, puedes ir a preguntárselo y no te lo negara –se cruzó de brazos mostrando confianza.

Ya bien sabía él lo impulsivo que podía llegar a ser, después de todo eso mismo lo había llevado a darle caza a Kurohige, sin embargo, su irracionalidad se desbordaba cuando se trataba de ella. No dudo ningún segundo desde el momento en el que se levantó para dirigirse a la habitación en la que previamente Bellany había entrado. La castaña siguió sus pasos desde atrás mientras mantenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, juraría que el aura enfado de Ace podía golpearla si se acercaba más de la cuenta.

Ni siquiera tuvo que pensar en si abrir o no la puerta era una buena opción, sus dedos sujetaron fuertemente el picaporte y rápidamente abrió la puerta por completo, ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? ¿Le estaban tomando el pelo? La escena no era precisamente la que tenía en mente, de igual manera quedo muy sorprendido al verla tirada en la cama con _él_ encima suyo.

La carcajada de Azusa resonó en toda la habitación, un muy avergonzado Ace se quedó estático en el umbral de la puerta, la castaña comenzó a darle palmaditas en la espalda para hacer que reaccionara. El moreno estaba al borde de un tic nervioso ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado por su mente semejante barbaridad? Dirigió su vista molesta hacia Azusa.

-¿Pasa algo Ace? –Preguntó Bellany quien se levantaba de la cama con _el bebe _en brazos.

-Si ¿sucede algo Ace? –Cuestionó burlona la creadora del enredo.

-No, bueno… -Se sentía como un verdadero tonto.

-¿No es Akito la cosa más hermosa que has visto? –Le acercó el bebe al rostro para que pudiera observarlo bien.

-Azusa-San –Pronunció Ace el nombre de la castaña con mucha ira.

-Eres tan tiernamente celoso –colocó su mano en el hombro del chico.

-¿Qué han hecho ustedes dos? –preguntó Bellany frunciendo el seño.

-Nada, solo que Ace está un poco celoso de mi hermanito de un año –seguía con la burla.

-¿Eso es verdad? –dirigió su vista un avergonzado Ace.

-Manipulaste la información, es culpa de tu amiga –se defendió mientras señalaba a la culpable con el dedo.

-De ninguna manera –Dijo ofendida- ¿Verdad Bella-chin que amas a mi pequeño hermanito?

-Claro, Akito-kun es un amor –Contestó con mucho jubilo frotando su mejilla contra la del pequeño sonriente.

Minutos después del pequeño enredo causado por Azusa se trasladaron los cuatro a la sala, Bellany seguía jugando con el pequeño en el suelo mientras que Ace los observaba sentado desde un sillón. Parecía tan feliz divirtiéndose con el niño, ya lo había dicho antes, siempre quiso un hermano y posiblemente veía en Akito uno –de ahí su gran amor por él. Lucia tan peculiarmente linda al lado del chiquillo de ojos aceituna.

-Toma –le ofreció Azusa un vaso con agua al moreno.

-Gracias –aun seguía mirándola de mala manera.

-Vamos Ace, fue solo una broma –dijo restándole importancia.

-Bellany parece realmente feliz –expresó con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Así es, ella siempre quiso un hermano –habló mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

-Lo sé.

-Aunque puede ser que ahora este buscando otra cosa… tal vez ya está entrando en esa etapa –dijo con picardía observando a Ace.

-¿En cuál? –Preguntó antes de beber agua del vaso.

-Puede ser que lo que desee en estos momentos –hizo una pausa para cerciorarse de que el pecoso la mirara-… sea un hijo.

El agua que estaba tomando se había atorado en su garganta ahogándolo en cierta medida, la castaña le daba palmadas en la espalda mientras se reía de la reacción de Hiken, Bellany observaba un poco extrañada la acción de ambos pero no le tomó mucha importancia. Dándose unos cuantos golpes en el pecho, Ace, pudo retomar de nuevo su respiración.

Volvió su vista hacia la morena ¿acaso ella querría un hijo? Nunca antes lo había mencionado así que ¿Por qué iba a ser eso cierto? Además, no podía confiar en las palabras de la mujer que tenia al lado (aunque no fueran mal intencionadas). Era algo en lo que definitivamente no había pensado y en lo que nunca -ciertamente- había tenido algo de interés. No recordaba algún momento en el cual la paternidad pasara por su cabeza, además, el odiaba su sangre ¿Por qué tendría que dársela a otro ser humano para que sufriera los desprecios por los cual él paso?

Pero al mirarla a ella con el niño en brazos, besándolo tiernamente en la mejilla y sonriendo ampliamente al clavar sus ojos en él, despertaba cierto sentimiento que le hacía desear ser partícipe de esa felicidad. Entonces ¿estaba realmente considerando la posibilidad de en algún momento de su vida llegar a tener un hijo? Negó con su cabeza, no, la sangre maldita que Roger le había heredado acabaría con él para bien o para mal, así no aria sufrir a otra persona.

Esa sonrisa, ese hermoso cuadro de Bellany con el bebe en brazos comenzaba a hacer estragos en sus pensamientos, lo confundía enormemente. Estar enamorado de ella era una cosa ¿pero desear tener un hijo con ella? Eso ya estaba en otro nivel, no obstante, aunque no lo deseara en esos precisos momentos (o por lo menos eso se mantenía en creer) llegaría el día en el cual muy posiblemente Bellany le pediría tener uno. Aunque nadie le aseguraba que él sería el padre de sus hijos.

Planeaba volver –algún día- pero no significaba que ella lo esperaría, otras cosas podrían ocurrir en su ausencia y bien podría fijar sus ojos en alguien más, alguien que si pudiera mantenerla alejada de todos los problemas y peleas causados por ser pirata. El simple hecho de solo imaginarlo hizo que su semblante se endureciera, eso jamás pasaría en medida de que pudiera evitarlo. No podía negarle el desear una familia, era su derecho… «Una familia» pensó ¿Qué había realmente malo en tener una? Tal vez si fuera él otra persona, si su padre fuera otro, lo consideraría como posibilidad.

El ligero peso que sintió sobre sus piernas llamó su atención, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera notó cuando Bellany dejó al pequeño sobre su regazo, estaba sentado estirando sus bracitos intentando tocar el collar de cuencas del moreno mientras balbuceaba quien sabe que tantas cosas. Bellany se agachó para quedar a la altura del bebe, lo llamó por su nombre e inmediatamente volvió su rostro a ella.

-Mira qué hermoso te ves –dijo mientras le terminaba de colocar un gorrito con forma de león- ¿Qué piensas Ace?

-Pues… –enarcó una ceja al ver al niño con el extraño gorro.

-Siempre le compas cosas raras –confesó la hermana mayor.

-A mi me parece de lo más lindo –dijo con un puchero.

-Espera… -habló Ace quien estaba siendo jalado por el niño, al fin había alcanzado su collar.

-No hagas eso Akito –Bellany quito el débil agarre del bebe-. Ace puede ser muy huraño, es mejor no hacerlo enfadar.

-Ustedes harían una hermosa familia –sugirió Azusa al ver a ambos sostener el bebe.

Los dos se miraron con leve confusión, un ligero rubor escarlata se apodero por igual en el rostro de cada uno. Estaba parado sobre los muslos de Ace mientras que éste lo sostenía por la cintura y Bellany sujetaba sus pequeñas manos. El moreno soltó al niño con cuidado y desvió la mirada de las dos chicas.

-Creo que ya se está haciendo tarde, deberíamos de irnos –trató de hacerse la desentendida.

-Sí, aun debemos regresar hasta el manglar.

-Que llorones –dijo Azusa ante la obvia evasiva de la conversación por parte de ambos.

-Fue un gusto saludarte, volveré pronto –le dio el bebe.

-Espera, trajeron algo para ti –le comentó mientras buscaba algo en el cajón de junto.

-¿Qué es?

-Me los han dado ayer –dijo la castaña para su amiga mientras le daba el sobre.

-Gracias, de hecho anoche recibí una llamada al respecto –abrió el sobre y comenzó a hojear el contenido.

-¿Todo en orden?

-Sí, bueno… -hizo un mohín- algo así.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Hiken.

-Nada importante, solo cosas del trabajo –rió nerviosa-. En marcha, no quiero que la tormenta nos alcance a medio camino.

-Nos veremos en otra ocasión Azusa-san, cuídense los dos –se despidió Ace.

-Te veré en un par de días Akito-Kun, cuídate –le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Solo tendrían que pasar a casa de Bellany por algunas cosas más y estarían listos para marcharse al manglar, el clima seguía siendo un tanto calmo, lo cual los favorecería enormemente. Los impermeables de color negro hacían que la lluvia resbalara sin mojarlos, dejando solamente sus cabellos mojados y gotitas que hacían cosquillas en sus rostros. Una de las últimas caminatas juntos.

-Bellany –la llamó no muy seguro de lo que iba a decir.

-Dime –volteó a verlo.

-Tú quieres… ¿Cómo decirlo? –Dijo algo nervioso- ¿Quieres un hijo? –Lanzó la pregunta evitando verla a los ojos.

-¿He? –Fue todo lo que salió de su confundida cabeza, después de pensarlo un momento se rió de la pregunta del moreno-. No en estos momentos –contestó con una sonrisa- ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Nada en especial –seguía nervioso-. Es solo que, parecías muy contenta con Akito.

-Así soy con todos los niños, creí habértelo dicho antes.

-Si…

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Tú quieres tener un hijo? –Preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

-En otro momento contestaría esa pregunta con un rotundo no, sin embargo… -hizo una pausa y tomó aire para responder. Necesitaba más valor de lo que pensaba- ese "no" se está volviendo algo difuso.

-Sería una lástima que así lo fuera –dijo volviendo su vista al ía ser lindo ver a un mini tu corriendo sin control, aunque sería agotador, ya bastante tengo persiguiéndote a ti.

-¿Eso es una propuesta?

-Me gustan los niños, el tuyo no será una excepción… solo es eso.

-Tendrías que ¿o es que las madres no quieren a sus hijos? –Cuestionó a Bellany tomándola por sorpresa, ahora era él quien hacia la proposición.

-Claro que lo hacen –respondió con una sonrisa-. Por cierto, pensé que habías dicho que acabarías con cualquier hombre que me tocara –dijo burlona.

-Es verdad –se llevó la mano a la barbilla-. Akito ha tenido suerte esta vez.

-Eso creo…

Caminando con cautela lograron llegar de manera decente al manglar, pasaron de largo su morada y en cambio se dirigieron a la perteneciente a Muchi y sus hombres. Una vez ahí alguno de ellos ayudo al par a subir las cosas que cargaban consigo. Como de costumbre y ya bien conocida la metodología tomaron lo pertinente y comenzaron a repartirlo.

Antes de que Bellany se ofreciera de voluntaria para llevar las provisiones a Gilan y su gente, Ace tomó las mochilas y se dirigió hacia allá sin por lo menos consultarlo, obviamente nadie se ofrecería a llevar las cosas, era preferible ser él quien soportara a los ingratos piratas que la morena.

-¿Cómo está tu mano Bellany-chan? –Preguntó el hombre que había sido responsable del accidente.

-Está muy bien, Makoto-San hizo un gran trabajo.

-Déjame revisarla –dijo Makoto tomó su mano- ¿Has tenido cuidado? Si no lo haces se abrirá de nuevo –Le decía mientras retiraba la venda.

-Sí, Ace se ha encargado que no haga nada con esta mano. Es muy sobreprotector, ya lo has visto hace unos segundos –miró hacia la salida.

-Así que no me ha hecho caso –rió el médico-. Los jóvenes quieren comerse al mundo de un bocado.

-¿No te ha hecho caso? –preguntó Bellany ladeando la cabeza.

-Le ha dicho que te deje en paz –habló Muchi-. Pero al parecer has cautivado fuertemente a "Puño de fuego" –términó de comentarlo entre risas.

-¡No!¡Claro que no! –Trató de negarlo, mas el rubor en sus mejillas decía otra cosa.

-No tiene nada de malo –dijo Muchi.

-Espero no hayan sido ustedes los que le meten ideas extrañas a Ace para que haga lo que hace –los regañó.

- ¿Y qué exactamente hace? –Preguntó muy curioso Makoto con cierta picardía en sus palabras.

-Pues… -Los nervios no le permitían responder. Los besos, las caricias, la opresión de su cuerpo contra el suyo, todo se le venía a la mente en esos instantes.

-Por tu cara ya lo imagino –se rió Mikado al verla sudar frio.

-Solo cosas extrañas, nada fuera de lo normal –mintió aparentando desdén.

-Cuando menos te esta cuidado bien, la herida parece sanar apropiadamente –corto la conversación Makoto.

-¿Cuándo quitaras las puntadas?

-Mañana por la tarde.

-Excelente – reputó feliz.

-¿Entonces festejaremos? –Propusó Ace saliendo prácticamente de la nada.

-Tú solo buscas pretextos para hacer una fiesta –Lo miró de soslayo Bellany.

-La recuperación de un Nakama siempre es motivo de festejo.

-¡No es como si me estuviera muriendo! –lo regañó.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos –apaciguó el capitán-. No veo por qué no debamos de festejar, después de todo nos quedan un par de días en esta isla. Sera en tu honor Bellany-chan.

-Si, por toda tu ayuda –siguió otro hombre.

-Ves, todos quieren festejar menos tú –señaló Ace.

-Está bien –contestó resignada- no quiero terminar siendo la amargada.

-¡Que inicie la fiesta! –gritaron todos alzando los brazos.

Ahora entendía por qué la última fiesta había sido un éxito rotundo, la tripulación de Muchi sabia divertirse enormemente, era muy bueno, para variar, hacer cosas fuera de lo común (aunque ayudar a piratas ya entraba en esa categoría). Casi era como una despedida de todos ellos, había pasado alrededor de 6 semanas atrapados en la isla y estaban a casi nada de marcharse y seguir con su aventura... lo único malo es que Ace también iría con ellos.

La eufórica tarde la llevó a un cansancio inevitable, además, tenía que sumarle que habían iniciado el festejo apenas y llegaron al manglar impidiéndole si quiera tomar aliento. La noche había caído y no era muy temprano que digamos ¿de dónde sacaban tanto ánimo? No lo sabía, y no pretendía descubrirlo en esos instantes.

Optó por usar la mochila llena de ropa para los niños de Alpinia como cama, tiró medio cuerpo encima de ella y la abrazó como si fuera una gran almohada, ni el ruido de los piratas con sus irreverencias le hacían perder el sueño. Ace la miró y se acercó para cubrirla con una manta, lucia tan inocente y extrañamente cómoda abrazada de la mochila, sonrió un poco y decidió dejarla ahí.

El tiempo pasó y al final todos terminaron prácticamente botados de ebrios o por el mismo sueño, solo el chocar de las gotas de lluvia contra el techo se escuchaba, todos y cada uno estaban profundamente en el reino de los sueños. Cuando la mañana llegó de los primeros en despertar fue Hiken, dirigiendo su mirada en primera instancia a donde había dejado dormida a Bellany, lo curioso era que ella ya no estaba ahí; y prácticamente aun era muy temprano.

Preguntó si alguien la había visto, pero todos dieron señas negativas. Volvió a la choza 27, donde esperaba encontrarla, pero no fue así. Un tanto extrañado volvió a la choza de Muchi y preguntó de nuevo a los hombres que recién se levantaban, nadie sabía donde se había metido la chica. Ace notó que la mochila que contenía la ropa para Lance y sus hermanos no estaba, entonces, ¿había ido hacia Alpinia sin él? Era lo único que se le ocurría, pero ¿Por qué? Ambos quedaron de ir esa mañana juntos.

Tal vez había tratado de despertarlo sin algún resultado, pero no creía que su sueño fuera tan pesado como para no sentir su llamado. Probablemente solo había sido eso, decidió ir sola y dejarlo dormir esa mañana. No le gustaba para nada ese planteamiento.

-Iré a buscarla –dijo Hiken para los hombres de la choza.

-Oye Ace ¿Por qué no la dejas sola un momento? –Habló Makoto-. No tienes por qué correr por ella todo el tiempo.

-Si dices que solo fue a dejarle ropa a los niños volverá pronto, déjala ser –dijo otro.

-Pero…

-No seas tan sobreprotector, si ella te ha dejado aquí es porque así lo ha querido – Puso en manifiesto Muchi, como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Esperare entonces –Cedió Ace ante los señalamientos de los piratas.

Llevaba pegado al umbral de la puerta toda la tarde, mordiendo su dedo pulgar para calmar sus nervios; en unas cuantas horas la tarde estaría por caer y Bellany aun no había regresado, ya debería de haber vuelto desde hace mucho si solo iba a dejar las ropas a los niños. El moreno tenía un mal presentimiento de cómo iban las cosas, con lo descuidada y confiada que era cabía la posibilidad de que algo le hubiera ocurrido; aunque prefería pensar que no era el caso.

Los minutos pasaban, llevándose consigo la paciencia que le quedaba al moreno, no dijo nada, no pregunto a nadie si estaba bien o mal, simplemente hizo lo que tenía que hacer desde esa mañana. Saltó hacia abajo y comenzó su carrera hacia el camino que llevaba a Alpinia, no podía esperar ni un segundo más.

La estela de llamas iluminaba al sombrío bosque el cual tenía que atravesar, hacia mucho que no sentía lo que en esos momentos estaba experimentando, para nada le agradaba. Corrió lo más rápido posible para llegar a la ciudad, haciéndose valer de cualquier recurso que acelerara su paso. Sus llamas le daban un impulso extra y lo agradecía enormemente en esos instantes.

Sintió un ligero alivio al ver las tejas de las casas asomarse entre la arboleda, sin tomarle importancia a nada se dirigió deprisa a la casa de Lal y sus hermanos. Tocó la puerta y ni siquiera se dio tiempo para tomar un respiro, estaba agitado por haber tenido que correr a toda velocidad y sin descansar. Fido abrió la puerta y un tanto preocupado observó al moreno.

-¿Esta Bellany con ustedes? –preguntó Hiken primero que nada.

-Ella ha venido esta mañana a dejarnos algunas cosas, pero al poco tiempo ella se marcho.

-Maldición –maldijo el moreno en un susurro.

-¿Se encuentra bien Ace-San? –lo cuestionó el niño al ver su mal semblante.

-Sí, no te preocupes por eso –trató de apaciguar al niño- ¿Alguno de tus hermanos podría saber donde esta?

-No lo creo, como dije, solo dejo las cosas y se marcho.

-Gracias Fido, nos veremos luego.

Tonta, pensó Ace al no encontrar a Bellany en casa de los niños ¿Dónde se había metido entonces? No recordaba que hubiera mencionado algún otro asunto en Alpinia, su preocupación iba en aumento mientras recorría las calles de la ciudad sin ninguna señal de la chica. Pensó incluso en Liam, pero no sabía en donde encontrarlo para preguntarle si sabía algo sobre ella.

No estaba por ningún lado y no tenía la menor idea de dónde buscar específicamente. En su andar una voz conocida lo llamó, volvió hacia el emisor; se trataba de Jun, el hermano mayor de los niños. Se acerco a él, por sus vestimentas posiblemente regresaba a casa del trabajo.

-Hola Ace-San –saludó cordial- Luces agobiado, ¿pasa algo?

-Estoy buscando a Bellany, vino a ver a tus hermanos esta mañana y aun no ha regresado –Explicó el pecoso.

-¿Ellos han sabido indicarte a donde fue?

-No, al parecer solo dejo unas cosas y se marcho de inmediato.

-Lo siento, yo no estaba cuando ella visito la casa –confesó con cierta pena.

-No te preocupes, si sabes algo házmelo saber –pidió el moreno.

-Claro, estaré pendiente.

-Sus imprudencias terminaran por acabar conmigo, nos vemos –se despidió Ace, dándole la espalda y comenzando su camino de nueva cuenta.

No lo había visto bien la primera vez, pero ahí en medio de la calle, el tatuaje de la espalda de Ace le recordó algo. Sus hermanos le habían comentado a grandes rasgos sobre lo que Bellany hacía en el manglar, entonces, pareció recordar algo y llamó de nueva cuenta al moreno.

-¡Ace! –le grito para detenerlo y así correr a donde él.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tal vez se donde se encuentra Bellany-San. El día de ayer escuché hablar a unas personas en el trabajo sobre un barco que fue arrastrado por la tormenta hasta la costa oeste de Alpinia… -dijo con cierto temor.

-¡Esa tonta! –grito con furia el moreno haciendo que Jun se sobresaltara.

-Existe la posibilidad que haya ido para allá… digo, por lo que hace.

-Indícame cuál es el camino más rápido para llegar a la costa oeste –pidió un poco exasperado.

-Toma la calle principal y sigue derecho hasta que salgas de la ciudad, en el camino de terracería toma el camino de la izquierda. Síguelo y llegaras… pero no se cuanto tiempo tome.

-No importa –Dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr- ¡Gracias!

-¡Espero encuentres a Bellany-San! –gritó Jun.

Maldita sea su devota afición de ayudar a los demás, se lo había pedido y de muy buena fe el que dejara de realizar esos actos tan arriesgados, pero no, siempre tenía que hacer lo que se le viniera en gana. ¿Qué otra razón había para que no lo llevara con ella? Gracias a sus habilidades por el Haki posiblemente supo del accidente en cuanto llegaron al manglar e ideó un plan para poder llegar hasta ellos sin que él se lo impidiera.

Solo esperaba, por el bien de todos, que nada le sucediera a Bellany o las cosas realmente se pondrían muy mal. Seguía corriendo tanto como podía, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo y esperaba que no se hiciera realidad. Si tan solo no hubiera hecho caso de las palabras de Muchi y sus hombres podría haber evitado muchas cosas… mierda, ya estaba pensando cosas malas sin siquiera ver como estaba la situación.

Los escasos rayos de sol que podían colarse atreves de las nubes llenas de agua ya no eran suficientes para poder ver con claridad. Estaba empapado, cansado, molesto y muy preocupado por toda la situación causada por la imprudencia de la morena.

Frenó su paso barriendo un poco sus pies, a escasos veinte metros se encontraba el dicho barco partido a la mitad, ambas partes encalladas en la tierra. Avanzó a paso firme para inspeccionar el barco y buscar señales de ella, sin embargo, de una de las mitades del dañado navío comenzaron a salir unos cuantos hombres de aspecto de pocos amigos. Ace se detuvo al notarse rodeado por ellos y entonces comenzó a cuestionarlos.

-Estoy buscando una chica, no es muy alta, tiene el cabello corto de color negro ¿la han visto? –Agudizó la vista en busca de una respuesta.

-No hemos visto a alguien con esas características –Respondió con burla uno de los hombres que llevaba una espada en la mano, los otros que estaban a su alrededor comenzaron a reír.

-¿Te molesta si hecho un vistazo al interior del barco? –Preguntó Ace ya con el semblante enfurecido, obviamente la estaban ocultando.

-Lo siento niño, no pasaras de aquí –Lo amenazó otro apuntándole con una pistola.

-Solo quiero a la chica –apretó sus puños-. Pero si insisten…

Que grave error el meterse con Hiken, tal vez si hubieran sabido antes de quien se taraba lo hubieran reconsiderado en gran medida. Las balas atravesaron de largo su cuerpo, dejando una estela de llamas color ámbar por donde pasaron, los incautos trataron de atacarlo valiéndose de otras herramientas pero les fue inútil, nadie pudo tocar al moreno, quien no se había movido ni un milímetro de su posición.

Al darse cuenta de las características que emanaban de Ace, alguien, entre una voz llena de miedo y cobardía grito "Hiken no Ace", tomando por sorpresa a los otros atacantes y llamando la atención de más personas que comenzaban a salir de barco. La paciencia se le había terminado al moreno quien comenzaba a transformar su cuerpo en una llama ardiente. Al grito de "_Enkai-Hibashira"_ mando a volar a todos, quemándolos de gravedad.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección al barco, pero alguno que otro osado se atrevía a hacerle frente al muy enfurecido Ace, basura como esa no merecía ni el diez porciento de su poder. Simplemente haciendo uso de su fuerza física se deshizo de cada uno de los hombres que intentaba impedir su paso para buscar a Bellany.

Uno a uno caían, de una patada, un puñetazo y de vez en cuando a manos de su _"Hidaruma",_ mientras más avanzaba al interior del barco más basura se metía en su camino. Tenía ganas de destruir toda la maldita embarcación, pero si Bellany se encontraba ahí resultaría herida y eso no era lo que él deseaba. La destreza de sus habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo dejaban anonadados a todos los susodichos piratas, quien sin ninguna otra escapatoria se sometían ante su bravío poder e incontenible furia.

Sin más quien estorbara su camino, de una patada mando a volar la última puerta del corredor, su cuerpo ardió en llamas al ver al sujeto que apuntaba con una pistola el cuerpo inconsciente y semi desnudo de la morena postrado en una cama. En esos momentos ya no parecía ser él, sino más bien un demonio al cual acababan de liberar de los confines de la tierra. Él sujeto que tenía el arma le dirigió unas palabras para amenazarlo, claro que él ni siquiera les puso atención. Las llamas comenzaron a concentrarse en su brazo derecho, el cuarto comenzaba a sofocarse y se escuchaba la madera crujir producto del incesante calor que emanaba de su cuerpo.

Deseaba en esos instantes pulverizar a la pequeña escoria que tenía enfrente, carbonizar su cuerpo y dejar que el viento se llevara sus cenizas inmundas, pero ante todo pensamiento irracional que cruzaba por su mente en esos instantes recordó las palabras de Bellany la tarde anterior: "No te perdonare si matas a alguien por mí, sea cual sea la situación", eso le hizo enfurecerse más ¿esta situación también contaba como "cual sea"? Estaba desquiciado por lo sucedido y aun así pensaba en ello… se mordió el labio inferior provocando un leve sangrado, no podía creerlo.

Extendió su brazo en un rápido movimiento y usando su mano como si fuera un arma concentro toda su ira en el grito de _"Higan"_, la llama en forma de bala fue a dar en la mano con la cual sostenía la pistola aquel hombre, en un alarido de dolor se sostuvo la mano lastimada con la otra, de nueva cuenta Ace lanzó cinco disparos mas, tres a sus piernas y uno cada hombro. Los retumbantes pasos de Hiken acercándose resonaban en la temerosa mente del pirata caído.

Cubrió con unas sabanas a la inconsciente chica y la tomó entre sus brazos, dirigió una nueva mirada llena de desprecio al hombre que estaba a sus pies. Tenía que salir de ese lugar antes de que reconsiderara el hecho de dejarlo con vida. Por los pasillos, ninguno de los piratas que quedaban consientes se atrevían a darle cara al comandante Ace, como todos unos cobardes, dejaron ir al moreno junto con la chica; era lo mejor si no querían una nueva masacre.

¿Cómo demonios se había contenido en asesinar a esos sujetos? ¿Las palabras de Bellany tenían ese grado de poder en él? Sacudió su cabeza, no quería pensar más en ellos, por fin la tenía a ella consigo y por lo pronto era lo único que le importaba. Si para cuando despertara sabía que se habían propasado con ella (más de lo que obviamente ya habían hecho) no le cavia la menor duda en que volvería y convertiría a todos esos barbajanes en polvo, lenta y dolorosamente.

Llegando al manglar lo primero que hizo fue dejarla en su choza, necesitaba que la revisaran, pero no dejaría que la vieran en tales condiciones. Fue a donde Muchi, explicó la situación a los piratas y le pidió a Makoto que lo asistiera en la revisión a Bellany. Todos se sentían un tanto culpables por no haber tomado la debida importancia al asunto, si hubieran dejado ir a Ace más temprano posiblemente podrían haber evitado esa mala pasada.

Salvo por algunos golpes en el abdomen y el rostro no parecía tener nada de gravedad, el médico de Muchi atendió en lo que pudo a la chica y dejó el resto del cuidado en manos de Ace. Lucía muy abatido por todo lo que ella había causado… eso solo sería una de las tantas ocasiones en las que, a partir de que se marchara, Bellany podía quedar implicada, a diferencia claro, que él no estaría para rescatarla. Necesitaba gritarle –sí, gritarle- que dejara de hacer esas estupideces de una vez por todas, que no siempre las personas regresarían su amabilidad en buena fe, ¿Qué era lo que tanto la motivaba a realizar esos actos?

Tanto era su molestia que no se dio cuenta cuando se quedó dormido a un lado de ella, pero, los sonidos de lo que aparentemente era un llanto logró despertarlo. Dirigió su mirada a ella, líneas de lágrimas rodaban por sus costados, el semblante de su rostro mostraba mucha aflicción, como si estuviera soñando una pesadilla. Comenzó a hablar como si estuviera despierta, al parecer llamaba a alguien o más bien le rogaba que se detuviera.

-Por favor… no lo hagas -Pedía con mucha compasión y desaire aun entre sueños.

-Bellany, todo está bien –Ace se acercó y acarició con una de sus manos el rostro de ella.

-Por favor, no –seguía suplicando cada vez con mayor fuerza- Lo prometo, no me iré de nuevo.

-¿Bellany? –El último comentario lo hizo dudar sobre que se refería.

-Detente… no lo hagas –Su aflicción entrecortaba sus palabras, debía de ser una horrible pesadilla.

-Tranquilízate, nadie va hacerte….

-¡Detente Akainu! –Terminó por gritarlo mientras se sentaba de golpe.

Las lágrimas no paraban de correr sobre su rostro, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía ese sueño, que no pronunciaba ese nombre que tan malos recuerdos le traía y hacia que su corazón se fragmentara en mil pedazos. Ace la miró atónito, estaba completamente descontrolada en llanto, escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas, suplicando en voz queda un "lo siento", podía intuir que no era precisamente dirigido hacia él. La abrazo con fuerza, Bellany también hizo lo mismo y apenas entre su quebrada voz logro hablar.

-Dos años después de que mi padre muriera tatué en mi espalda sus iniciales y la palabra "libertad", estaba muy orgullosa de ello… me hacia recordarlo, saber que estaba conmigo en cualquier momento… era el incentivo, la esperanza de que yo también algún día saldría al mar.

Hace dos años, poco tiempo después que mi madre contrajera matrimonio con Sakazuki, conocí a una banda de piratas, ellos se ofrecieron a sacarme de la isla. Me fui con ellos, se portaron muy bien conmigo, cuidaban de mí y hasta me pidieron que me uniera a su tripulación. Estaba muy feliz, por fin estaba cumpliendo mi sueño…

Pasaron dos meses hasta que Sakazuki me encontró navegando con ellos, imaginaras su ira, no podía permitir que su hija fuera una vil pirata, deshonraría su nombre… después de todo él es el almirante Akainu. Dejó caer su furia sobre el barco, sin importarle nada ni nadie… incluso yo.

Despedazo por completo el navío, muchos logramos sobrevivir de su primer ataque, pero estábamos indefensos flotando sobre el mar, aferrados a los restos de nuestro preciado barco. Pero la justicia de Akainu es absoluta, así que no le basto solo con eso.

Le suplique tanto que no lo hiciera, me arrodille ante él y le pedí ahogada en llanto que los dejara libres, que me llevara de regreso; que nunca más volvería a salir al mar. Pero mi castigo por ser tan osada fue muy grande… mató a cada uno de los tripulantes frente a mis ojos, uno a uno los miré morir a merced de su poder. Por más que supliqué, por más que traté de humillarme ante él para que los dejara con vida… no dejo a uno vivo.

Su odio y soberbia es tan grande que insatisfecho no se detuvo ahí… usando su magma quemó mi espalda, quemó lo único que me quedaba, pisó mi orgullo y acabo con todas mis esperanzas. Cuando volvimos me condeno a estar en esta isla, sin posibilidades de salir al mar de nueva cuenta… a menos claro, si quería que pasara de nuevo esa tragedia.

Mamá nunca se enteró de eso, claro, para ella la cicatriz me la hicieron los piratas y Akainu regresó como el héroe; ella se encuentra muy enamorada de ese perro… así que no tuve el valor para decirle la verdad, y hasta la fecha es así.

No había noche en la que no llorara, me sentía…siento tan culpable por la muerte de esos hombres, ellos simplemente fueron buenos conmigo y por mi culpa tuvieron que morir. Yo acabe con sus sueños… así que yo tampoco tengo derecho a tenerlos nunca más.

El ayudar a las personas del manglar es para mí como una compensación por todo el daño que les cause, por las vidas inocentes que se consumieron en mi nombre. Ellos dieron su vida por mí, así que yo doy mi vida por ustedes… es mi culpa, siempre ha sido mi culpa.

Ace no sabía que decir, estaba sorprendido por escuchar por fin la verdad en voz de ella y no simplemente suposiciones. Lo sabía, de alguna manera siempre supo que Akainu era el responsable de esa cicatriz, lo que si desconocía eran todos los motivos que la envolvían, ahora podía entender mucho mejor los sentimientos que impulsaban los irreverentes actos de Bellany: un sentimiento de culpabilidad enorme y la manera en que trataba recompensar todas esas vidas perdidas –según ella- por su culpa.

-No ha sido tu culpa. Akainu es un despiadado y solo buscó la forma de hacerte sentir exactamente como te sienes ahora –trató de calmarla un poco.

-Sé que es una persona malvada, pero, si no hubiera sido tan atrevida para marcharme eso no hubiera sucedido.

-Bellany, deja de culparte…en ningún momento fue tu culpa –La movió un poco para verla a los ojos.

-Claro que lo es… por eso arriesgare mi vida, así como ellos lo hicieron por mi –Lo desafió con la mirada.

-Estas en un grave error, no necesito y mucho menos quiero que mueras por mí, ni por nadie.

-No es algo que decidas tu –se apartó de él.

-¿Qué acaso no te basta con lo que paso hoy para que lo entiendas? –La regañó.

-Te agradezco mucho que hayas ido por mí. Pero si ese es el precio que tengo que pagar por las vidas de mis camaradas lo aceptare –Habló con firmeza mientras se ponía de píe.

-¿Estas bromeando cierto? ¿Por qué no te detienes a pensar un poco en ti? Akainu no es el problema, ni tampoco lo que paso en el pasado… el problema eres tú y esa manía tuya, me parece muy bien que quieras honrar su muerte, pero estas yendo demasiado lejos.

-¿No estás tú persiguiendo a ese sujeto llamado Kurohige por venganza? No somos muy diferentes Ace.

-No mal interpretes las cosas, yo voy tras Teach, el responsable de la muerte de uno de mis Nakama…. No estoy llorando y lamentando su muerte, ofreciéndome de mártir. Estoy asumiendo mi responsabilidad –Las duras palabras de Ace se clavaron el pecho de Bellany.

-Sí, tienes razón –hizo una mueca sarcástica-. Soy un mártir… pero así es como he vivido estos años.

-Puedes cambiar las cosas si te lo propones. Deja de lamentarte, se que tus amigos también te lo agradecerán.

-Quiero estar sola, volveré a casa –dijo en tono apagado.

-¿Qué? En tu estado no volverás, si tu madre te mirara así la preocuparías mucho –la detuvo-. Si quieres estar sola, quédate aquí, yo me iré.

-No tienes por qué irte tú –le dijo mientras lo miraba dirigirse a la salida.

-Basta de preocuparte por los demás y comienza a preocuparte por ti. Mañana le pediré a Makoto que te revise, descansa –términó por decir el moreno antes de salir de la choza.


	12. Lazo

Merezco que me quemen con leña verde ¡lo sé! Y es que ya son más de cuatro semanas que no actualizaba… al principio estaba –como mencione en mi otro fic- en un estado de negación, no quería terminar esta historia ;_; pero todo llega a su fin… y cuando me disponía a escribir ¡pum! Ochorrosientos mil exámenes, trabajos, exposiciones y etc etc… así que avanzaba muy poco, pero ¡por fin!

Sinceramente no pensé que quedaría tan largo este ultimo capitulo, le puse muchas ganas por que TwT hay mucho sentimiento… o eso pretendí, mucha música emocional e inspiradora… especialmente Stories de Code Geass (y no me gusta este anime) y muchos otros OST maravillosos.

Bueno los dejo que lean y cuando terminen al final les suelto otro choro…

**Disclaimer: One piece no me pertenece, todo es obra del gran Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

La sangre del Rey no ha muerto

Lazo

Le dolía la cabeza con gran fuerza, sus ojos mostraban un evidente cansancio pues en realidad no había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche. Pensaba en todo lo ocurrido el día anterior, en sus impertinencias y lo egoísta que había actuado. Pero esa era su manera de ser, así había elegido vivir desde aquel día donde el infortunio se atravesó en su camino. Sin embargo, las duras palabras de Ace se quedaron muy grabadas en su mente ¿debería de cambiar su manera de actuar? Eso era lo que se preguntaba, no conocía otra manera para pagar su deuda con sus nakama ¿qué otra alternativa le quedaba?

A primera hora del día Makoto ingresó a la choza para revisar de nueva cuenta a Bellany, no lucia mejor que el día anterior. Se mantenía seria mientras el hombre se encargaba de atender los golpes que ya eran visibles en su abdomen, no eran nada serio pero habían dejado marca. Su mirada estaba perdida, algo decepcionada también, la verdad, esperaba que Ace entrara esa mañana junto con Makoto, pero no fue así.

Sabía que eso no significaba que no le importara su estado de salud, después de todo él fue quien se encargó de traerla de vuelta, lo había hecho enfadar -como siempre- y eso le ponía triste. Sin embargo, muchas veces le advirtió que desistiera en el tema sobre ayudar a las personas que necesitaban de apoyo ¿por qué no podía entenderla? Cierto, ellos diferían en prioridades. Ace siempre poniéndola a ella delante de todo y ella poniéndolos a ellos.

-Ace nos ha contado sobre lo que hablaron anoche –dijo con seriedad el hombre.

-Lo suponía.

-No tienes por qué sacrificarte de esa manera.

-Es algo que yo he decidido.

-Eres una buena chica Bellany-chan –acarició su cabeza-. Si yo estuviera en la posición de tus antiguos Nakama no me gustaría ver que te expones de esa manera.

-No sé qué más puedo hacer –expresó con la voz quebrada.

-Vivir, con dignidad y aprovechando al máximo la vida… así honraras la muerte de tus compañeros.

-¿Cómo podría hacer eso? ¿Cómo se supone que disfrute de la vida, si hay gente que murió por mi culpa?

-Simple…vive por ellos, no mueras por ellos.

-Yo…

-No desperdicies el preciado regalo que tus Nakama te dieron, así se sentirán honrados.

-Soy un fraude –dijo con aflicción.

-Eres un poco boba, es todo –habló con humor-. No permitas que Akainu arruine tu vida.

-Sakazuki…él no me dejara vivir en paz –dijo con rencor.

-Si tienes suficiente valor, que no lo dudo, él no será un obstáculo.

-No quiero que... no quiero que lastime a Ace –se llevó las manos al rostro para ocultar su llanto.

-Hiken no se dejará intimidar por nadie, incluyendo a ese sujeto.

-No quiero que se involucre conmigo, no deseo arrástralo a una desgracia a él también.

-Bueno, Ace no aparece concordar contigo en eso.

- Yo en verdad puse todo mi empeño para no enamorarme de él… pero al final no pude evitarlo.

-No hay nada de malo en querer a una persona. Sin importar quien sea.

-Esto es imposible Makoto.

-Solo si así lo quieres…tienen sentimientos mutuos ¿no? Eso es más que suficiente para romper cualquier barrera que se atraviese entre ambos. Si lo deseas puedes lograrlo.

-Tendré que pensarlo –dijo con una mueca.

-No te queda mucho tiempo, así que, si vas a darle una respuesta definitiva a ese muchacho… piénsalo adecuadamente.

Sería la última vez que caminara bajo ese sendero mojado, sobre el suelo emblandecido lleno de raíces gruesas estorbando el paso. No era lo que había planeado para una despedida, pero tenía que hacerlo, por el bien de ambos y especialmente el de ella. A decir verdad pocas ganas tenia de tener que entablar una conversación con ese sujeto, sin embargo, esa era su última opción.

Sacó el papel de su bolcillo para revisar de nueva cuenta la dirección, fijó su vista en la esquina de la calle para asegurarse de que estaba en el lugar correcto. Caminó estoico como siempre, con la mirada dura y objetivo en mente; no debía olvidarlo si quería hablar civilizadamente frente a él.

Tocó la puerta un par de veces y esperó a que saliera alguien para atenderlo. Apretó los puños con fuerza arrugando el papel que mantenía en su mano, tenía que controlarse y dejarse de juegos, después de todo era una situación delicada. El sujeto detrás de la puerta quedó igual de sorprendido que Hiken, hizo una mueca y terminó por abrirla para poder salir.

-¿Cómo es que tú estás aquí? –cuestionó con aparente molestia.

-Muy astuto al dejar esto – Ace le arrojó el papel-. Pero no he venido a iniciar una pelea.

-¿Entonces?

-Necesito tu ayuda Liam.

-Es la segunda vez que cruzamos palabras ¿y me estas pidiendo ayuda? –ironizó-. No tengo intenciones de ayudarte en nada.

-No es para mí –agudizó su mirada-. Sabes que tú y yo solo tenemos algo en común, y si no fuera por eso jamás estaría hablando contigo.

-¿Qué hay con Bellany?

-Necesito…

Pauso su habla, no quería decirlo, no a él, pero ya no le quedaba tiempo y si esa era la única opción para asegurarse de que ella estaría a salvo, lo haría; aunque eso implicara una posibilidad de perderla.

-¿Si?

-Necesito que cuides de Bellany de ahora en adelante.

-Vaya… para que me pidas eso debes de estar muy desesperado –habló con arrogancia- ¿acaso Hiken no Ace no puede hacer eso? No creas que no me percate de quien eras con solo verte.

Quería quemarlo vivo como la primera vez, pero tenía que contenerse, después de todo y muy a su pesar, no estaba mintiendo. Él ya no podía proteger a Bellany, no hasta que volviera… y eso sería en mucho tiempo. Después de la probada sobre las consecuencias que podrían ocurrir en su ausencia, era preferible verla en brazos de otro hombre que soportar el hecho de que en alguna osada acción perdiera la vida.

-No puedo, no por ahora –contestó con mucha amargura.

-Lo supuse –sonrió ante la respuesta-. Oye, seré sincero contigo: no me agradas y sé que yo tampoco te agrado. Aun así –resopló- admiro lo que estás haciendo.

-Sé que has sido una persona importante para ella, es probable que te haga más caso a ti.

-Es terca por naturaleza. ¿Qué ha pasado en el manglar?

-Ayer sufrió un percance con una banda de piratas…

-¡¿Está bien?! –preguntó exaltado.

-Sí, lo está. Pero es por ello que no quiero que algo así vuelva a ocurrir.

-Resumiendo todo, me estas pidiendo que la aleje del manglar ¿no es así?

-Correcto.

-Sera algo complicado –se rascó la nuca-, pero por el bien de ella lo haré.

-Gracias Liam –sonrió fingidamente.

-Debes de estar muy confiado sobre los sentimientos de Bellany. Entregarle a la chica que quieres a un rival… eso no se ve todos los días.

-No es eso…

-Descuida, si ella te ama no te traicionara… aunque de mi parte no te prometo desistir –le sonrió.

-Sí, eso esperaba –se encogió de hombros.

-Hey Ace ¿quieres tomar algo?

-¿Por qué no?

Poco le importaban sus golpes, no dolían tanto si se mantenía quieta, pero no podía hacerlo más. Había esperado todo el día por su llegada y nada, ¿acaso no quería verla? Era su ultimo día en la isla y había sido desaprovechado totalmente; por eso decidió irse a caminar entre el manglar. Ya no podía soportar las ansias que estaban comiéndola poco a poco, mirando contantemente hacia la entrada con la esperanza de verlo llegar, la tarde estaba cayendo y aún no había señales de él.

Caminaba tomando más precauciones de lo normal, no quería lastimar más su mal trecho cuerpo. Se recargó contra una prominente raíz y bufó de enfado, se agachó para tomar una piedra la cual arrojó contra la nada, mantuvo su vista gacha esperando escuchar el sonido del golpe; pero no fue así.

Alzó su cabeza para ver que sucedía, la roca no había tocado el suelo o alguna otra superficie pues fue atrapada por alguien, específicamente Ace. Lo miró un poco apenada mientras él se dirigía hacia ella, saliendo de entre la espesura del manglar. No sabía que decirle, tenía muchos deseos de verlo, pero no había pensado en como entablar una conversación apropiada, después de todo seguía muy indecisa sobre la respuesta que le daría.

-No nos hemos visto en todo el día ¿y es así como me recibes? –preguntó mientras saltaba la última raíz que los separaba.

-Fue sin querer, no te mire –desvió su mirada de él.

-¿Debería creerte? Esa piedra iba directo hacia mí.

-Lo siento.

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera? ¿No deberías de estar descansado?

-Estaba aburrida, por eso salí. Además, mis heridas no son graves.

- Aun así, prefiero que aguardes hasta que estés recuperada del todo.

-¿En dónde estuviste? –Preguntó con algo de pena mientras comenzaba a caminar de regreso.

-Cuando lleguemos a la choza te contare.

-Bien…

Ninguno dijo palabra alguna, no estaban muy lejos pero el camino pareció eterno. Había un dolor en el pecho de ambos, oprimiendo sus corazones, pidiendo a gritos un poco de tiempo más. ¿Por qué tenían que terminar las cosas de esa manera? ¿Había sido un error el haberse enamorado? No, claro que no, era lo que pensaba Ace, en ello había descubierto emociones muy placenteras que lo llenaban de felicidad, algo que te hace feliz de ese modo no puede ser malo, era una lástima tenía que admitir, que también con esa felicidad venia el dolor incluido.

¿Qué iba hacer ahora? Hasta hace un par de días estaba totalmente convencido que todo marcharía a la perfección, pero al final, parecía todo estársele yendo de las manos. Cuando más cerca parecía estar de Bellany tenía que pasar eso, aumentando su preocupación por dejarla sola. Aunque ya hubiera pedido ayuda de Liam eso no le satisfacía, necesitaba ser él quien se cerciorara de que nada malo le ocurriría, pero eso era algo imposible por el momento, para su gran molestia.

El sonido de las gotas chocando y el viento que azotaba la cabaña era todo lo que sus oídos percibían, ninguno quería hablar, no sabían a ciencia cierta qué era lo mejor para decir; había tantas cosas y tan poco tiempo. Al final fue Ace quien rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué te ha dicho Makoto?

-Que estoy bien, no fue nada grave.

-¿Ellos no te hicieron nada más? –preguntó con voz severa.

-No… solo me golpearon.

-Bien por ellos…

-Entonces ¿dónde estuviste? –Preguntó antes de sentarse sobre el piso.

-No me lo creerás pero… fui a ver a Liam.

-Eso es mentira, no sabes donde vive.

-Por ello fue una gran fortuna que no te llevaras tus cosas el día de ayer –se acomodó junto a ella.

-¿Revisaste mis pertenencias?

-Fue por una buena causa –le sonrió-, ya se me hacía muy sospechosa tu actitud cuando Azusa te dio el sobre.

-No te lo dije para que no te enfadaras –dijo con pena.

-Al final me fue de utilidad.

-¿Puedo saber para que lo fuiste a ver?

-Le he pedido que cuide de ti en mi ausencia –confesó con pesar.

-Ace… ¿Por qué has hecho eso? –preguntó preocupada.

-Porque no quiero que te pase algo malo, pensé que Liam sería el adecuado para protegerte.

-Creí que tú lo odiabas…

-Supongo que es más fuerte el amor que siento por ti, que el odio hacia él.

-No seas tonto –dijo completamente sonrojada.

-Él no es mal sujeto. De hecho bebimos juntos.

-Si no lo escuchara de tus propios labios probablemente no lo creería.

-¿No pelearas esta vez por haber hecho eso?

-Por esta vez lo dejare pasar… tampoco es como si él fuera a retenerme definitivamente, siempre hay una manera de escapar.

-Espero que sea lo suficiente astuto como para evitar que eso suceda.

-Tratándose de él probablemente encuentre la forma.

-Solo quiero que te mantenga segura… y en una sola pieza si es posible –dijo con humor.

-Creo que estamos de acuerdo en la última parte.

-Entonces –su puso de pie-, iré con Muchi para hablar sobre la salida de mañana.

-Pero si acabas de llegar –le reclamó.

-Volveré pronto.

-Está bien –cedió no muy convencida.

No quería verlo partir, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el día de mañana jamás llegara, pero eso no iba a suceder, no se podía jugar con el tiempo. Aun no sabía que decirle, estaba insegura en si dejar el manglar era buena opción o no, ese había sido su estilo de vida durante los últimos dos años, su refugio para no sentirse más culpable de lo que ya se sentía por la muerte de sus nakama. ¿Pero cómo negarle esa petición a Ace? Él había hecho muchas cosas por ella, siempre a su lado protegiéndola sin importar que, entonces estaba en un predicamento… era Ace o ella.

Para cuando Ace volvió la encontró dormida, se puso de cuclillas a su lado y la observó. No podía creer cuanto la quería, lo suficiente como para dejar todo a la borda… pero esa no era su manera de ser, no era la forma en que él hacia las cosas. Ya habría tiempo de disfrutar la vida que recién llegaba a sus ojos, una tranquila donde ella estaba a su lado. Era la última noche, la última durante mucho tiempo… si es que no pasaba algo más.

-Ace –lo llamó con la voz adormilada.

-¿Te desperté?

-No, en realidad no estaba durmiendo del todo –tomó asiento cruzando las piernas.

-Saldremos a primera hora –dijo tajante.

-Mañana será un buen día –sonrió con amargura.

-No pongas esa cara…

-He estado pensando sobre todo lo que hemos hablado… sobre dejar el manglar…

-¿Qué has elegido?

-Te elijó a ti Portgas D. Ace.

-¿Eso es? –Preguntó apenado.

-Tratare de no hacerlo más... prometo esforzarme.

-Me da gusto oír eso, pero por las dudas aun dejaré que Liam te vigile.

-No sé qué pensar con respecto a eso… me estas tirando a brazos del enemigo –dijo ofendida.

-¿Crees que fue fácil para mí tomar esa decisión?

-Pues así parece.

-Bellany… yo confío en tus sentimientos –declaró con seriedad.

-Me alegra, porque no hay razones para dudar de ellos.

-Lo sé.

- Yo… quiero mostrártelos Ace.

Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del moreno para poder atraerlo hacia ella, las rodillas de Ace chocaron contra el piso en un sonido seco, este llevó sus manos en un afable abrazo y cedió ante el que era el primer beso que Bellany robaba de sus labios.

El contacto era cálido, suave, con movimientos sutiles que hacían referencia a cuanto le satisfacía apoderarse de su boca y degustar sin prisa su sabor. Era una sensación diferente, y no es que las ocasiones anteriores hayan estado mal, sino que, esta vez estaba entregándolo todo, dejándose llevar sin remordimientos y pesares. Ese beso era una declaración abierta de la decisión que había tomado.

No quería tener que despegarse de su boca, estaba disfrutando enormemente de ese momento tan especial, pero al parecer era él quien deseaba que el acto finalizara. Delicadamente fue retrayéndose para liberar la opresión de la que estaban siendo presos sus labios, la miró un tanto expectante por lo que acababa de hacer.

-No me esperaba eso –dijo con el semblante sonrojado.

-Es solo la manera para demostrar mis sentimientos hacia a ti –respondió igual de ruborizada-. No sabía exactamente como transmitirlo con palabras, así que pensé que sería mejor con acciones…

-Creo que has obtenido éxito en tu demostración.

-Perdón si fui algo brusca…

-Ha estado bien –sonrió-. Entonces ¿yo también puedo mostrarte mis sentimientos?

De nuevo estaban experimentando el placer de compartir el aliento cerca uno del otro, de la suavidad de sus labios rosarse en caricias que iban más allá de la simple fricción de ambos. La espiración de Ace era ígnea como siempre, dando un calor reconfortante para ella, mismo que entraba por su boca y parecía colarse hasta el interior de su ser.

Al parecer los sentimientos del moreno iban mucho más allá, el sencillo beso poco a poco se iba transformando en un acto más pasional. Aun sin despegarse de ella la llevó contra el suelo, se colocó a horcajadas sobre la chica, quien solo se limitó a seguir los movimientos de Hiken. Usaba una mano para apoyarse contra el piso y en medio del espacio que quedaba entre ellos dos deslizó la otra para desabotonar la camisa de Bellany, sin embargo, en su torpe intento no obtuvo éxito, al parecer esos condados botones querían guerra.

No es que estuviera desesperado, simplemente quería tocar su piel en lugar de la estorbosa tela. En un nuevo intento por librarse de la botonadura su impaciencia estalló; prendió una tenue llama en su dedo índice y como si estuviera cortando mantequilla pasó el fuego sobre los hilos de los botones para deshebrarlos y con ello no tener más complicaciones.

La morena ni siquiera se dio cuenta de eso, estaba muy concentrada en no perder la sincronía con los labios de Ace, hundiendo sus dedos entre los ondulados cabellos negros. Un suspiró ahogado escapó de sus labios una vez que la mano abrazadora de él tocó su abdomen, con lentitud comenzó a subir su caricia, degustando cada centímetro de su tersa piel. Sin pedir permiso acarició uno de sus pechos por encima del sostén, apenas Bellany pudo musitar el nombre de Ace ante sus provocadoras acciones.

Su temperatura corporal estaba aumentando, dejando escapar sus poderes lentamente; sofocando el ambiente e induciendo un ligero ardor en la piel de la morena. La deseaba demasiado, aunque más que deseo puro, era como intentaba manifestar todo lo que le hacía sentir. La mano de Ace volvió a bajar con calma hasta su muslo, tocando la piel desnuda de sus piernas gracias al short que llevaba puesto. De nueva cuenta escapó su nombre, "Ace", de placer.

Inconscientemente sus manos se dirigieron hacia su entrepierna, rozando lo más sensible de ella hasta llegar al botón de la prenda que le estorbaba. Quitó el botón y cuando estaba a punto de tirar de la cremallera, en un brusco movimiento, Bellany se movió para impedírselo. Lo empujó de los hombros solo con la suficiente fuerza para quitárselo de encima.

Se levantó deprisa y caminó trastabillando hasta la puerta, Ace la había dejado completamente desequilibrada, tenerlo así era mucho para ella. Suspiró cansada, se recargó en el umbral y volvió su vista hacia él; la miraba un poco absorto, siempre hacia cosas que no podía predecir del todo.

-Yo…

-Creo que fui mas allá de la cuenta, discúlpame si me propase.

-No es eso –dijo apenada.

-¿Entonces? –Preguntó Ace sonrojado, la blusa de ella seguía abierta dejando a la vista sus pechos.

-Es que yo… -Se detuvo al notar la fija mirada del moreno.

Llevó las manos a su blusa y trató de abrocharla, por obvias razones no obtuvo éxito. Al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado solo se limitó a reír y sostenerla por encima.

-También lo siento por eso –habló con preocupación el pecoso.

-No pasa nada –le sonrió-. Ace… yo –sonaba nerviosa- nunca he estado de esta manera con algún otro hombre…

-No pasara nada si tú no quieres –respondió con una sonrisa.

-Creo que… estoy algo nerviosa.

-Bellany –se levantó y caminó hasta ella. Le acarició la mejilla-. Quiero demostrarte todo lo que siento… pero solo si estas dispuesta a aceptarlo completamente.

-Quiero aceptarlos…

-Tenerte conmigo es de las mejores cosas que me han pasado.

-Lo miso digo –le sonrió-. Ace, hagamos una promesa, como amigos que somos.

-¿De qué tipo?

-Volveremos a encontrarnos más adelante, no importa lo que pase entre nosotros en estos años… quiero verte de nueva cuenta, aunque sea solo como amigos.

-Suena bien para mí, sin importar nada, prometo que nos encontraremos en el futuro.

-Es un pacto entonces.

-Volveremos a estar juntos…

-Así será –lo abrazó-. Con ello estoy dispuesta a recibir todos tus sentimientos –susurró en su oído.

-Seré cuidadoso –la besó-. Tienes que saber cuánto significas para mí, lo mucho que te amo.

No olvidaría esa sensación en ningún segundo de lo que le restaba de vida, el calor que su cuerpo emanaba, el sudor que escurría por su anatomía; empapándolo de pies a cabeza, los roces de esas delicadas manos por su espalda, el olor de esa piel. Cada beso depositado en el lugar justo y preciso, los sonidos emanaban de su boca; el calor de su interior.

Era más que placer, y si existía un nombre para lo que podía sentir no lo conocía de momento, ni tampoco quería pensar en ello. No importaba que fuera tan descuidado al dominar sus habilidades en esa situación, su piel le quemaba el cuerpo, pero, se sentía espléndidamente… y más que eso. De nuevo la opresión del cuerpo de Ace era asfixiantemente cómoda, incluso las gotas del salado sudor que rodaban por sus cabellos y caían en su boca le sabían de maravilla. Todo era más que perfecto.

Sus manos le ardían por tomar con fuerza su espalda, que al igual que el resto del cuerpo de Ace, estaba prácticamente ardiendo, pero le era imposible moverlas a otro lugar. Se aferraba a él como si no hubiera otro lugar, de vez en cuando rasgándola un poco al compás de los movimientos de él cuando estaba en su interior.

De haber sabido que experimentaría toda esa carga de emociones le hubiera pedido dejar hacerle el amor desde hace mucho, sin embargo, solo tenía esa noche; la primera y última hasta mucho tiempo después. No había centímetro de su piel que sus manos no quisieran tocar, debía recordarla toda completa. Si vestida lograba despertar buena parte de su pasión, su cuerpo despojado de prenda alguna lo excitaba a más no poder, más de lo que cualquier otra mujer lo había logrado. Por otra parte el moreno tampoco estaba para nada mal, físicamente hablando no tenía nada que envidiarle a otra persona, lo tenía todo… absolutamente todo.

Sabía que tenía que ser cuidadoso por las heridas de Bellany, pero en ocasiones, su mente se nublaba por satisfacción de tenerla bajo su yugo, ella solo le limitaba a "quejarse" entre gemidos. No podía, después de todo, pedirle que se detuviera, era un frenesí por parte de ambos, el último suspiro de regocijo de los dos; un primer encuentro, una despedida y una promesa.

¿Tendría acaso el mismo sentimiento Gol D. Roger cuando estaba en la intimidad con su difunta madre Rouge? Si ese era el caso, entonces muy de seguro le habían pasado los mismos pensamientos por los cuales cruzaban su mente en esos instantes. Sus labios descendieron entre besos por lo largo de su tronco hasta terminar en el vientre de ella, se detuvo, alzó un poco la cabeza para observar la zona mejor, una sonrisa de satisfacción se apodero de su rostro. Colocó su hirviente mano sobre esa parte, todo estaba bien… todo estaría bien.

Abrazó su cuerpo húmedo, atrayéndola bajo su brazo para brindarle toda la protección que requería, la acomodó entre su hombro y observó cómo cerraba sus ojos de cansancio. Colocó una manta sobre ambos y suspiró con pesadez, tendría que haber aguantado un poco más…

No quería dormir, pero estaba cansada, sus piernas estaban un tanto entumidas y le dolían un poco los pechos. Abrió los ojos lentamente, solo para encontrarse con la oscura mirada de Ace que la observaba fijamente, sonrió al verla despertar y dejó caer un sutil beso sobre sus labios.

-Perdón…me quede dormida.

-No te preocupes por eso.

Ace se miraba tan peculiarmente apuesto en esa ocasión que la cohibía, especialmente por que recién acababan de hacer el amor. Hundió su rostro en el pecho del moreno, estaba muy apenada.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Hiken.

-Nada, solo que… -susurró con pena.

-¿Tienes pena? –dijo entre una sonrisa burlona.

-No te rías –lo regañó-. Para ti es normal, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?

-Esa fue una mala pregunta –dijo con un aire inusualmente seductor mientras giraba su cuerpo en dirección a ella. Sus ojos se clavaron en los grises de Bellany.

-Deja de mirarme así –pidió totalmente sonrojada.

-Quieres que te diga que hacer ¿o no? –De nuevo usaba ese tono de galán.

-¿Qué es?

-Comenzar de nuevo –le susurró en los labios.

Todo indicaba que la palabra "dormir" no estaba contemplada esa noche…

Los rayos de sol entraban por la puerta, nublando su adormilada vista e impidiéndole ver por completo, pero entre la penumbra de sus ojos distinguía la figura de la persona a la cual se había entregado la noche anterior. Como de costumbre se talló los ojos y con torpes pasos avanzó hasta llegar a él.

Pese a todo parecía feliz, una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al contemplarla, la abrazó y depositó un pequeño beso en su frente.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días, Ace –contestó feliz- ¿ya has ido con Muchi?

-No, estaba esperando a que despertaras.

-Que amable.

-Entonces me iré adelantando, te veo en la costa.

Todos los colores se le subieron al rostro cuando miró las marcas rojas sobre la espalda de Ace, al parecer había sido más ruda de lo que pensó, no había rasguñado su espalda con tanta fuerza ¿o sí? En un modesto grito le pido que se detuviera y regresara antes de que avanzara más, no podía permitir que lo vieran con esa clase de herida en su espalda.

-Ace ¿por qué no usas una camisa? –dijo apenada.

-¿Otra vez con eso? No quiero –se quejó.

-Es que…tu espalda…yo no… -ni siquiera podía decirlo.

El pecoso levantó su brazo para tratar de echar un vistazo, obviamente no alcanzaría a ver nada, pero había una ligera marca en su dorsal que hacía referencia a la condición de todo su dorso.

-Vaya… no me duele, si eso te preocupa –dijo como sin nada.

-Me alegra oír eso… pero no es lo que me preocupa.

-Oye… ¿acaso crees que a estas alturas no intuyen lo que ha pasado? –preguntó con picardía.

-Lo sepan o no, quiero mantenerlos en la especulación, no darles pruebas contundentes.

-¿Te da pena?

-¡Ace! –Le gritó apuñando las manos, lo cual hizo que se quejara.

-¿Qué tienes?

Bellany miró la palma de sus manos, rió tímidamente y le mostró cual era la causa de su incomodidad.

-Yo tampoco salí ilesa –dijo extendiendo sus brazos y abriendo bien las palmas para que el moreno pudiera ver las pequeñas ampollas.

-¿Cómo? –Preguntó algo confundido.

-¿No te diste cuenta? Tu cuerpo estaba casi en llamas –se rió-… aunque sentía que las manos me quemaban cuando tocaba tu espalda, era imposible quitarlas, como si estuvieran pegadas.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –Tomó sus manos.

-Pues porque… no sé.

-Supongo que estamos a mano.

-Sí, ahora ponte esa camisa.

Las olas del mar bañaban sus descalzos pies, el agua estaba helada y el viento soplaba a favor del navío que se mantenía a la distancia de la costa, meciéndose al compás de la corriente marina; deseoso por zarpar de nueva cuenta en busca de futuras y excitantes aventuras.

La mayoría de los hombres de Muchi ya se encontraban abordando el barco, solo unos pocos quedaban en tierra, aunque prácticamente con un pie en la cubierta. El capitán colocó una mano en el hombro de Bellany y le dedicó una sonrisa dulce, ella se puso de puntas y besó la mejilla del hombre. Los demás pasaban cerca de ella y le tocaban la cabeza o chocaban puños. Había hecho buenos amigos durante el periodo que duro la tormenta, sin duda, recordaría a cada uno de ellos.

Solo quedaba un bote tocando la arena de la playa, el cual abordaría la última persona que deseaba ver partir. Giró hacia atrás para encontrase con él, de pie a la poca distancia observándola, parado como siempre estoicamente, con la frente en alto y con un porte intachable. Ambos sonrieron con elocuencia y caminaron hasta encontrarse, no podían postergar más lo inevitable.

Las manos de ambos se buscaron instantáneamente, con mucha delicadeza Ace alzó ambas para besar los puños de Bellany, las viró y de igual manera besó sus palmas. Dejó que los brazos de la morena rodearan su cuello, él se aferró a su cintura, observando por encima de su cabeza el barco que lo estaba esperando.

-Recuerda que tenemos una promesa. No te perdonare si la rompes.

-¿Tan rápido estas desconfiando de mí? –rompió el abrazo.

-Solo te advierto Portgas.

-Lo tendré en cuenta –dijo sacando un papel de su bolsillo-. Quiero que tengas esto.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó tomando el papel.

-Una vivre card.

-He oído hablar de ellas…

-La mía se la he dado a Luffy en Arabasta. La que tienes ahí es de Marco.

-¿Marco? –Preguntó confundida- ¿Y para que quiero yo su vivre card?

-Por precaución… si algo llegara a pasar, busca a Marco.

-¿Si algo llegara a pasar?

-Sí.

-Vamos Ace, nada malo va suceder –golpeó su pecho-. Pero la tendré conmigo.

-Cuídala.

-Nada de caras tristes, ¿cierto?

-Solo es un hasta pronto –colocó su antebrazo ante ella.

-Bien dicho –chocó su ante brazo con el de él.

-Que infantil…

-Tú has dado pie a que lo hiciera –reclamó en un puchero.

-Te amo –expresó con seriedad mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-Te amo –dijo antes de que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

-Gracias por todo –secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-De nada, es solo mi hobby, ayudar a extraños.

-Era… -corrigió.

-Claro…

-Es hora de irme… no puedo hacerlos esperar tanto.

-Cuídate mucho por favor… trata de no ser tan impulsivo –pidió mirándolo a los ojos.

-Lo intentare Bellany –sonrió.

-Aguardan por ti…

Sus labios se unieron por última ocasión, en un beso de adiós con sabor a esperanza. Suplicando poder obtener más que efímeros momentos, se había convertido en un vicio, el corazón acelerado a mil por hora necesitaba más tiempo; requería de esa sensación que era capaz al mismo tiempo de llevar sus latidos rápida como lentamente. Cada parte de su cuerpo no quería dejarlo ir, necesitaba su olor, sabor, su voz, el calor del cuerpo, la presencia imponente de su ser. Pero esa sería la última vez que lo tendría ahí para ella, aun no se distanciaba de la humedad de su boca y ya comenzaba a extrañarla.

Fue mucho más profundo, más estrecho, asfixiante e incluso doloroso, experimentando tanto la dicha como la desgracia. Las manos de ambos parecían querer desgarrar la piel, anclándose con vehemencia a esta. Era mejor cesar antes de que fuera todavía más difícil –si es que podía serlo más- el separarse. Nunca antes había experimentado tanto autocontrol y mente fría.

Todo lo que le quedaba era la silueta que poco a poco se alejaba a la distancia, combatiendo con las olas que chocaban contra el bote, viendo partir al que se había convertido en el origen de todo anhelo, de todo deseo por seguir adelante; la persona que cautivo su alma y corazón. Estaba muy segura que mantendría todos los bellos recuerdos que Ace le había dejado, eso sería su pilar de fortaleza hasta que él volviera, victorioso, presumiendo como de costumbre de los piratas de Shirohige. Claro que volvería, sin importar que no fuera para estar con ella.

…

Por alguna extraña razón sabía que ese día pasaría algo distinto, algo anormal, era un extraño presentimiento, sentado sobre el mascaron de proa de su barco, en algún lugar del mar, mirando al cielo se preguntaba que era. Las nubes pasaban, observándolas y tratando de encontrarle alguna forma, pero al parecer ese día su imaginación no estaba muy despierta. ¿Qué será la inquietud que su pecho experimentaba? No estaba seguro, pero sabía que era algo grande.

-¡Luffy! –Gritó Zoro a su capitán.

-¿Qué pasa Zoro? –preguntó algo desganado.

-Un barco se acerca a toda velocidad en nuestra dirección.

-¿Quién?

-No lo sabemos, pero parece que se trata de un barco de grandes dimensiones.

-Me pregunto quién podrá ser –dijo asomándose por el barandal sin mostrar mínima preocupación.

-Luffy, tomate esto más enserio, pueden atacarnos ¿sabes? –Lo regañó Nami.

-Ese barco… me es familiar –habló Robin, quien observaba a través un catalejo.

-¡Quiero ver! –El capitán estiró su brazo hasta tomar el catalejo y echar un vistazo por su cuenta.

-Puedo usar el Coup de Burst para perderlos –propusó Franky.

-No será necesario –Reputó el moreno-. Aunque es extraño.

-¿De quién es ese barco Robin? –preguntó Ussop.

-De la flora de Shirohige.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamaron todos al uníoslo. Luffy solo se limitó a reír.

-Esta es una gran coincidencia –dijo Brook.

-¿Tienes algún asunto pendiente con ellos? –Cuestionó Sanji al capitán.

-No que recuerde –hizo un mohín-. Desde lo ocurrido en Marineford no he vuelvo a ver a ninguno de esos sujetos.

-¿Qué es lo que querrán? –Se preguntó Chopper mientras se colgaba del barandal y veía como prácticamente estaba por pisarle los talones el monstruoso navío.

El gran barco se puso a la par del Sunny Go, manteniendo la misma velocidad que este. Los Mugiwara estaban aún a la expectativa de que era lo que los temibles hombres de Barbablanca querían con ellos, tal vez solo saludar al hermano Ace, ¿Qué más podían desear?

Luffy pidió a Franky detenerse y tirar el ancla, inmediatamente el carpintero obedeció la orden del capitán; una vez detenido, el gran barco vecino hizo lo mismo. Un gran tablón cayó sobre la cubierta del Sunny, iba desde el navío que asemejaba al imponente Moby dick hasta aquel, fungiendo como un puente provisional.

El primero en dejarse ver fue el capitán de la gloriosa tripulación, Marco, seguido de Jozu, Vista y Fossa. Caminaban sonrientes y con mucho ánimo, a diferencia de los tensos tripulantes del grupo de los Mugiwara. No había razones para desconfiar de ellos, después de todo, esos valientes piratas habían protegido a Luffy en la guerra hace más de dos años; sin embargo, tenían que mantener la guardia en alto por cualquier cosa.

-Mugiwara no Luffy, ha pasado mucho tiempo –saludó Marco.

-Marco ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?

-Vaya que son escurridizos, nos ha tomado buen tiempo dar con su ubicación –dijo Vista.

-¿Qué buscan? –Preguntó con seriedad Zoro.

-No es normal que piratas como ustedes vengan a socializar solo porque si –Esta vez era Sanji.

-Tienes razón –rió Marco-. En realidad he venido porque alguien me ha pedido buscarte.

-¿Te pidieron buscar a Luffy? –preguntó confundido Ussop.

-Así es…

-Además hay alguien que de seguro te alegrara conocer –expresó Fossa.

-¡No corras! –Se escuchó gritar a Haruta.

Del improvisado puente bajaba corriendo un diminuto niño, al parecer le estaba dando problemas al comandante de la décima división, quien a toda prisa corría detrás de él. El pequeño parecía estar encantando haciendo rabiar al mayor, pues sonreía de oreja a oreja. Cuando tocó la cubierta del Sunny se dirigió hasta los pies de Jozu, quien solo le sonrió.

-Siempre problemático Gray –dijo el grandulón.

-Ven a acá –lo llamó Marco y posteriormente lo tomó entre sus brazos.

-Todo el tiempo está escapándose, les he dicho que hay que amarrarlo con una cadena –dijo enfadado Haruta que recién llegaba a donde estaban los demás.

-No sabía que tenías un hijo Marco –dijo sonriendo Luffy.

-Te equivocas, él no es mío… obsérvalo bien –Dejó de nueva cuenta al niño en el suelo y este camino hasta Luffy, quien con el resto de los mugiwara observaba detenidamente al infante.

A juzgar por su estatura y el hecho de que apenas decía una cuantas palabras entendibles, debería de tener alrededor de dos años. Cabello negro como la noche, ojos grises y mirada recia… demasiada de hecho para un bebe. Con excepción del despistado capitán a todos parecía habérsele caído la mandíbula al suelo, si lo miraban bien realmente era idéntico a "él".

El pequeño parecía tener especial interés en Luffy, pues no dejaba de verlo, este a su vez seguía pensando en tomarle algún parecido, pero como cuando observaba las nubes, su imaginación estaba escasa en esos momentos.

El chillido de la tabla llamó la atención de todos, de ella nuevamente bajan tres personas, entre las cuales figuraba una mujer, los otros dos que la acompañaban se trataba de Izou y Rakuyou. El bebe corrió en dirección a la dama, la cual lo tomó en brazos y siguió su camino hasta la tripulación anfitriona. La mente de todos procesaba la información visual lo más rápido que podía.

-Al fin nos conocemos, Monkey D. Luffy –dijo con alegría la mujer.

-¿Te conozco?

-No, pero me han contado mucho sobre ti.

-Ya veo.

-Gray se ha adelantado, pensaba hablar contigo antes de presentártelo –dijo observando al niño.

-¿Qué tiene de especial ese bebe? –dijo algo irritado al no comprender la situación.

-Luffy, ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta? –preguntó Nami.

-¿De qué? –frunció el ceño.

-Eres tal como Ace te describió –rio la mujer de cabellos oscuros.

-¿Conoces a mi hermano? –Cuestionó con mucha curiosidad.

-Si…

-Entonces no me cabe la menor duda ahora –dijo Chopper.

-¿De qué? –La inocente mente del capitán no captaba aun.

-Vaya, sí que eres lento Mugiwara –expresó con decepción Izou.

-Déjame presentarme. Mi nombre es Bellany, mucho gusto.

-¿En verdad no encuentras ningún parecido? –Marco volvió a poner al bebe en frente a su rostro.

El moreno agudizó su vista, clavando con cada segundo que pasaba más sus ojos en el chiquillo azabache. Jamás lo hubiera considerado como opción, por ello no había necesidad de pensar en que Ace habría de… tener un hijo. Pero era verdad, ese condenado renacuajo frente a sus ojos era sumamente parecido a su hermano, si tan solo las pequeñas pecas que resultaban imperceptibles a simple vista fueran más notorias, sería sin duda alguna, el vivo retrato de Ace.

Sus orbes bailaban ante la incredulidad, incluso una risa nerviosa estaba escapando inconscientemente de su boca. Tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos y sonrió, lo alzó un poco para verlo mejor… era imposible, Ace jamás le hubiera ocultado que tenía un hijo, más allá de eso, ¿Cuándo había pasado? El apenas parecía tener la misma edad que… el tiempo que Ace llevaba muerto.

La risa nerviosa que se había apoderado de él lentamente se fue transformando en un llanto tenue, lleno de sentimiento por tener frente a sus ojos una parte de su amado hermano, estaba feliz por no haberlo perdido del todo. La voluntad de Ace seguía viva y podía tocarla, podía verla sonreír y balbucear.

-Ace y yo nos conocimos poco después de su encuentro en Arabasta –comenzó a explicar Bellany-. Él quedó atrapado en mi isla natal, lo ayude durante el tiempo que tuvo que permanecer ahí.

-Ya veo… -dijo Luffy un poco turbado.

-Las cosas eran complicadas para ambos, yo no podía salir de la isla y Ace debía de seguir su caza a Kurohige –prosiguió-. Un mes después de estar juntos, el partió hacia Banaro… ya sabes lo que ocurrió en ese lugar –dijo con despecho.

-¿Estás bien Luffy? –preguntó Zoro.

-Si… continúa por favor.

-Tu hermano y yo solo estuvimos una noche juntos, así que jamás sospeche que estaría embarazada –habló con humor-. Prometimos que nos encontraríamos de nuevo…

-Él prometió no morir…

-Fue muy extraño… desde el momento en que me entere sobre la ejecución de Ace me volví loca, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía a dónde ir o a quien buscar. Estaba realmente desesperada –su voz denotaba aflicción-. Después me entere sobre lo que estaba pasando en Impel Down, fue un rayo de esperanza él que estuvieras tratando de recuperar a Ace…

Las miradas de todos estaban sobre el capitán de los Mugiwara, aún era muy difícil recordar todo.

-Debo agradecerte mucho el que hayas tratado de salvar a Ace, en verdad, no sabes lo feliz que me hizo saber que estabas ahí con él, que no estaba solo en esa guerra –expresó con la voz quebrada.

Luffy escondía sus lágrimas entre la sombra de su sombrero, todos estaban igual al borde del llanto. Si había un tema especialmente doloroso tanto como para los Mugiwara como para los hombres de Shirohige, ese era los terribles acontecimientos de la guerra en MarineFord.

-Esa misma noche, después de la muerte de Ace, supe que estaba esperando un bebe. Estaba en tan mal estado que fui hospitalizada… ahí fue cuando me dieron la noticia –dijo con una sonrisa-. El día más triste en mi vida, también fue él más feliz… Estaba esperando un hijo de Ace, pero él no estaría para conocerlo…

Desgraciadamente, tengo familiaridad política con Akainu –La mirada de todos se desvió a ella-. Por ello sabía que tenía que proteger a este niño, esconderlo y asegurarme de que nada malo le ocurriese.

Una vez que Gray nació me enfoque en buscar a Marco, tarde algunos meses, pero desde el momento en que les conté sobre lo sucedido no dudaron en darme su apoyo –miró a Marco con una sonrisa-. Ellos cuidan muy bien de Gray…

No sabía que decir, como reaccionar ante la noticia, era una muy buena; demasiado para ser verdad. No había necesidad para dudarlo, después de todo, la personita que seguía alzando entre sus brazos era el reflejo vivo de su difunto hermano Portgas D. Ace.

-Gracias –dijo Luffy recuperando su tono normal de voz.

-No me des las gracias, eres el hermano de Ace, es tu derecho el saber de la existencia de Gray.

-Quedamos igual de sorprendidos cuando escuchamos esa historia –habló Marco-. Al principio no podía creerla, pero una vez que describió a tu impulsivo hermano no tuvimos duda, menos cuando miramos a Gray…

-Así que tú eres el hijo de Ace –le dijo al niño, el cual lo observaba un tanto expectante.

-Luffy, no estoy aquí solo para decirte de la existencia de nuestro hijo. Tengo un favor que pedirte.

-¿Cuál? –miró a la mujer.

-Hasta ahora las únicas personas que conocen la identidad de Gray son los piratas de Shirohige, y ahora tu tripulación. No quiero que este niño pase por lo mismo que Ace, no quiero que odie el recuerdo de su padre… por ello lo mantendré oculto del mundo hasta que pueda valerse por sí mismo.

-Entiendo.

-Por eso quiero que… una vez que te conviertas en Rey de los piratas te lleves a Gray contigo y lo entrenes para convertirse en un gran pirata.

-Eso es… -dijo sin parar el llanto Franky.

El capitán Mugiwara sonrió arrogante.

-Estoy segura que lo conseguirás. La voluntad de Ace descansa ahora en ti y ese niño, por ello no hay nadie mejor para convertirse en su maestro.

-No me esperaba eso –Habló Sanji pisando su cigarrillo.

-Cuando Gray esté listo, cuando pueda salir al mar por su propia cuenta, él le demostrara al mundo que… ¡La sangre del Rey no ha muerto! –Expresó con vehemencia.

-Demonios, esta chica me da miedo –dijo entre risas Haruta.

-Está bien. Es una promesa –respondió con seriedad el capitán.

-Gracias… gracias por todo Monkey D. Luffy.

Aún era un tema difícil de tratar, nada dolía más que rememorar la muerte de los dos grandes hombres. El tiempo se encargaría de curar esas heridas, por lo pronto, aun se mantenía el recuerdo de la cruel batalla y su fatídico resultado. Ninguno de ellos descansaría hasta hacerle pagar a los responsables por la muerte de su Padre y hermanos.

-Ya que estamos todos aquí, y es una ocasión especial, haré un festín para celebrar la noticia –dijo Sanji.

-¡Sí! ¡Tengamos una fiesta! –Gritó muy contento Luffy.

-¿Qué dice Marco-San? –preguntó Robin.

-Adelante, motivos sobran.

-Sanji, prepara algo delicioso –pidió la navegante.

Definitivamente era un buen día, el mejor de muchos en bastante tiempo. No podía dejar de observar al pequeño hiperactivo brincando en el lomo de Chopper, ¿Cuánto hacia que no sentía esa felicidad recorrer de pies a cabeza su cuerpo? Ahora podía literalmente tocar la voluntad de Ace, abrazarla, hacerle caras graciosas y reír con él… si tan solo su hermano hubiera podido disfrutar de lo mismo.

-¿Estás bien capitán? –Preguntó su más fiel nakama, Zoro.

-Claro –respondió recargándose sobre el barandal de la cubierta superior-. Tengo un motivo más por el cual convertirme en Rey de los piratas.

-Eso es bueno.

-Seré más fuerte, tengo que protegerlo –dijo mirando al niño que se mantenía en la cubierta inferior-. Si no lo hago, le estaré fallando de nueva cuenta a Ace y eso no pasara jamás. No dejare morir a nadie más Zoro… especialmente a Gray.

-En ese caso también tengo que ser más fuerte, tendré que proteger a mi idiota capitán.

Luffy rió del comentario.

-Él será las esperanzas y los sueños de mis hermanos, se convertirá en mi fuerza, en la inteligencia de Sabo y la valentía de Ace.

-Estas muy entrado en tu papel.

-Me pregunto si Ace… lo habrá planeado todo.

-¿Cómo si supiera que iba a morir?

-Algo así…

-No podemos saber la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Nunca deja de sorprenderme, incluso en este tiempo, Ace siempre tiene cosas nuevas que enseñarme.

Todo era muy animado, eso le recordaba las fiestas del manglar, podía cerrar sus ojos y verlos a todos reír, bailar y cantar; figurarse en su mente la imagen de Ace, rememorando cada centímetro de él, voz, forma, olor, presencia… cuanto lo extrañaba y lamentablemente no lo volvería a ver jamás.

Era sumamente difícil tener que soportar su muerte, en realidad no sabía que hubiera hecho de no ser por Gray, quien era su fuerza para salir adelante, y por supuesto que también de la ayuda de Marco y sus hombres, apoyándola en todo incondicionalmente en cualquier momento.

-¿No te molesta verdad? Que le haya pedido a Luffy hacerse cargo de Gray –preguntó Bellany a Marco.

-Sé que Ace hubiera pedido lo mismo.

-Ustedes han sido tan buenos con nosotros, no quiero quitarles a Gray, pero sé que solo él puede transmitirle la esencia de su padre.

-Sera un encuentro de voluntades, yo también creo que es lo mejor.

-La voluntad no muerte… tan solo se hereda.

Los ojos de todos estaban puestos sobre esa personita, que sin pasarle por la mente, era la esperanza y el brío de muchos. Portgas D. Gray se había transformado en la motivación de esos hombres para seguir adelante y superar la muerte de su padre. No había nadie que lo dudara, que dentro de algunos años, en la cumbre de los piratas, tocando la cima, estaría de nueva cuenta el linaje de los Gol D. reclamando con fervor el título de rey de los piratas.

* * *

Es tan triste TwT pero quería que terminara de acuerdo a la historia original… Ace siempre estarás en nuestros corazones…

Muchisimas gracias a todas las personas que me acompañaron en este viaje de unos 4 meses, gracias por todo su apoyo y las palabras bonitas. Cada uno de ustedes fueron gran motivación para seguir escribiendo este fic. Les mando a cada uno un beso enorme y un abrazo de oso :D

Ahora a seguir con la continuación… que creo que la subiré dentro de unas dos semanas, el primer capítulo ya está listo y serán en total entre 10 y 12… "Una voluntad heredada".

Pásenla muy pero muy bien, no se estresen como yo & a disfrutar la vida día a día que no sabemos cuándo se nos acabara…


End file.
